The Chocolate Run Niley
by NileyOvergron
Summary: Can Miley have a relationship with Nick who is a player and save her relationship with Selena? She's going to learn that chocolate isn't the solution for everything. Find out in "The Chocolate Run". Story based on the book by Dorothy Koomson. Niley
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

**This is my 1****st**** story and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but I'm Portuguese so yeah.**

_Imagine you are on a beach where everything is made of chocolate. You feel chocolate on your feet when you go into the ocean and then up your legs, reaching your thighs giving you the best feeling in the world..._

– So I guess I'm going then. – A voice interrupts her thoughts.

She looks up to the man and then at herself, she's sitting on her couch wearing a white robe with nothing underneath while the man is leaning against the doorframe dressed head to toe.

_I need to do something he's looking at me waiting for me to do something. What do I do? Call him a taxi or let him stay for breakfast? I can't think straight I need chocolate it always helps me to make the right decision but I can't go there now, Nick's looking at me and watching my every movement. Why did I had to have sex with my bestfriend? How could I be so stupid? What do I do now? I NEED CHOCOLATE!_ I need to tell him that it never happen it was only a spur of the moment but how? Miley thought.

– Do you want me to call you a taxi? – Miley asked him with such a voice that no one would say that she was terrified.

– No thanks. I better go. Don't want to intrude. – Nick said not moving only looking at her.

– Are you sure?

He nodded his head but stayed still. He looked like he didn't know how to move a finger.

– Really it's no problem…You stay here and I'll call a taxi, simple as that. – She said trying to make him go home but he only looked at her not moving from his place in the doorway.

_It only meant one thing: He was staying for breakfast…Yay, my life sucks._

_What the hell does he think he's doing? This is my house and his walking around like he owns the place? Ok, he has been here a lot but still it's my house and he didn't tell me anything._

Nick made his way through the white and purple kitchen, opening drawers and taking off what he needed for breakfast while Miley watched in from her place at the table. For a few moments she thought that she wasn't in her kitchen but in his specially when he went behind the door and took an apron that said "Happy Cooking" which Miley didn't even know she had _"it's probably mom's ideas" _she thought.

She got up, went to the fridge and the 1st thing she saw was when she opened the door was that big, unopened, delicious chocolate bar that Danielle (her boss) gave her when come back from Switzerland last month but instead of taking off two or three pieces of the chocolate and eating, she took off 2 eggs and a piece of cheese and throw at him.

"_Why couldn't he do what other mans do and leave after the act?"_

– Watch this. – Nick said while throwing the eggs and the cheese in the air then he took the knife and also throws it in the air.

Miley sat there watching him doing his number of juggle and thinking that Nick might be a jerk but he's an amazing jerk.

Suddenly memories of the night that she met this jerk came to her mind.

*Flashback*

The 1st time she met Nick Lucas was 3 years ago.

Since it was Friday she went to the bar straight from work, she didn't want to be late so she practically run all the way to the bar but it didn't work…She got there 15 minutes late.

Nick was sitting at the bar with his bestfriend Taylor, who had been dating her bestfriend Selena for 3 weeks. Taylor and Selena decided to invite Nick and Miley to dinner so they could get to know each other better. Selena wanted Miley to like Taylor so she thought that meeting the bestfriend would help since they were practically twins.

– Miles, you're here! – She heard Selena's voice

When she joined the group, her bestfriend said:

– Miles this is Nick. And Nick this is Miley – Selena introduced them with a smile.

Miley looked at him from head to toe and was overwhelmed. Taylor was really good looking but Nick was sin, he was something else.

He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and black tight jeans, his hair was dark brown, curly and short but what made Miley hypnotized was his eyes which were brown like dark chocolate that made every girl that looked at him fall in love with him in a flash.

"_OMG he's HOT, he's such a Greek god. He knows he looks good and he definitely uses that as a weapon of seduction…He's a player"_

– Hi! – He said with a flirty smile and a sensual voice and shows that he wants her.

– Hi! – She says with a fake smile and a fake voice.

So they were sitting at a table waiting for Selena to come with the drinks, _"since it's such a special night the drinks are on me"_ she said before going to the bar followed by Taylor, leaving Miley and Nick alone to "_get to know each other"_.

"_What's there to know? He's a player and he's only trying to get me to sleep with me…I just knew him and I already hate him._

_Why does he have to be such a good looking jerk? UGHHH, Men are all the same." _Miley thought.

After that night, which she made an effort to get along with Nick for Selena's sake, she thought that she wouldn't see Nick a lot only on special occasions but boy she was wrong.

*End of flashback*

Since Selena told him that Miley worked in Downtown Los Angeles and by coincidence so does he, he called her every day (Selena gave him her number…_"That girl wants us to get along as friends or is trying to set us up?" _Miley thought) and asked her to lunch, after so many times saying no she accepted the offer.

They went to lunch that day and to Miley's surprise it wasn't that bad they actually talked and discover that they had things in common.

So after that lunch they started to hang out more and more and with time turned into best friends.

During this 3 years Miley saved Nick from innumerous situations playing the role of the girlfriend when a girl that he slept with wanted to get back together with him even when she had Liam, her ex-boyfriend.

Their relationship was fine until last night when they made the worst thing two best friends could have done.

Suddenly the sound of something hitting the floor brought her back to reality in time for her to see the eggs broken on the floor along with the knife and the cheese.

The couple looked at each other and Nick started to laugh while Miley looked mad.

– Oops. – was the only thing Nick said.

– Do you think this is funny huh? Then let's see if it's still funny when you're cleaning it. – She said with a smirk.

Nick stopped laughing immediately and looked at Miley she had grown two heads.

– What? No, it wasn't on purpose. C'mon Miley you know I don't know how to clean.

– Yeah I know I've seen you room but it's never too late to learn, so c'mon grab the mop and clean the floor.

– Please, I'm begging you, don't make me do this. – Nick said with the mop already in his hands.

– What are you waiting for? You got it dirty you clean it that's the rules in my house, which is where you are now so I'm waiting.

– Please Mi, don't do this with me – Nick begged.

– Nicholas Jerry Lucas stop being a pussy and clean, I'm not telling you again seriously your 26 years old you not a baby anymore. – Miley said getting annoyed with him.

– Fine! – He said kind of scared of him.

Nick looked at the mop and then at the floor and started to clean the mess he made in a funny way while doing faces of disgust and discomfort. Miley on the other hand was having the time of her life just watching him.

– Done is it ok? – Nick asked her when he finished.

– Let's see – Miley said getting up and going next to him to see his work.

When she looked up to answer him she saw that they were really close and then Nick started to lean in and she didn't know what to do. On one hand she wanted to kiss him but on the other she didn't want last night happen again.

Nick leaned a little bit more and was at a kissing distance and Miley didn't know what to do.

Yes, Miley Stewart was trapped.

What did you think? Please Review

I wanted to thank 0o-ThisIsMe-o0 for helping me

And go check her stories because they are AMAZING.

Xoxo Raquel Canena


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

**This is my 1****st**** story and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but I'm Portuguese so yeah.**

**I'm really sorry for the last update but I lent the book to my 2****nd**** bff and when she gave it back to me I couldn't to write because I went to the beach with my friends and I've been really exhausted and I just wanted to sleep. I will try to upload sooner from now on. I'm really really sorry.**

_Nick leaned a little bit more and was at a kissing distance and Miley didn't know what to do._

_Yes, Miley Stewart was trapped._

As Nick got close and close, Miley started to feel her heart wanting to jump off her chest.

"_What do I do? I really, really want to kiss him but our relationship is already in a tight rope and this would be the last straw but his lips are soo delicious and they are calling my name." _Miley thought while looking at Nick's lips.

Suddenly she found herself also leaning him and feeling her heart beating faster and faster if that was even possible.

"_What the hell are you doing Miley? Snap out of it! You can't do this"_

– Yeah it's fine, you did a good job – Miley said getting away from him.

– Thanks – Nick said with a disappointed voice, he really wanted to kiss her.

An awkward silence filled the air and neither Nick nor Miley knew what to say or do to end it.

– So… – Nick tried to say after 3 minutes of awkward silence which felt like an eternity to Miley.

– I think you should leave, I still have to shower and get ready before going to work and I don't want to be late.

– Oh… Yeah, your right I will go. Bye – And suddenly he was gone, he didn't even wait for Miley to walk him to the door.

20 minutes after leaving Miley's house, Nick got home (he lived in Studio City while Miley lived in Toluca Lake, which were 2 miles away).

When he walked through the doors he saw his three roommates Taylor, Robert and Joe lying on the couch completely passed out.

"_What happened here? It looks like it was one hell of a party…man how I wished I could have been here but then I wouldn't have spend the best night of my life…GOD it was AMAZING and I already miss her soo much." _Nick thought

He and Taylor Black have been best friends since they were 10, which was when Nick and his family moved to L.A (Taylor's family already lived there for three years) when they met they got along almost instantly and soon became best friends. They went to high school together and then college where they met Robert Atwood who also joined the gang.

Joe Grey (Nick's cousin) joined the gang when in High School he's family decided to move to L.A. to be next to the Lucas. Although Joe is 2 years older than Nick, they always got along pretty good, when he met Taylor he also got along with him and the same thing happened with Robert. The 4 of them did everything together.

Nick and Joe's parents decided to move back to Dallas and Taylor's moved to Michigan after their son's graduation from Cal State LA. So when Robert's parents bought him an apartment after college he invited Nick, Taylor and Joe to share it with him and they all said yes since they didn't want to be living alone.

Robert and Joe work together in a big lawyer firm in Washington Boulevard (don't know if it exist or not I don't live In L.A. and unfortunately never went there), Taylor is a successful business men that works in famous company, he's work involves a lot of travelling specially to France because they have an office there and Nick well he works in Downtown (next to Miley) as a journalist for the Los Angeles Times but he's not just a journalist he's also the head of his department.

After taking a shower and get dressed Nick goes to wake his best friends up.

– Wake up guys, it's time for work. – He said shaking them earning 3 groans as an answer. Since they wouldn't woke up because they are too drunk and also are heavy sleepers Nick decided to throw water at them.

– Dude what the hell?

– Nick, are you crazy?

– Men, it's freezing why did you do that?

– Well I tried to wake you nicely but you didn't budge so I needed to take a drastic decision and I also helped with your hangover. – Nick said.

– Whatever what time is it anyway? – Joe asked.

– Almost 9 am, you should get ready or else you're going to be late for work, well I gotta go so see a later. – Nick said before leaving for work.

**Meanwhile with Miley**

After Nick left her house, Miley started to think about what she should do until her phone started to ring.

– Hello? – Miley asked

– Hey Miles. – The receiver said

– Hey Selly what's up?

– Nothing much, the kids are outside and I decided to call you about tonight.

– What about tonight? – Miley asked confused about what would happen tonight because her head was in another place.

– It's my 25th birthday duh! Don't tell me you forgot you best friend birthday? – Selena asked getting mad at Miley for forgetting her birthday.

– No, of course not Selly is just I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm tired that's all but Happy 25th Birthday!

– Thank you…What happen why couldn't you sleep last night? –Her best friend asked now concerned about her friend.

– Huh…It's nothing you need to worry about, it's just work nothing more. – _"Oh you know I slept with your boyfriend's best friend nothing big" _It was her thoughts but she didn't said them out loud.

– Oh okay, so how was your Sunday night with Nick?

– Huh? – Miley asked getting really nervous. _"Does she know? Did Nick told Taylor and Taylor told Selena? Oh God, Oh God"_

– Didn't you guys went out last night?

– Oh Yeah we did.

– So what did you do silly?

– We went to a restaurant, then a walk on the beach and then came here to talk more. – _"and we spend the night doing the dirty in my bed and it was FREAKING amazing"_

– Sounds like you guys had fun, well I gotta go but I will see you later at the bar ok? Bye, love you.

"_Yeah you don't even know how fun it was."_

– Yeah ok, bye love you too – Miley hangs up and thinks _"What the hell? Why didn't I told my best friend of 12 years what happen last night? I really need tell someone or else I will explode and Selena is the right person since she's my best friend. I used to tell her everything that had to do with Liam and now I can't tell her that I slept with her boyfriend's best friend? Well maybe it's for the best."_

Miley and Selena met in freshman year of high school when Miley moved to L.A. from Nashville, Tennessee with her parents and brother. Selena was one of the popular girls and when they bumped with each other in the hallways Selena was super nice to Miley and at the end of the day they were already in the best friend's level. They went to UCLA together where Miley majored in Psychology and Selena in Education. After college they went to live together for 4 years until Selena decided to go move in with her ex-boyfriend Justin Turner which only lasted 6 months tops and she decided to live on her own.

After taking a shower and getting dressed Miley was on her way to work. Even though she majored in Psychology Miley worked at HFMC (Hollywood Film and Music Company) in Downtown Los Angeles. The HFMC is the company that organizes the famous LA Film + Music Festival every year and Miley started to work there during college 1st as an intern who only delivered the mail and bought the coffees and then she got promoted as the designer of the festival pamphlets. Even when her internship ended she continued to go there to help out until they offered her a full time job as the festival organizer. After a year of working there her boss retired and left in his place his vice-director Danielle who is now the Festival Director and made Miley get promoted to Vice-Director/Public Relations and for her old position as the organizer came Demi to replace her who also works as the festival accountant. But titles don't matter because there is only 3 office staff: Miley, Danielle and Demi.

Danielle Lucas her boss is a lovely person, she's honest and Miley has a lot of respect for her but she also can be a pain the ass when she wants to be. She needs to have everything as she wants to if it isn't then you should prepare yourself for the world war III to begin.

Danielle has brown hair, brown eyes, her skin is tanned, her clothes are always high fashion and she always matches her shoes with her bags. Her husband, Kevin Lucas is a well known film producer in Hollywood. They met in college and got married right after it. They have been together for over 5 years and they act like newlyweds all the time.

Demi Hart her co-worker is really funny, she has the same height as Miley, she has light brown hair, brown eyes and her skin is also tanned like Miley's and Dani's. Miley loved Demi she was her best friend at work and her 3rd best friend (after Selena and Nick of course). She just broke up with her boyfriend of 2 years Sterling Dylan Cooper (an actor) and now she's dateless but Miley isn't going to leave it at that for much longer.

When she walked in the office she heard yelling _"Ugh, here they go again…I'm so not in the mood for their fights I had rough weekend" _She thought.

Demi and Danielle were always fighting it was rare the occasions where they agreed with each other and Miley was always the mediator but today she wasn't in the mood for that.

– Miley thank god you're here. – Danielle said when she was about to go to the bathroom to hid.

– Hey Dani, Good Morning! How are you? I'm fine thanks for asking. – Miley said

– Quit being sarcastic Miley, were having a meeting now so come on. – Danielle said getting impatient.

– I'm coming okay hold your horses for a minute. – Miley said getting annoyed at her boss.

– Now that we're all here, I want to know what did you thought about the movies that I asked you to watch over the weekend Miley. I have a meeting later in the afternoon and I need to tell them if we should promote the movies or not. – Dani said starting the meeting.

"_Oh Shit, I completely forgot to watch the movies. I spend Friday night with Nick and then Saturday morning sleeping and the afternoon I went shopping with Demi and at night I focused at playing a little guitar and then on Sunday the thing with Nick happened. With all this I completely forgot about what Dani had asked me to do." _Miley thought

– Miley?

– Yeah?

– The movies are they good or not? – Dani asked one more time.

– Yeah about that, I didn't watched the movies. – Miley said looking down.

– I'm sorry you what? – Danielle said getting angry.

– I completely forgot to watch the movies you asked me to. I'm really sorry.

– And if we're being honest I didn't listen to the songs either. – Demi said like it was nothing. That was the last thing that it was hear in the office.

I want to thank everyone that reviewed on the 1st chapter it meant a lot to me.

So this chapter is kind of boring, I know but I needed to show their life's before going into the story. Sorry if I let you down

I will try to upload sooner if you still want to read this story.

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review

Xoxo Raquel Canena


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

**This is my 1****st**** story and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but I'm Portuguese so yeah**

**OMG I'm so sorry for the delay but my cousin from Switzerland was here and then my friends wanted to hang out so I had no time to write!**

– _And if we're being honest I didn't listen to the songs either. – Demi said like it was nothing. That was the last thing that it was hear in the office._

Silence filled the room. It was the kind of silence that makes you want to crawl under a table or run for your life when a hurricane or a tornado comes. It was the kind of silence that people must have felt when World War II exploded. In the office everyone sustained their breaths waiting for World War III to start.

In the office there were 5 people Danielle, Demi, Miley and two interns and even though everyone was waiting for the War to explode only 3 of them jumped when it actually began. Miley didn't jumped because she was the one sitting closest to the enemy and was the first to feel the war on her skin which made her impossible to move.

– WHAT DID YOU TWO MEANT WHEN YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T DO THE WORK I ASKED YOU? MILEY YOU JUST NEEDED TO WATCH FOUR MOVIES AND DEMI YOU JUST NEEDED TO LISTEN TO THREE CD'S! – screamed the enemy.

– Sorry but I had things to do…I have a life you know? – Demi said getting annoyed by the conversation.

– AND WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT IN YOUR "LIFE" THAT YOU COULDN'T SPARE A FEW HOURS TO LISTEN TO THREE CD'S? HUH?

– Why do you care? What I do in my private time it's any of your business.

– IT IS MY BUSINESS WHEN YOU DON'T DO WHAT I ASKED YOU TO BECAUSE YOU HAD "THINGS TO DO". SO TELL ME WHAT DID YOU HAD TO DO?

Demi was getting angrier by the second and so was Danielle. Miley was only sitting there waiting for her turn because she knew it would came no matter how angrier Demi made Dani be Miley would also hear the screams. _"I just hope she doesn't ask me what I did on the weekend."_

– If you want to know I went to a club with my sister on Friday night and then on Saturday I went shopping with Miley and on Sunday I had lunch with my parents. Happy?

– WHAT ABOUT YOU MILEY? WHAT DID YOU DO THIS WEEKEND?

"_Oh God I'm screwed…Ok I know what I'm gonna tell"_

– I hum…I spend Friday night with Selena and then Saturday I went shopping with Demi and on Sunday I devoted myself to clean my house. – "_Ok so it's not a completely lie. I did went out to Demi and after Nick left in the morning I cleaned to eliminate the smell of sex that hung in the air."_

– YOU GUYS ARE UNBELIEVABLE! – And the war continued

Miley and Demi looked at each other and then at Danielle that was now pacing in front of them.

– I'M GONNA MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF IN THE MEETING! – Dani yelled – HOW YOU COULD YOU TWO DO THIS TO ME?

– Do what exactly? Have a life? – Demi said

– YEAH AND BECAUSE OF THAT "LIFE" YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE A FESTIVAL THIS YEAR WHICH MEANS OUR WHOLE JOBS CAN BE IN DANGEROUS AND WHY BECAUSE YOU TWO DECIDED TO HAVE A LIFE.

Miley didn't need to look around to see that Demi was getting really annoyed with this whole situation and the two interns were looking everywhere trying to find the easiest way out. This is what happened every time Danielle got angry which was happening more and more often lately. Usually she only got mad when something we did was not the way she wanted or when Demi provokes her but now only a simple wave or hello can end up in fight.

– ENOUGH! – Miley yelled

– EXCUSE ME?

– Dani, Ok we get it. We screw up but like a thousand times. What do you want us do to more huh? Because the way you're talking it looks like one of us slept with your husband. Chill out. – Miley said getting really tired of this whole situation.

– YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T KNOW WERE I HAD MY MIND WHEN I DECIDED TO HIRE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE USELESS THE ONLY THING I SEE YOU DOING IS EAT CHOCOLATE.

And with that said Danielle grabbed her phone and her coat and left the room slamming the glass door so hard that everyone thought it was going to break. After she left everyone stayed still and in silence. The two girls fled the room the moment they had a chance leaving only Demi and Miley there. They got up in unison and walked through the office that was full of file cabinets, desks and shelves full of movies and CD's to the big windows and the window still was so large that they could sit there and that's what they did.

They sat there in silence for a while Miley was watching the view from the outside which was an amazing view where you could even see the Hollywood sign (I don't know if that's possible or not. I'm never been to L.A.) and Demi was looking at the movie posters on the side of the room. When you worked there full time you could choose a movie poster to hang on the wall. Danielle was _"The Holiday"_ with Cameron Diaz and Kate Winslet, Demi was _"Donnie Darko"_ with Jake Gyllenhaal and Drew Barrymore and Miley was _"Steel Magnolias"_ with Julia Roberts and Dolly Parton and the three of them choose _"The Notebook" _with Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams.

– She's getting worse day by day. – Demi said breaking the silence

– Yeah I know this so not her. – Miley said still looking at the view and thinking that if she looked more closely she could see the building where Nick worked. He worked 5 minutes away in the Los Angeles Times newspaper.

– Are you okay Miles? – Demi said looking at her.

– Yeah I'm okay I'm just worried about Danielle that's all?

– hum hum. You had sex last night didn't you?

When Demi said that Miley started feeling a lot of things:

1) She was guilty

2) She was shocked that Demi guessed

3) And that she had had sex

"_How did she found out? What do I do now? Am I that obvious?"_

– Excuse Me? – Miley said to Demi

– Yeah you definitely had sex last night

– Why do you say that?

– Today you aren't yourself, it like you're in your own world. Please can be talking to you and you even listen. – Demi said

Miley giggled at Demi's theory – And that means I had sex? – She asked her.

– Well yeah and also it's in your face. You haven't had sex for months and now that you did you look more relaxed. – Demi finished and looked at her best friend who was now avoiding the eye contact. – So I'm right aren't I? You had sex?

– Maybe I did maybe I didn't. – Miley said

Demi jumped from her seat and started jumping like a 5 year old who has just been given a candy in front of Miley making her laugh.

– So tell me everything! Who, Where, When, How was it? I want every single detail specially the juicy ones. – Demi said with such happiness that made Miley laugh.

– Dems calm down. I will tell you all you want to know but you have to _PROMISE _to not tell a single soul you heard me?

– Okay I promise.

– What do you want to know?

– Who, When and Where? – Demi asked

– Well… - Miley said while thoughts of that night came to her head.

*Flashback*

It was Sunday night and Miley had agreed to meet Nick at the bus station because he had gone to San Francisco that day to do an interview and asked Miley to pick him up around 6 pm and by the time she got there it was already 6.30 pm.

Nick was leaning against a pole with his briefcase and a coat. He looked like he was waiting for a long time but he didn't seem to mind because the moment he laid eyes on Miley he walked up to her and pulled her to him giving her a tender kiss on the cheek. The kiss lasted longer that it should but none of them seemed to mind.

– Hey I'm sorry I'm late. Did you had to wait long? – Miley asked her bestfriend when they broke apart from the hug.

– It's okay. The train got here 30 minutes early and I didn't wanted to call you so I waited.

– Oh okay. So what do you want to do? – Miley asked her bestfriend.

– I was thinking we could go to the movies, go get something to eat, then we could go for a walk on the beach and go to your house.

– Perfect. You could even spend the night.

– Really?

– Yeah I mean you practically live in my guest room.

Nick chuckled – Okay that's sounds good.

The couple got into Miley's car and she drove to the movies. In the car Miley asked Nick about his trip and he said that it was fine a lot of work.

– So what movie do you wanna watch? – Miley asked him

– How about Fast & Furious 5? Have you seen it yet?

– No not yet but they say it's really good and I actually wanted to see it.

– Then it's settled. I'm gonna get the tickets you get the popcorn ok? – Nick said

– Ok.

After the movies they went to walk on the beach and went to Miley's house.

Miley was tired she just wanted to go to sleep but Nick seemed to have something important to tell her so she waited.

They were both looking at their coffees and then Nick started to bit his nails and Miley slapped his hand because he told her to which scared him and soon gave her a shy smile to say sorry and started to rub the back of his neck (it was something he did when he was nervous)

After a moment of silence he started to laugh and Miley looked at him like he was crazy.

– What are you laughing about? – She asked confused

– Nothing forget it – He said smiling

– Oh C'mon Nicholas tell me

– You sure you want to know?

– YES! Now tell me – She said getting impatient and curious

– Ok fine. – He took a deep breath and looked at her – I was just thinking _"Wouldn't be funny if I just kissed Miley"_.

– And that's funny because? – Miley asked

Nick looked at her with wide eyes and suddenly he put his coffee down and started to lean in until his lips crashed with hers in a slow and passionate kiss. Miley was a little shocked at first but soon enough started to kiss back. She felt his tongue begging for entrance and she gave it to him while running her fingers through his hair. When the kiss was getting out of control Nick pulled away.

Miley was looking at Nick with a shocked face while he was looking at her with a scared look.

– I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that. Are you mad at me? – Nick asked

"_Was I mad at him? No, I was just surprised that's all."_ Miley thought while shaking her head no.

– Do you want me to leave? – Since Miley was still in shock she wasn't listening to him and only noticed and he stood up and walked to the door.

– Wait, where are you going? – She asked him also standing up

– Well I'm going home.

– But why?

– I thought you wanted me to go because of what happened.

"_No he couldn't go I don't want to a 3 year friendship to be ruined just because of a kiss."_

– No I don't want you to go.

Nick smiled – So you wouldn't mind if I did that again would you?

Miley leaned in and kissed him he kissed back almost instantly. This kiss was more passionate than the last one. Nick pulled her close to him while they kissed and in a matter of seconds his hand was inside her shirt.

Nick layed her on the living room floor, lifted her shirt up and covered her stomach with open mouthed kisses. He unbuttoned her pants, kissing all the skin that was showing but before going any further he asked:

– Are you sure you want to do this?

"_What kind of question is that?" _Miley looked at herself and then at him _"Of course I'm sure"_.

"_Okay so I know that having sex with a friend never ends well but let's forget that. I've been without sex for about 8 months and I sure as hell miss it. It was 8 months without being touched or desired. After so many months with a healthy diet. Almost a year with the sexual equivalent of lettuce, salad and tomatoes and if they offer us the most delicious pie in the world what do you say? "No thanks, I'm on a diet?"_

Miley stood up, grabbed her and his shirt and put them under her arm and held her hand for him to grab.

True to be told Miley was never a fan of diets.

*End of Flashback*

– And that was it – Miley said after telling Demi what happened

– Uau, so you had sex with Nick? – Demi said really surprised

– Yeah and then this morning, I offered to call him a cab but he wanted to stay for breakfast but then he tried to kiss me and I told him he should leave.

– Well he's a douche what did you expected.

Demi knows Nick very well and she knows that he's not very nice (except his friends and his one night stands) but she knows that he has an amazing heart and that he's very loyal. She and also Dani were never big fans of Nick. They usually say that he's the devil in person.

There was one time that Nick called Miley and Demi was the one that answered it. Thinking that it was his bestfriend he said "Hey sexy, since you are late I gonna do you so hard tonight that you won't be able to understand in which planet you are." Demi freaked out and told him good treating him to call his boyfriends bodyguards to beat him up. Miley tried to explain to her that he was just kidding but Demi said that she wasn't.

– Dem he's not a douche he is or was my bestfriend. I don't know anymore and that's what scares me so much. – Miley told her Demi

– What did Selena said when you told her?

– Nothing because she doesn't know. I couldn't tell her Dem. I know that she's my bestfriend but she can't know about this. She'll hate me for making things awkward between the four of us.

– Miles, she won't hate you, she's your bestfriend

– Yeah I know she's my bestfriend and that's why I know she will hate me. Selena is like that she would never approve a relationship between her bestfriend and her boyfriend's bestfriend.

– Didn't you told me that when she introduced you to Nick it looked like she was trying to set you up?

– Yeah but now that's not the case anymore.

– Okay if you say so. Tell her don't tell her it's your choice but if you don't tell her she's gonna be so mad when she finds out you know that right?

– Yeah, I do but I think that's the best at least for now.

– Okay then. C'mon let's go grab a cup of coffee.

The two got up from their previous seats by the window and walked to the lounge. There was Danielle sitting at a table.

– Hey Girls, I'm just wanna apologize for this morning.

– It's okay Dani, don't worry – Miley said while Demi nodded agreeing with her.

The two friends joined their boss/friend at her table and they talked and talked until Miley's phone vibrated.

_Hey don't forget. Dinner tonight at 8 on Village Idiot. See you there. Love u – Sely xx_

_Okay, see u there. Love u 2 – Miles xx_

After work Miley went home so she could get ready for Selena's birthday dinner.

After taking a much needed bath she was about to go get dressed when the doorbell rang, with the towel around her body she went to opened the door.

– What are you doing here? – She asked the visitor while holding the towel tightly against her body.

Who do you think is at the door? What would you like to see next?

**Please follow me on twitter my username is IWantNiley2011**

School is almost starting bah and it's my senior year.

I wanna thank to:

0o-ThisIsMe-o0 – Thank you for your support :D It means a lot

TheMSBrandy1 – You really have to wait and see because she isn't telling anytime soon

LetItRainx3 – Thank you so much and I'm glad you like this story :D

TheNileyLove – Thank You

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review

Xoxo Raquel Canena


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

**This is my 1****st**** story and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but I'm Portuguese so yeah**

– _What are you doing here? – She asked the visitor while holding the towel tightly against her body._

Since the person didn't answer her question and only looked at her Miley decided to try again.

– What are you doing here? – Miley said confused as to why at her ex-boyfriend would be at her house since the last time they saw each other was when they broke up 6 months ago.

Liam Blacklee, her ex-boyfriend was a very good looking guy and also very sweet but not really romantic. They met 2 years ago when Miley was on vacation with Selena at Tybee Island in Savannah, Georgia and Liam was there doing a photo shoot (He's a model) along with his bestfriend Hallock. They met at a bar and spent the night getting to know each other. And the end of the night she knew that he was 26 years old and was from Australia but was moving to L.A. because of his work and that he was single. A few days after that night they started dating.

– I wanted to see you – Liam admitted

– You wanted to see me? Why? – Miley said even more confused after all she broke his heart.

– I missed you and I wanted to talk about us

– There's not an us anymore Liam, we broke up

Before she could say anything Liam grabbed her face and kissed her on lips. Miley pulled away in an instant and looked at him shocked.

– WHAT THE HELL? – She said mad.

– Miley I'm sorry but I couldn't contain myself. I love you and I want you back.

– Liam look you're a great guy, you're sweet, caring and awesome in bed but… - Miley tried to explain while backing away from him.

– But what? – Liam getting closer and closer to her

– But I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry – Miley said looking at the guy that once again was heartbroken because of her.

– Don't say that Miley. You love me. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes.

– Yeah Liam your right I love you but it's not in a romantic way but in a special way.

– Huh?

– Look I love you but because you're special to me not because I want you back.

– Okay, I understand…Well I'm going now you must have things to do. Bye Miley. – Liam said looking at her one last time before walking away.

After Liam left Miley was a little surprised but soon pulled herself together and went to get ready for her best friends party.

It was mid July, the sky was blue and at 8 o'clock it was still hot outside in other words it was normal day in Los Angeles.

Miley was wearing a black tight dress that ended above the knees. The dress hugged all her curves and showed her cleavage (the outfit Miley is wearing is the one Demi wore at the VMA's 2011 but instead of grey is black). Her hair loose with his natural curls and her make-up was simple, only a little eyeliner, shadow and lipgloss.

On the way to the restaurant Miley started to think about Sunday night. Usually in the movies when two people become one, they make love slowly with soft music playing in the background then after the love making they lay there intertwined with the sheets covering all the important places talking softly to each other.

With Miley and Nick that didn't happen. When they got to the room they jumped at each other like hungry lions who were just thrown a juicy piece of meat almost ripping each other's clothes off and then when they finished they just laid there trying to catch their breaths without talking trying not to touch one another (every single time they did it was the same and they did it 5 times). In other words what happen wasn't romantic at all. The only thoughts running through Miley's head after each round was _"Don't tell anyone I did this. Never ever tell anyone that I was stupid enough to do this"._

Nick was a player, he sleeps with every girl he can seduce (and that's a lot because he really knows that his doing) and that's why Demi and Dani hated him so much because almost every story Miley told them started with "So were sitting at the bar and girl came to Nick…" and they all ended the same way "So she threw her drink at him and left the bar running with tears streaming down her face." When they become best friends Miley also become the person Nick told everything to and sometimes she even played the role of his girlfriend so one of his victims could see that they didn't had any choices and of course Miley was also the women he asked for help when he needed someone to bail him out of jail.

**Flashback**

It happen a year ago in April, Miley was called to the Los Angeles police station to be a witness in Nick's favor and to bring him some clothes. She was the station reception a few minutes and someone took her to the interrogation room where 2 officers were waiting.

– Miss Stewart – the male officer started

Miley was nervous she knew she didn't do anything but still she was in interrogation room with two officers sure she wasn't handcuffed but she felt like she was. If she was there much longer she would admit to be the one standing on top of the hill the day Kennedy was murdered.

– Miss Stewart – the office said trying to catch her attention – How well do you know Mr. Lucas?

– Hum, really well – She answered clearing her throat before started again – I've known him for about two years now.

– Are you in a relationship with him? – Now it was time for the female office to question her.

– No. I have a boyfriend, Liam. Liam Blacklee – She answered with the sudden eager to tell them everything – And Nick I mean Mr. Lucas is single – _REALLY SINGLE! _She thought

– Mr. Lucas was arrested on suspicion of trespassing a private property and indecent exposure. – The male officer explained.

_WHAT? _Miley thought

– Nick Lucas? – She asked – _My_ Nick Lucas?

The officer nodded

– He was found naked on the roof of a house near here…

– Let me guess – Miley interrupted the officer now fully understanding the situation – Inside the house there was women whose husband had just got home and states never seeing Mr. Lucas in her life?

– That as happened before?

Miley signed and shook her head

– No, I just always waited for it to happen. Not the trespassing private property thing because Nick wasn't capable of ever doing that.

– That only court can decide – stated the officer

– Mr. Lucas is an ass but not a criminal – She said trying to convince the officers. – Please don't charge him. I promise you it won't happen again and he was thinking of going to work in New York but if he has a criminal record he can't. I personally will assure me that anything like that won't happen again. Please don't let a simple mistake ruin his life. _Please!_

One hour later she was waiting outside the station with Nick next to her wearing the clothes she brought him which were a HMFC t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

– Miley, you are looking so tired – he said – Did you got back this morning from Cannes?

– Yes I did. I got home and got a call from a desperate wannabe criminal who needed a witness his favor.

– I'm sorry

– Yeah

– Thanks for coming Mi you didn't have to do it… The officer told me you defended me. She said you were a good friend not that I didn't know it already. I've only talked to you about New York once and you didn't forget that means a lot to me. Thank you.

– What are friends for right?

– Well at least this one good think came out of this whole thing

– And what was it?

Nick waved a paper right in front of her face

– The officer gave me her number. Were going out – He said with a smirk

– What? – She turned to him

– She was hot don't you think? So we're gonna get to know each other better, way better.

– You're really going out with her?

– Oh Yeah

Miley took the paper he was holding, creased it and threw it into the gutter so he couldn't get it back.

– That's what I think of that.

– What the…Miley! – Nick said completely scandalized not taking his eyes of the gutter – What are you thinking?

– What am I thinking? Did you even noticed that she had a wedding ring on her finger so I don't know maybe SHE'S MARRIED!

Nick looked at her and shook his head no

– NO! – Miley yelled at him while walking to her car – OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!

**End of Flashback**

That was the man Miley has slept with. A man to whom she should not be more than just a dot in his list of women's to fuck before he's 40. However that didn't stop her from doing it and was the problem, she knew how Nick was and she slept with him anyway. It scared her that she could be like that, that for starters she would sleep with him leaving his body full of bite marks and scratches. That night they only stopped because they were out of condoms.

When he got to bed after going through his clothes trying to find a condom she turned her back on him, closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep or else she could fall into temptation do it without protection and only worry about the consequences later which usually wasn´t anything like her because she very prudent when it come to that kind of situations.

When they were young it was always her brother, Sam who got into trouble for not paying attention in class, not doing his homework and sneaking out at night to go to parties while Miley on the other hand was a straight A's student and the 1st party she went to she was already in college.

In college, Selena was always the one who got into trouble for not studying or missing classes. It was Selena who needed to take the morning after pill Miley even brought her more than one pregnancy test. Miley also had one night stands but she was careful and the same with her boyfriends, she went to her classes, she had safe sex and she never needed to pee on a stick.

Stopping at Village Idiot, Miley looked at door trying to get the courage to face her ex-best friend, taking a deep breath she took step towards the door.

Walking in the restaurant she soon spotted her friends at a table in the back. She took another deep breath and remembered herself that nothing could ruin Selena's night and walked towards them.

– The party can start Miley has arrived. – She said with a fake excited voice.

Miley walked towards her best friend who was wearing a short purple dress that showed her long legs but not much cleavage, the shoes were light brown (the dress Selena's wearing is the one she wore at Never Say Never premiere and is the shoes which I can't tell which color it is), her long brown hair was loose and wavy and her make-up was just like Miley's only a bit of eye-liner, shadow and lipgloss. Miley gave her a kiss on the cheek and a big tight hug.

– Happy Birthday Selly. I love you – She said giving her a bag.

Selena opened the bag and inside was the Louis Vitton handbag that she had loved the last time they went shopping.

– OMG! I loved it so much. Thanks Miles. I love you too.

– So did you had a good day?

Selena was a middle school teacher but today she took the afternoon off so she could to celebrate.

– Wonderful – Selena said looking at Taylor with love

– You better be taking good care of my bestfriend – Miley said looking at Taylor who also took the afternoon off to be with Sel.

– Always. – He said trying to smile but without success

Taylor wasn't a big fan of Miley so he didn't smile much around her. The occasion when they are all together must be horrible for him and well they usually got together 3 or 4 times a week since Taylor and Selena started dating 3 years ago.

Suddenly Miley's heartbeat started to increase as she remembered the person sitting right next to her and turned to Nick.

Their eyes collide but none of them said anything. "_Talk Miley Talk" _she thought. She opened her mouth and said

– Hey Nickypoo how are you? – _"OMG Miley what the hell are you saying? Get a grip on yourself"_

– Good – Nick said a little bit uncomfortable – What about you?

– Never been better – Miley said with her southern accent showing more than usual

– Good to know.

"_Couldn't he be more obvious? I think there isn't a soul in Los Angeles who realized that we had slept together."_

Miley sat down next to Nick while Selena and Taylor went to the bar. Their group had a tradition the 1st round was always on them because it was how they met. (Imagine Village Idiot is a restaurant/bar because I've never been there so I don't know how it is, just cope with ok? Thank you)

The moment they were out of ear shot Nick said almost instantly

– So you didn't tell Sel

– Yes Nick, it's good to see you too, I've been fine that's for asking. – She said with a sarcastic voice. _"Ok so we had… but that didn't mean he had to be rude, were friends after all"_

– What? – He asked with a raised eyebrow

– No I didn't Sel. Why did you tell Taylor?

Nick blushed. Not much but enough for her to know that he had told – I didn't get tell anything to Taylor…look we need to talk.

– Okay, talk

– Not here, not now. Later when were to leave I say we meet at your house but we can't… oh that's easy you just need to buy a scart cable to connect you hi-fi to the TV and there you have it: surround sound. Easy.

"_What the hell is he talking about?"_ Miley thought in the time to see that Taylor had placed on the table.

– Here it is but wait for the rest. She's bringing the appetizers.

Seconds before Selena walked towards the table holding a tray with 4 shots of tequila with slices of lime and salt. Miley just thought _"Were back in the dark nights of College."_

– We have something to tell you guys – Selena said with a big smile on her face when they finished their dinner.

While Selena was talking Miley became aware of something that was bothering her. Taylor. Since the food was served that he wasn't himself, he was more quiet than usual and he rarely looked up during the dinner.

– C'mon quit the suspense what is it you have to tell us? – Nick said breaking the silence that had settled after Selena's talk.

She looked at Taylor and smile. He winked at her and gave her a small smile.

– WERE MOVING IN TOGETHER! – Selena said with pure happiness and her eyes shining.

– OMG! Selly that's AMAZING! I'm so happy for you guys. – Miley said really happy for her bestfriend – When did you guys decided that?

– It's my birthday present

– Great present, Tay. Compared to that my present was nothing.

– What do you think? – asked Taylor to Nick

Everyone looked at him. His hand was frozen in the way to the cup and he looked straight at Taylor.

– So, what do you think? – He asked again

– Sorry – Nick said putting his hand away – Is just it was a shock…I mean a good shock. No, really good. I'm so happy for you to.

– So when is this big event happening? – Nick asked with an I-don't-care-at-all voice

– This weekend. I have to go to Paris next week on business for 10 days. I already talked with Robert and he told me I don't need to pay last month rent.

– Oh okay

With that said no one else talked everyone was looking at their plates until Miley with the need to break the silence said

– Let's order champagne to celebrate Sel's birthday and the new step in your relationship.

Selena smiled big while Taylor became pale. He didn't like to spend much money and he certainly never bought anything by his own initiative.

– It's on me and Nick right?

– Yeah sure – Nick agreed – Of course it is

He looked at Miley with such gratitude. He would do or pay anything to erase the couple's memory to his reaction to the news.

After a whole bottle of champagne it was time to leave. Since it was a party none of them drove because they knew they were going to drink so they called 2 cabs. Selena and Taylor's was the 1st one to arrive and the second the car was seen anymore Nick started to bang his head on the table.

– Stupid – bang – stupid – bang – stupid – bang

– It's was that bad – Miley said felling bad for him

He stopped banging his head and raised an eyebrow

– Ok fine, it was bad. Really bad

– I can't believe I reacted that way

– It was a shock. Everyone reacts in his own different way

– It's just…if at least could… Oh well forget it. Let's go outside and wait for the taxi – He looked at her – We can talk now if you want

Miley shrugged – Ok, I'm easy. At least that's what is written the men's bathroom

Walking out of the restaurant Miley had to cross her arms so she wouldn't throw Nick against a car and do him right there. _"WOW. Guess you shouldn't have drank that last beer?"_

– What did you wanted to talk about?

– What do you think?

She didn't answer just stood there looking at him. Nick approached her, grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her. The kiss was different from the one they shared on Sunday.

– I wanted to this all night – He said when they pulled away

– Not when you were freaking out about Sel and Tay

– Your wrong, I wanted to do it the moment you walked in with this dress…OMG I can't even describe what I felt when I saw you – He said before kissing her again, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her to him.

– Sorry about this morning. I was so confused – She said when they pulled away

– It's ok, don't worry I understand – He said giving her a peck on the lips.

Before anything more could be said a taxi stop and the driver asked

– Taxi to Toluca Lake and Studio City? Miley and Nick?

– That's us – Miley answered the driver

The cab ride was silence but not an awkward silence or anything like that it was more a comfortable silence because none of them wanted to have this conversation on the ride home with a completely stranger listening to it.

When they were almost at the 1st stop which was her house, Miley decided to break the silence

– What did you told Taylor? – She asked when

– I told him that I had found a person who I have strong feelings for but I asked him to not say anything because... – He looked at him and smiled – because I didn't know how she felt about us. Yet.

**Please follow me on twitter my username is IWantNiley2011**

So this chapter is boring I know but I was out of ideas and again I'm so sorry for taking so long but now with school id getting hard to write but since I have Thursdays off from school I'm gonna try and write.

0o-ThisIsMe-o0; TheMSBrandy1; dodgergirly – Thank you guys so much for reading this :D

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review

Xoxo Raquel Canena


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

**This is my 1****st**** story and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but I'm Portuguese so yeah **

So 2 chapters in 2 days. That's more than I ever did and I'm not sure when I will do the next one but I hope soon. Enjoy :D (There are a few spoilers in the end xD)

– _I told him that I had found a person who I have strong feelings for but I asked him to not say anything because... – He looked at him and smiled – because I didn't know how she felt about us. Yet._

The taxi stopped in front of her building, she looked at him and said

– Why don't you come to my house and we will talk about it?

Nick shrugged and nodded.

When they walked in her apartment they went straight to the kitchen.

– Do you want some coffee?

– Yes please

They drank their coffee, Miley got up to put their mugs in the sink and when she turned around he was right in front of her.

– What did you wanted to talk about? – He asked as he removed the hair from her face leaving his fingers on her skin. Instead of pushing him away, like she often does, she took his hand and intertwined with her own.

– Well, us... – She started to say but he interrupted her by leaning in and kissing her neck

– We shouldn't…– Miley moaned

He unhooked her dress and kissed her shoulder

– Really, we shouldn't be doing this…

He pushed her hair out of the way and went back to kiss her neck. Miley moaned when he sucked on her neck leaving a mark.

– We should talk about…

He started to make his way to her breast with kisses and she didn't had much self control left

– About how this could, hum, affect

He's hand were on her tights making their way to her panties

– Affect...affect Sel and Taylor's relationship

He stopped, looked at her, sighed and took his hands out of her dress

– To be honest, Miley, I don't wanna know how this is gonna affect their relationship and I couldn't care less about it.

– Really? – She said

He make a surprised look – Really, why are you so surprised?

She shrugged – No reason.

– For the past 3 years you became my best friend. You listened to me, you gave me advice and you took care of me when I needed even though I didn't do the same for you. So yeah I like you. Yesterday I was planning to tell you how I felt and leave you to decide what to do next but then sitting there I didn't know what to say. For 3 years I've been telling you everything but at that moment I couldn't find the right words so I decided to kiss you and that lead to… you know. When I woke this morning and you weren't there I panicked. I thought I had screwed everything up.

– Are you sure this isn't the alcohol talking?

– Maybe it has a little to do with the fact that I'm drunk but it also has to do with the fact that I have never chase after a woman for 8 months. Usually I give up after 2 months, 3 if she's that special.

– You've been chasing after me for 8 months? Yeah right – She said in a mocking tone

– If you were someone else I would say you making yourself clueless but since it's you I know you're serious.

– Careful boy, that looks like an insult

– How many texts saying "I'm bored, can I come to see you?" a girl needs to get until she realizes that or he likes her or he's stalking her?

– I thought you were being nice – she said – Were friends after all

– Ok and what about all that times I went to your office and took you out to lunch? Or all the times I invited myself for dinner? Didn't you said last night that I practically live here?

– I thought that…– she couldn't finish that sentence because now that she thought about it all the signs were there. If one of her friends had asked her what did all these things meant she would say _"He's so into you!"_ but is different when it happens to you or in this case when it's Miley and Nick.

– Yesterday, I almost had to send you an e-mail telling you I was going to kiss you

– Don't exaggerate…I'm not that bad

– I know and that's one of the reasons why I like you – he got closer to her – Miley, just so you know, I'm going to kiss right about… now – and he kissed her

"_I'm not going to work today…I'm not gonna drag myself out this bed, leave this apartment and go that office." _Miley thought

After yesterday, maybe it would be best to remind Dani the reasons why she hired her. It only take one day answering phones and put up with Demi alone to resolve the matter.

After texting Demi saying she wasn't going to work and reading her reply Miley pulled the sheets over her head to hide from the light coming from the windows. She forgot to close the blinds last night and now the light was combined with the tequila, the beer and the champagne and it was making her head explode.

– Don't you have the feeling that someone is playing drums with your head? – Nick whispered from his place next to her on the bed.

– You can say that again – she said smiling while turning to him

– I take it you're not going to work either – He asked

– Either?

– Yeah, I took the day off. I already knew it would be a waste

– How cleaver of you

That meant they would spend the whole day together. Not that she wanted him to leave she just wasn't sure if she wanted him to stay.

– Do you want me to leave?

– Why, do you want to go?

– I could stay here all day with you naked – he whispered in her ear while hugging her from behind and kissing her neck and her shoulder. Suddenly last night events were happening all over again.

– What do you think about the idea of Sel and Taylor living together? – He asked her a few hours later when they were sitting on the couch. She had her feet on his lap and was reading a book while he was massaging her feet.

– I'm happy. It's what they want. I bet they will get married soon

Nick stopped his previous actions and looked at her – You think so? – He asked with a nervous voice

– You don't?

– I don't know. I've known Taylor since we were 10 and he was never someone to settle down

– So what you're saying is that Taylor is just like you? Afraid of compromises?

– I know I give the impression of being a Casanova but I'm not like that – and suddenly he got very serious – I've had a long term relationship. It lasted almost 6 years.

"_WHAT? How didn't I know that about my bestfriend? I thought I knew everything about him? This is like Selena telling me she had been pregnant before we've met in high school. One of these days I would have to ask him about this story but now it's not the time"_

– Taylor never had a stable relationship that lasted so long.

– Maybe Sel is THE one

Nick laughed but soon realized she wasn´t kidding and stopped

– They're going to fast. She barely knows him

– Is 3 years to fast? What is your problem really Nick?

He tried to act cool and said – It's nothing. Maybe I'm just sad we wouldn't be living together anymore.

– Everything's going to be ok you still Joe and Rob living with you

– Maybe your right but whatever I might have found someone too

– Did I? – He looked at her

– Did you what? – Miley asked as if she didn't heard him before

– Did I found someone? Someone who can start call my girlfriend?

Miley opened her mouth to answer but he stopped her

– And don't you dare say "I don't if you found or not"

Miley closed her mouth and looked at him

– Miley, I know you have half of the men's in Los Angeles after you but…

– Are you kidding me? – She interrupted him

Nick raised an eyebrow – What did I do now?

– Nothing, nothing keep going

– We'll act like adults that we are and decide once and for all if this between us can work out or not because we're seeing each other all time. So Miley, what's going on between us?

What you would she answer? 6 months ago she made the decision of being single for a while but now she didn't know if she wanted to stay faithful to her decision or not.

– I see – he said when she didn't said anything – I'm gonna go grab my jacket and leave

– I like you Nick. A lot – she finally said making him stop and turn around – but…

– But you think that if you start to trust me I will hurt you right?

– Something like that

– Miley since I realize what I had feelings for you I haven't been with anyone else

Miley raised an eyebrow shocked – Your expecting me to believe that?

– Yes because it's the truth and I promise you that if you give me a chance I will be the best boyfriend in the world

– I believe you. I believe you say that with the best intentions in the world and you wouldn't betray me on propose but what if someone throws herself at you? What if we have a fight? What if you get drunk? There are a lot of "what if" when it comes to you and sex. I don't know if I want to be in the middle of this

Nick looked down embarrassed by her words because he knows that everything she said it's truth but then he got an idea and took a little black agenda from his back pocket.

– And what if you keep this? You can keep this until we break up. If in, let's say, 6 months were still together then you can burn it.

Miley's 1st instinct was flipping through the little black book to see if she knew any names that were in it and her second instinct was ask

– Am I in here too?

Nick shook his head no – Your to special to be in this agenda even before I started to like you

– In other words you knew I was never going to sleep with you so you didn't even bothered to put my name in this

– I just gave you my whole sex life and you're complaining you're not in it? Seriously?

–Good point. But I don't know if I want this responsibility

– It's the only way to prove you that I'm serious about wanting a relationship with you

– What about the numbers you have on your phone?

Nick gulped and Miley understood that there was an order between the women's with who he had slept with and the ones he would sleep with. If he liked her she would go to the agenda but if he realllllyyyyyy liked her she would go to his phone.

She gave him his book back – You can still be friends

– Ok, fine. I'll write all the numbers down and stick them in the book. What do you say?

– Ok that sounds fair – Miley said getting up to go grab a piece of paper but 1st she went to the kitchen and ate a little bit of that chocolate bar Dani had gave her. Chocolate helped Miley relax and in this situation she really need.

Walking back to the living room where Nick was waiting she gave him that paper and said

– Write down the numbers then.

10 minutes later there was only 20 numbers (in a total of 80) in Nick's phone. It gave Miley an enormous pleasure to see him delete number by number.

– So…? – He asked

– So we will take this thing slow, really, really slow ok?

A big smile started to grew on his face and his brown eyes started to glow.

– We can't tell Selena and Taylor at least until were sure that this will work out. I once dated a friend of Sel's boyfriend and when we broke up it was a nightmare. It almost ruined my friendship with Sel and I don't want that to happen again. So we will keep it a secret for at least 6 months deal?

– 6 months, deal – he said crawling towards her and kissing her sealing the deal.

It was official, Miley and Nick were a couple.

– Ok, so what do you girls think about me and Taylor moving in together? – Selena asked from her place on Miley's couch.

– I don't know. Are you sure to take that step Sel? – asked Demi who was sitting next to Miley who was in the middle

The three of them were having a sleepover even though it was a week day. Demi and Selena weren't close like Miley and Selena or Miley and Demi but they got along pretty fine and that's why every Tuesday they would have this sleepover every week in a different house. This week was at Miley's.

– Yeah I am. I've been waiting for this to happen for so long. I mean we've been together for 3 years now. What do you think Miles?

The two of them looked at her who seemed to be in another world

– To be honest Selly…You want an honest answer right?

She nodded her head yes and bitted her lip. She always asked for an honest answer but then she was terrified to hear it.

– I never thought he would take this big step; he's not like that you know. I know I've telling you for the past 2 years that he would do it eventually but I was saying what you wanted to listen. Deep don't I didn't believe it. But it happened and what's amazing.

Selena took a sip of her wine and said – Neither did I. I never thought he would settle down because he's just like you Miley

– Excuse Me? – Miley said insulted. _"I'm not like Taylor. I'm not selfish like he is"_

– You guys are so much a like it's scary. Every time someone brings up the future you guys try to change the subject or make some joke about settle down. That used to make me so mad because I never knew in what I could count on when it came to buy a house or plan a trip but when I met Tay I was so happy for you to be like that. I realized that he wouldn't run because even thought you don't like to talk about the future you stayed.

– Look you know what? Feel grateful you're my best friend or else you would be out of here by now got it?

– Ok then if you don't believe me let's see. Demi what's your opinion about this?

– I…I think she's right Miles. You're afraid of commitment. You're afraid to settle down and every time someone talks about the future you ignore it. – Demi said

– Ok, so if you guys say I'm afraid of commitment then prove me

– You want examples? Ok then – Selena said – Liam

– What about him?

– I've never met a guy who loved a woman like he loved you. – She explained – He would die for you Miles. The way he looked at you…

– I don't want to talk about this – Miley interrupted

Selena opened her mouth to keep talking but this time it was Demi who stopped her.

– Sel let it go. If she doesn't want to talk about it then don't push her

Miley smiled at Demi and mouthed "Thank You" Demi smiled and shrugged.

– There's always been something I've never been able to understand.

– What is it?

– How you don't get along with Tay as you do with Nick?

– Taylor and I are two different people

– But you and Nick are a lot different too. I mean he's a man whore and you're practically a nun but you get a along just fine. He comes here a lot and you're always having lunch together. Sometimes he sees you more than I do.

At the mention of Nick's name Miley smiled big which Demi noticed and giggled. Miley looked at her 2nd best friend, blushed and looked down.

– So Sel can you believe it? You're going to share a house again. It's crazy right? – Demi changing the Nick subject before Selena could sense something was happening between Miley and Nick.

– I know! Can you believe it? You've already lived with a guy before, Miley never lived with any guy and I've lived with 2 guys before.

– I've a lived with a guy before – Miley protested

– Who?

– Sam. He's a guy

– And a really hot one – Demi said

– Yeah, he might be hot guy but brothers don't count…You could have lived with…

– Maybe you should get out before you finish that sentence, Ok Selena? – Miley said getting really annoyed at her best friend

– Fine, sorry. – After a while she asked – Do you think this thing with Taylor is going to last? I mean I lived with Justin and David and I thought it would work but it didn't. I really wanted to be with them forever but that didn't happened you know…Specially with Justin. Do you guys think I made the right decision?

– You rushed things when you went live with David and Justin, they were really cool guys but it was really fast and maybe it was a good thing that took Taylor so long to take that step because now you know you're ready. He loves you and I'm not so sure that the others did.

– No matter what happen you're always the person I tell everything to. – Selena said with a smile

– Hum-hum, I know – Miley said felling guilty to be hiding something so big from her best friend.

– Hey Miles, are you ok? – asked Demi. They were both sitting on the kitchen table because Selena was sleeping in living room

– No, I'm not

– What's wrong?

– I feel bad to hide something this big from Sel

– Then why don't you tell her. I bet she will understand

– She won't I know her. If me and Nick ever break up it would ruin Sel and Taylor's relationship and mine and Sel's, believe me, been there done that.

– Wait a minute… did you just said if me and Nick ever break up? What aren't you telling me Miley Ray Stewart?

– Oh yeah…Me and Nick started dating today – Miley said blushing and handing her the Nick's black book

– What's this? – She said while flipping through the pages

– Nick's little black book

– What? OMG!

– Inside this book is the names of all the women's Nick had slept with and would sleep with.

– And he gave it to you? – Demi asked surprised

– Yeah, he did

– Why?

– Because he wants to prove to me he can be faithful and that he really likes me and he said that if we're still in 6 months I can burn the agenda but if we break he would get it back

– It makes sense. And I know I say he's a jerk but he's such a sweet jerk. What he did was so not Nick. I'm surprised

– I know I was surprised too

– So you have a boyfriend now huh?

– Yeah, a secret one which means you CAN'T tell ANYONE about this. You're the only one who knows.

– Miles don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise.

**With Nick**

After leaving Miley's house due to her girl's night, Nick went home to find Rob and Joe playing video games.

– Hey dude what's up? – Joe asked when Nick sat down on the couch

– Nothing much – he answered watching the game

– I won! – Robert cheered

– Damn – Joe complained

Nick chuckled at his 2 best friend's actions

– Well I'm going to sleep bye dudes – Robert said getting up and waking to his room

– So what's with you Nick?

– Huh? Nothing

– Don't lie. I've known you my entire life and I know that your hiding something. So what is it?

– Fine your right…– Nick said starting to tell his cousin about he and Miley

– Wait let me get this straight. You and Miley slept together and now you're dating and you gave her your black book?

– Yeah that's right but don't tell anyone ok? It's a secret you're the only one who knows

– Why doesn't Taylor and Sel know?

– Miley doesn't want to ruin their relationship or something. I don't know and I don't care as long I have Miley I'm ok with everything

– Ok, then. Well I'm going to bed because we have work tomorrow

– Ok. See you tomorrow dude –and Joe left leaving Nick alone at her living room

Nick decided to text his girlfriend and see how's the sleepover is going

_Hey baby hows everything going? Xoxo Nick_

_Hey everythings great. Sel and Dem are already asleep but I'm not tired xoxo Mi_

_Ok. Look Mi I have smth to tell u_

_What is it?_

_I told Joe about us I know I shouldn't but he's my cousin and trust him. Sorry._

_Don't worry about it because told Demi too. She won't tell anyone so were even._

_Ok well I gotta go to sleep. Big meeting tomorrow. Night xoxo_

_Bye see u tomorrow. Nighty night xoxo_

That night Miley fell asleep felling really guilty for hiding such a big secret from Selena her best friend of 12 years but what she didn't know is that she wasn't the only one hiding something.

**Please follow me on twitter my username is IWantNiley2011**

The reason Nick is so against Selena and Taylor living together is because Taylor has a BIG secret that only knows *spoiler* also the reason why Taylor doesn't like Miley very much is because Selena always puts Miley 1st and Taylor in 2nd. (Sorry for the spoilers xD)

0o-ThisIsMe-o0; TheMSBrandy1; NileyIsTrueLove – Thank you guys so much for reading this :D I hope you enjoyed this one

dodgergirly – Sorry they didn't had a fight but they did had sex. I hope you liked.

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review

Xoxo Raquel Canena


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

**This is my 1****st**** story and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but I'm Portuguese so yeah **

_That night Miley fell asleep felling really guilty for hiding such a big secret from Selena her best friend of 12 years but what she didn't know is that she wasn't the only one hiding something._

– Who are you? – Danielle's voice was heard through the office.

Demi didn't even notice that Danielle seemed mad but Miley did and so she stopped what she was doing to watch her boss. Danielle's eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were tense with indignation.

– What? – She barked over the phone

There was silence while the person on the other side talked.

– Why should I remember you? Did you save my life or something?

Demi tried to hide a smile while Miley started to panic with the way Danielle was talking on the phone.

– Who do you write for? – She asked. Miley got up quickly and ran to Danielle's desk pressing the mute button on the phone.

– Give me phone – She said stretching her hand.

Danielle grabbed the phone tighter against her chest like it was her own son.

– No

– Danielle – She cooed – give the phone to Miley – Dani shook her head again she hadn't yelled since what happened on Monday so the journalist who had the sad idea of calling that day for information's about their festival was leading with a women who was about to burst with rage.

– Give me the phone and I will let you talk bad things about the brochure of the San Francisco's Movie Festival.

Danielle's eyes widen in joy and she gave the phone to Miley and pressed the mute button again.

– Good morning, sorry for the wait. The Festival Director had to take another call. In what can I help you? I'm Miley the vide-director and public relations of the Festival.

– Hi Miley

"_Oh no, please no. why her? It had to be HER. I should have let Dani yell at her. UGH."_ Miley thought

The journalist on the other side was someone that once tried to get Miley fired.

It all happened last year.

**Flashback**

Danielle answered the phone in a bad mood and was shocked when the unknown person on the other side of the phone started rambling about her past.

Danielle was the Hannah Montana (AN I know ironic but I was out of ideas xD) of her time because she entered the show biz at 13 years old after starring in a singing contest and getting the 3rd place in London. After that she turned into a celebrity almost instantly, she was invited to a lot of commercials, had small parts in TV-Shows like F.R.I.E.N.D.S (British version), in other words she had the perfect life but Danielle being like she is (always against everything) got bored of the stardom and when she was 21 she quitted so she could go study film production. She switched London for USA (where she's actually from) and worked in a few movie studios. It was actually in one these studios that she met her husband Kevin, he was a writer there. After she met him she got the job at HFMC and two years later she was already bossing everyone around. Apparently the unknown person on the other side of the line called just to remind her of her past.

Miley had only heard silence after the "Hello, HFMC?" and looked up in time to see Danielle's face contract which meant she was about to yell. Miley throw herself on Dani's desk and took the phone out of her hands.

– We would like to interview Brad Smith – the journalist said. She was calling because that star would be coming to their festival that year for the premiere of his new movie – and we would also like to do a story about your life how did you went from a teenage celebrity known worldwide to a Director of one small festival of LA imagine that.

– I don't think it's a good idea to disturb the Director of the Festival with that kind of thing – Miley said – Your talking with Miley Stewart the vide-director and public relations of the Festival. Let's be honest we're not obligated to give you access to Brad Smith and since you came directly to us I presume you already got to see how a pain in the ass he's manager can be. However if you agree to give to the Festival and Friends of Festival a list of contacts and mention that a bunch of celebrities attended the Festival in the past I will put you in the list of interviews with Brad. Deal?

– Deal – the Journalist, whose name was Alyson Geller, said

The day of the Festival Miley went to pick Alyson up from LAX and then drove her to the hotel she was staying.

That Friday night during the party that followed the premiere of the movie, Brad had already went to bed, Alyson was sited at the bar with a bunch of admires all over her, they were all journalists or people from the movie and in the middle of that crown was none other than Nick which made her forget about all the other guys and went into one of the rooms with him.

Miley went home that night and was exhausted. She had been working for weeks until 3 or 4 am because of the Festival.

After everything was over Miley finally had time to rest so there she was lying on her couch watching TV when she felt her phone vibrate meaning she had receive a text, lazily she took the phone out and read the text:

"_Help, Four Seasons, Room 714. She's talking about moving to L.A. HELP! Nick"_

After trying to ignore Nick's text for a while Miley decided to go help him so she got up grabbed her purse and walked out. The drive to the hotel was fast since it was already late there was no traffic.

In less than 20 minutes Miley was at the hotel knocking on the door of the room number 714 for the 2nd time. Alyson opened the door only wearing a small robe and looked at her

– Miley, what are you doing here? – She asked unable to fake her disappointment.

Miley wasn't able to answer simply because this wasn't like anything she had ever done before to save Nick's ass this time she needed a story something that would make Alyson believe her.

– Hmm are you ok? – Alyson asked

– Hum yeah…yeah I am…I was just wondering…if you hum had seen Nick. Nick Lucas? I saw you talking with him on Friday night by the bar. I thought Alyson had returned to New York and when I found out you were still here I thought you might have seen him.

– Couldn't you have called? – She said annoyed

– I was passing by the hotel…look have you seen him or not? I'm really worried.

– What do you have to do with that? – She asked

– He's my…eh friend

Alyson looked at Miley up and down – _Friend?_ – She asked

– _Boyfriend_

That moment Nick appeared behind Alyson with his shirt open and his pants unbuttoned – Miley – he said faking shock

– Nicholas – She said

They stayed looking at each other in the eyes and since Miley was so tired she started to unload all her anger and tiredness on Nick.

– SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN? – She yelled – I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK AND YOU HERE HAVING "FUN"

– He didn't told me he had a girlfriend – Alyson said

– I BET HE DIDN'T! – Miley barked making Alyson back up a little

Nick was glued to the floor, speechless

– WHY DO I ALWAYS FOUND YOU IN PLACES YOU SHOULDN'T BE AT? WITH PEOPLE YOU SHOULDN'T BE WITH? I'M DONE WITH THIS NICHOLAS – That part was true Miley was really done with him. That was the last straw. – ARE YOU LISTENING TO BE? I'M DONE…ENJOY YOUR NIGHT! – She said before turning around and walking towards the elevator.

Seeing his last chance of walking out of that hotel room with a ring on his finger Nick ran after Miley

– MILEY! WAIT! – He yelled

Miley didn't stop and continued to walk towards the elevator. A few seconds later Nick walked out of the room with his jacket in his hand and trying to put his shoes on.

– MILEY! STOP! I'M SORRY – He yelled – FORGIVE ME!

Miley reached the elevator and stared pressing the button wishing he would come before Nick got her but that didn't happened.

– I'm sorry – he said

– This was the last time – she looked at him – The last one Nicholas

– I'm sorry, please – he begged. Nick was surprised with the way Miley was acting and while he thought until now everything was just an act now he saw that it was completely real. Nick tried to touch her but she pushed him away immediately.

– Mi, please forgive me – Nick was desperate. He had never seen Miley like that.

She glared at him – You're so lucky I won't cut your balls off! – Nick put his hands protecting his most precious parts, afraid she would actually do it.

The elevator finally came and Miley walked in the moment the doors opened and when she turned around she saw they had an audience and when the doors were closing she shook her head at Nick one last time.

When she was walking towards her car she felt someone following and when she turned around she saw Nick still trying to get himself dressed

– You're really mad aren't you? – He asked

– And you just figured that out now?

– I'm sorry. I had no one else to ask for help. She started talking about quitting her job in New York and move here to L.A. She wanted me to get her a job at the Times and wanted to stay at my place until she didn't got one for herself. I panicked Miley I didn't know what to do.

– Nick sex is important for a women, if you sleep with one it's natural she's gonna think that it was important for you too, that it's the beginning of a relationship. Right now she might be thinking what she did wrong and she's probably hating herself. And I was part of that which is making me feel awful. Do you understand you just tricked another woman with FEELINGS Nicholas and that disgusts me so much.

– I'm sorry.

– Your always saying sorry but you keep doing the same.

Nick looked down and sighed

– I hope the sex was worth the embarrassment Nicholas

– Actually it wasn't anything special.

Miley bit her tongue to stop her from saying something that would cause another argument.

– C'mon I'll take you home – She said

Nick nodded and they walked towards Miley's car and she took him home.

The next day Danielle got an 8 pages letter from Alyson say how unprofessional Miley was and blah, blah, blah. Danielle thought the letter was funny and forgot about it but for her and Demi that accident was the last straw for Nick after that they hated him even more.

**End Of Flashback**

It was Alyson on the other side of the phone.

– How are you Miley? – Alyson asked like she and Miley were like the best of friends.

– I'm good…sorry I didn't got you name – Miley lied

– It's Alyson…Alyson Geller

– Oh and for who do you write for?

– US Weekly

– Ok and what can we do for you?

– Well I heard that Jessica Honey will be attending the Festival this year and I would like to be able to interview her.

– No, her schedule is completely full – Miley lied

– Oh ok then so and have you seen Nick?

– Nick Lucas? The Journalist?

– Yes him

– Yeah, I see him almost every day – Miley told her

– Because of work, right? – Alyson asked desperate

– Yeah because of work and because we got married recently. I'm actually 1 month pregnant. Bye – Miley hang up and groaned.

Danielle and Demi were looking at Miley shocked because she was never like that.

–What? She angered me – Miley said shrugging her shoulder

**Follow me on twitter for updates on my story my username is ThatNileyBitch**

I'm so sorry for the long wait but school started and then exams started so I'm been really busy. I'm 17 now! Yeah My b-day was on November 29 and there's one more week of school until Christmas Break YAY!

NileyIsTrueLove; dodgergirly; TheMsBrandy1; 0o- ThisIsMe-o0; Simar; xWeAdoreMileyx and xdreamingnotliving – Thank you guys for your reviews they meant a lot Sorry for the long wait guys

So me and xdreamingnotliving have a collab together it's called Hit The Lights (go check it out on her profile )

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review

Xoxo Raquel Canena


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

**This is my 1****st**** story and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but I'm Portuguese so yeah **

–_What? She angered me – Miley said shrugging her shoulder_

Miley walked into her house and locked the door then she walked towards the voicemail machine in hope to see the little red light blinking but it wasn't because everyone who had her home phone number also had her work number and they called there because they knew she was working.

The fact that the little red light wasn't blinking made Miley frown because it's been 2 days since she had talked to Nick and she knew that if he didn't call he wouldn't call anymore.

She sighed and walked into her room to put her pajamas on so she could get ready for her Friday night ritual which was lay on the couch under a blanket, eating fast food and watching TV.

"_This is going to be a Long Friday Night" _Miley thought

Putting her jammies on Miley thought of reasons as to why Nick hadn't called her and came to the conclusion she was making a big deal out of it.

Unlike the other woman, every time Miley gets a boyfriend she turns paranoid, she turns obsessed with everything he does and she had to control herself so she wouldn't call him 4 in 4 minutes just to say "Hello" or hear his voice and she was even capable to Google him so just she knew any little detail of his life.

Lying on the couch, Miley started thinking about all her previous relationships which made her fall asleep after a while.

With her eyes still closed, Miley tried to turn the TV on with the device she had in her hands but nothing happened. Confused as to why nothing happened she opened her eyes, looked at her hands and saw that she was trying to turn on her TV with her phone.

"Idiot Miley" she muttered throwing the phone to the other side of the room.

While she was looking for the remote under the couch the home phone rang, scared of the sudden sound Miley hit her head on the couch and groaned before getting up.

"Hello?" she said while rubbing her head and sat on the couch

"Fine, you won. I was the first to give in" Nick whispered

Miley took a deep breath and asked "What?" confused

"I've waiting for your call for two days" he whispered again

"Ah…" Miley said

"And?" he asked still whispering

"And…what?" she asked

"Why didn't you call?"

"Because you said you would be the one calling me"

"Yeah I know but I felt like I pressured you too much and I was hoping you would call so I was sure you were really interested" Nick said still whispering

"Where are you?" she asked confused as to why he was whispering

"Home helping Taylor pack his things"

"Then why are you whispering?"

"I don't want him to listen. He's been bugging me nonstop to call my mystery women because he says I'm impossible since the last time I was with her and I didn't want him to find out it's you."

"As long you're not whispering because you have a woman in your bed…"

"That's why you didn't call? Because you think I've gone back to my old life?" he asked

Miley was silent

"Miley?" he asked

"How many women flirted with you in these 2 days?" she finally asked "and that includes women you flirted back with?"

He was quiet for a while.

"Nick?" Miley said impatiently

Nick was quiet again and then finally he asked "What do you really wanna know?"

Miley sighed again and asked "How many women's did you gave the impression you wanted to sleep with or even kiss them in the last couple of days?"

He was silent again which made Miley nervous and worried

"It's not easy to lose old habits Mi" he sighed "but now that we are together I'm not gonna give into any temptation"

"Ok" was the only thing Miley said, truth was she was hurt

"_This has to be some kind of nightmare I mean how could someone like me, a paranoid, jealous woman could have a relationship with someone like Nick someone that in the last 6 years kept Trojan working just by himself. Maybe I should just break everything up before he sleeps with some whore and I need to kill him and her"_ Miley thought

"I'm not kidding Miley" he said "I'm really trying because this to work out"

She didn't answered

"What about you?" he asked

"What about me?" she asked

"Do you wanna this work out?"

"Hum-Hum" she said

Nick smiled and said "Cool! See you tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 10 in the van and we'll help Taylor move in and then we can go out on our own. What do you say?" he asked

"Sure sounds good" she said

"Ok then, see you tomorrow babe. Bye" he hang up

While Miley was putting the phone down 2 things came to her mind:

Was the way Nick called her babe like he was used to calling her that for years

Since when had she agreed in helping Taylor move in?

**With Nick**

"So is your mystery women ok?" Taylor asked

"What mystery women?" Rob asked

"Nick's new conquest" Taylor told him

Nick rolled his eyes "Can you all shut up?" he said

Joe laughed because he knew who Nick's mystery women was

"So you have a new toy?" Rob asked him

Nick glared at Rob "She's not a toy Robert, she's my girlfriend" he said

"Wait, girlfriend?" Rob asked

Taylor laughed "Yeah it seems like Nicky here got himself a girlfriend" he said

Rob was looking at Nick with wide eyes and open mouth which made Joe laugh

"Close your mouth if you don't to eat a fly" Nick told him joking

Rob gulped and looked at Nick "So is Taylor telling the truth? You really have a girlfriend?"

Nick nodded "yeah I do"

"Wow I wanna meet her" Rob said

"You and us" Taylor said

"No" Nick said

"Why not? We wanna meet the woman who was able to tame the great Nick Lucas" Rob told him

"Yeah Nick, you used to always say "I'm Nick Lucas and I can't be tamed" what happened?" Joe asked him

Nick looked at them "She appeared and tamed me I guess" he smiled

"Ok enough of this conversation and let's keep packing" Taylor said

They all nodded and kept packing

**The Next Day**

Nick got up and 9, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast and went to pick Miley up who was ready and waiting for him.

He picked her up and drove to Selena's house with her

**Later that day**

"Ah, you can put that box…"

While Miley, Taylor and Nick were carrying boxes from the van to the house Selena was bossing them around and trying to think of places were to put the boxes. Currently Miley was holding a heavy box while her best friend was thinking where she should put the box

"Hum…I don't know" Selena said "Taylor? Taylor!" she yelled

"What?" he answered from somewhere in the house

"Where do you want this box?" she asked

"Which box?"

The box Miley was holding had newspapers that Taylor had saved since he was a kid. He used to keep all the editions from his birthday or anything related to football and Miley was also suspicious that in box was also where Taylor hided hid collection of porno magazines which Miley couldn't understand why he did that since Selena had a very open mind that it come to that kind of things and even if she did he could always get rid of the old ones and buy new ones.

"_That's too difficult for him to do"_ Miley thought

They were supposed to be close to each other but all of them had a flaw. Nick was frowning the whole day like the world was going to end just because his best friend was moving out, Taylor didn't know Selena enough to know that she didn't mind if he read porno or not, Selena hadn't told Taylor that her last boyfriend Justin had been calling her lately and asking her to meet up with him, she didn't told him yes but also didn't told him no. Truth was that Selena wasn't a cheater but she loved the attention and Miley well she was hiding her best friend the biggest secret she ever had after Liam.

After a few hours of moving things around they all lied on the big couch in Taylena's living room well all except Nick who seemed like he couldn't move because he was so tense, while they were all lied on the couch he was just sited in a chair without moving.

Taylor looked at him and sighed because he knew what Nick was thinking.

Miley looked at them confused of what was going on. Suddenly Taylor got up and went to the kitchen which made Nick follow him, Miley looked at them and got up too.

Selena looked at her "Where you going?"

"Bathroom, be right back" she told her

Selena nodded and Miley walked away but instead of going to the bathroom she went to the kitchen where she heard Nick and Taylor talk.

"You can't do this Taylor you know that" Nick said

Taylor sighed "I know but I also know what I'm doing" he said

Nick looked at him "I hope you do because if someone finds out you're dead men"

Miley shook her head and got back to the living room where Selena was.

**Follow me on twitter for updates on my story my username is PerfectlyNiley**

So this next chapter came faster than usual and that's because I'm on Christmas break :D BTW have you guys heard the new Jonas Brothers song "Dance Until Tomorrow"? IT'S AMAZING!

dodgergirly; TheMsBrandy1; 0o- ThisIsMe-o0; Simar; and Jazz – Thank you guys for your reviews they meant a lot Love you

I also wanna thank Cristina aka PleaseBeNiley on twitter for reading this story and giving me so many support so if you have a twitter and like Niley go follow her if you don't yet.

So me and xdreamingnotliving have a collab together it's called Hit The Lights (go check it out on her profile ) and please review. The 1st chapter was mine and I know it sucks but for reading Jasmine's chapter you need to review…

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review

xoxo Raquel Canena


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

**This is my 1****st**** story and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but I'm Portuguese so yeah**

_Miley shook her head and got back to the living room where Selena was._

Selena looked at Miley when she walked back in the living room

"Are you ok?" she asked

Miley looked at her "Yeah I am, I'm just tired that's all" she lied. Truth was that she couldn't stop thinking about Nick and Taylor's conversation

"_What did Nick meant with if someone finds out? What is Taylor hiding?" _Miley's thought got interrupted by Nick and Taylor walking back in carrying food and drinks and acting like nothing was wrong.

Nick handled Miley a beer and smiled

"Thanks" she said taking it from him

Taylor turned the TV on and started watching the game with Nick.

Selena groaned "Seriously?"

Miley shook her head "Forget it Sel there's nothing we can do now"

**A Few Hours Later**

"Well me and Miley are going" Nick said

Miley looked at him

"Why?" Selena asked

"Because it's getting late and I just want to go home and take a shower" Nick lied

"Ok let's go" Miley said getting up

"Are you sure you don't want to say?" Selena asked her best friend

She shook her head "Nah I'm really tired from all the work we did today I wanna go home"

Selena nodded "oh ok then"

Miley and Nick said goodbye to Selena and Taylor and walked out of the house

"So where to now?" Nick asked getting in the truck

Miley also got in and shrugged "I don't know"

"Well we can come to my house Rob is out with Malika and Joe knows about us so"

Miley looked at him and shook her head "No"

"Why not?" he asked

"Because Joe's there and I don't care if he knows about us it's still weird and because your room smells"

Nick sighed "I cleaned my room in case you wanted to go there and yeah we need to find Joe a girlfriend"

Miley laughed and got an idea

"Oh uh I know what face what are you thinking Miley Ray?"

"Well Joe needs a girlfriend and Demi needs a boyfriend so why not set them up for a double date?"

Nick thought for a few minutes and then nodded "Sure it might work"

Miley smiled "of course it will now let's go to my house because I miss you. I haven't kissed you since this morning"

Nick chuckled and drove to her house

"Want to order in or do you prefer if I cook something?" Miley asked opening her door and walking in

Nick shrugged "I don't mind" he said walking in and sitting on the couch

Miley ordered dinner and they stayed in the living room talking and eating.

"Are you sleeping?" Nick asked later that night when they were laying on the bed.

"Not yet" she mumbled

"Do you wanna talk?"

"We're talking right now" she said with the eyes closed

"Not this kind of talk… I wanna talk about… things."

"Like what?" she said almost asleep

"You know everything about my past but I don't know almost anything about yours. For example, how many have you slept with?"

"More than ten less than 20" she told him

"Or how did your last relationship ended"

She was silent

"So? How did your last relationship ended?" he insisted

"Hmmm because of a fight"

"What?" he was confused

"A fight"

"What happened for you to fight?"

She sighed "Let's make a deal"

He nodded "Sure"

"Ok so you tell me the name of my last boyfriend and I'll tell you how it ended, deal?"

"Ok" he nodded and started thinking

She looked at him "So?"

"Hum… I remember that 1 year after Taylor and Selena started dating you stopped showing up so frequently because you had a boyfriend. I know that he wasn't a big fan of me because we were friends but I never knew who he was."

"_He wasn't a big fan of you? Well that's an understatement, Liam hated Nick" _She thought

"You were my friend you should have showed some curiosity"

"Well I was curious but I also felt something for you so I didn't wanted to know who the other guy was. It was too much for me"

"And why do you wanna know now?"

"Because now you're my girlfriend and I can take it" he said "I think"

"Do we really have to talk about this now?" she whined

"C'mon Miley, just tell me how it ended and I won't ask you about it anymore"

She sighed "Fine. We broke up because of Transformers"

"What? Why?"

"Because the movie sucked, Shia LeBouf was kinda good but Megan Fox… she was horrible!" Miley stop and waited of the explosion "Whoa I just bad mouthed Transformers and the world didn't end"

"But the 2nd one…" he said

"Had that stupid scene of a robot dying saving the human… Like c'mon everyone knows robots don't die because they are freaking COMPUTERS" she stopped him. She had heard everyone saying how great the movie was, that they cried at the end and everything but truth was the movie couldn't have been worst… _"Well I take that back… the 3__rd__ one was even more horrible"_ she thought

"Everyone thinks that just because the actors are hot and the movie is well known that it's best movie in the world. Well, Liam, that's his name, though that Michael Bay was a genius and that Transformers the movie was way better than the animated cartoons and I was fine with it because everyone has the right to have their own opinions even if it's not the right one. I had told Liam from the start that I hated that movie and he one day brought it for our movie night and I lost it and told him to not come near my DVD player with that thing. He also lost it and started shouting that I was bad in bed and that I was destined to be alone with a lot of cats because would want me and all that things. Well that's the story of how my relationship with Liam ended, because of Transformers." She finished telling the story and looked at Nick

"Why didn't you made up?" he asked

"After that we didn't talk anymore"

"What? Until to this day, you never saw him again?" Nick was shocked

She nodded "Yeah never" she lied

"Do you think he used the movie as a motive to break up with you?"

"To be completely honest I don't care and I don't like to think about that because it was the stupidest thing ever to break up an almost 3 year's relationship."

"Would you get back together with him if he asked you?"

She shook her head "No we broke up 6 months ago if I wanted I would have"

"Why?"

"Nick that's matter"

"I want to know" he said serious

Miley looked at him and sighed "I would say "Go back to Michael Bay and his robots honey"."

Nick sighed relieved

"C'mon here" he whispered

Miley crawled to him and he kissed her, she smiled and kissed back _"This is all that I need, this right here, right now… No past or future" _she thought

They pulled away and lied down Nick fell asleep while Miley stayed awake listening to his heartbeat and thinking

"_Why did Nick had to bring Liam? Why did he had to make me talk and lie? Well I didn't really lie I just didn't told him the completely truth because Nick couldn't handle the truth and I didn't told him the real reason about mine and Liam's break up to spare him… to protect him"_

"You ready Demi?" Miley asked her friend

"Yeah but I'm still not happy about this"

"Oh c'mon you are going to love it"

"Sure, it's going to be a disaster I don't even know the guy"

"I've told you his name is Joe and he's Nick's cousin"

Demi sighed "Fine let's get this double date started"

Miley smiled. She and Nick had decided to set Demi and Joe up and nothing better than a double date to do that.

Nick was at the restaurant with Joe waiting for the girls

"Do you know this Demi?" Joe asked his cousin

Nick shrugged "I saw her once or twice but we never really talked"

Joe sighed "So as long as you know she can be a total freak or worse a serial killer who only kills good looking guys like me?" he was freaking out

Nick chuckled "Dude calm the heck down, she's Miley's friend and she's not a freak or a serial killer who only kills good looking guys and even if she was you were safe since you are not good looking"

Joe looked at him "Hey!"

Nick laughed.

Miley and Demi walked in and walked towards the guys table.

Nick got up and pecked Miley's lips "Hey baby" he smiled

"Hey" she smiled back "Hey Joe, long time no see"

"Hey Miley yeah it has been a long time" he smiled

"Well Nick, Joe this is Demi. Demi this is Nick and Joe" Miley introduced them

"Hey Demi" Nick said

"Hi Nick"

Joe looked at Demi and thought _"Why do I have a feeling I know her from somewhere?" _"Hi Demi nice to meet you"

Demi smiled "Hi Joe, likewise" _"I know him from somewhere but where?"_ Demi thought.

They all sat down with Nick next to Joe and Miley next to Demi and infront of Nick.

The dinner was going great and they were all having so much fun.

"So Demi where are you from?" Nick asked her

Demi looked at him "I'm from Dallas, Texas"

Joe looked at her "Really?"

Demi nodded "Why?"

"It's funny because me and Nick lived there he was actually born there and our parents live there now"

"Oh that's so cool"

"Yeah". Demi looked at Joe more closely and then it hit her

"OMG I knew you looked familiar to me I just remembered from where I know you" Demi said

Joe, Miley and Nick all looked at her confused "From where?" Nick asked her

**Follow me on twitter for updates on my story my username is PerfectlyNiley**

FIRST CHAPTER OF 2012! I was meant to uploaded it on last day of 2011 but I couldn't finish it and I'm sorry this chapter is so short and sucky but I wanted to upload fast and then I also wanted Jemi to happen xD

School has already started so I won't upload it a lot. So Happy New Year's everyone and let's hope 2012 will be the year of Niley and new Miley and Jonas music!

About last chapter I know you are all dying to know Taylor's secret but that won't happen for a while. I added that conversation between Nick and Taylor so you guys would think about hahaha. Tell me what do you think the secret is.

dodgergirly; TheMsBrandy1; 0o- ThisIsMe-o0; Simar; and xdreamingnotliving – Thank you guys for your reviews they meant a lot Love you

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review

xoxo Raquel Canena


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

**This is my 1****st**** story and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but I'm Portuguese so yeah**

_Joe, Miley and Nick all looked at her confused "From where?" Nick asked her._

"From Dallas, you were on the same middle school as me. You were a 4th grader and I was a 2nd grader" she told him

Joe looked at her and nodded "oh yeah I remember you now, I think your sister was in my class"

Demi nodded "yeah Dallas"

Joe smiled and they kept talking

Miley looked at them and then at Nick and whispered "This is going great"

Nick nodded "yeah"

**A while later**

They finished eating and paid. They walked out of the restaurant and Joe offered to drive Demi home so Nick could go with Miley.

Miley got in the car with Nick "Do you think they will have sex tonight?" she asked

Nick shrugged "I don't know. Maybe they will kiss or something but nothing more"

She nodded and Nick drove to her house.

**With Jemi**

"Thanks for taking me home" she said

"It's ok I don't mind" Joe told her smiling

She smiled back and looked out of the window. Joe got to her building and stopped the car, he looked at her

Demi looked at him "Thanks for the ride Joe and I had fun tonight"

He nodded "Yeah I did too and your welcome"

Demi leaned in and kissed him, Joe kissed back.

Demi pulled away and got out smiling

Joe sighed happily and drove home.

**The next day**

"I'm not going and that's final"

"Oh yeah you are"

Miley heard Demi and Danielle fighting at the end of the hall the moment she stepped out of the elevator that morning, she sighed and turned around to get back on the elevator but the doors closed at that instant.

While walking towards the office Miley felt her heart drop because she knew what they were fighting about… it was almost time to go to Cannes so they needed to decide who would go this year.

"It's not part of my job. I'm only the Accountant and Organizer" Demi yelled like a teenager does telling her parents that she would hang out with whoever she wanted and they would have to deal with it "My job is to take care of the festivals accounts, manage the office, find out how much of our budget we can spend with the pamphlets and the movies and to organize the festival calendar. It's not on my contract that I have to go to Cannes"

Miley sighed and slowed down a little

"Your contract says that you have to do whatever chords you're asked to" Danielle answered Demi with the same voice a mother would tell her kid that as long as she lived under her roof she would do whatever she tells her to.

Miley stopped walking and looked around the hall to all the others quiet offices and sighed. She hated their fights a lot especially because it would made her remember her childhood and at a few really loud fights. She hated to hear loud voices and unnecessary insults and swear words.

She leaned against the wall biting her thumb nail trying to calm down. That fight wasn't just between them; it happened every year since Miley was involved in the Festival.

Cannes festival (or just Cannes which was how they called it) was such a glamorous event that when they started to work for HFMC, they didn't understood why no one wanted to go there. It was an amazing chance to meet actors, producers and writers. But when they finally went they completely changed their minds.

The first time Miley went to Cannes she took in the bag sunglasses, summer clothes, a good book to read and a guide to visit points of interest in her spare time.

She soon found out that it wasn't just press conferences, premieres or walks in the Riviera looking like an important person. It was nine days without sleeping, kissing some asses and getting insults. She had to watch so many premieres, as many as possible and some of them went on for hours and hours and talk with people that never heard of the LA Film + Music Festival and didn't plan on ever going there.

And besides all that she had to call the office every time something interesting happened so they could publish it on the festivals website.

When the Festival ended and she came back to LA, Miley spend the whole way from the airport to her house crying because she was so tired and she couldn't sleep on the plane because her tiredness made her start crying so hard that the taxi driver asked her what was wrong with her, thinking it was something to do with her boyfriend that had broken up with her but she surprised him by saying, between hiccups:

"I'm so tired!"

The taxi driver looked at her with a "that's-all" expression and she only nodded.

Ever since she started working there full time, they started to go randomly and since Miley had went last year this year was randomly Danielle's turn to go and that's why she was trying to pass it to Demi.

Miley got herself together and walked in the office "I can hear you from the other side of the hall" she sat on her chair and asked "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I refuse to go to Cannes" said Demi crossing her arms

"I've been to Cannes more times than everyone here and I'm sick of it!" said Danielle also crossing her arms

"I'm going to make some tea" Miley said getting up and walked towards the mini kitchen they had there.

"_I'm so not going"_ she thought while making tea. In other circumstances she would offer to go, like she had done many times before, but this year was different. This year she has Nick and she didn't want to leave him for a whole week. By the time she had to leave they be celebrating their 3 month anniversary.

The problem wasn't that she would miss him, which she would, but she just didn't want to give him the opportunity of finding someone else. Nine days in Cannes would mean he would be alone around sexy women's that are used to get what they want.

"_I would probably get back with no hair due to my obsessions, so I'm not going and that's for sure" _she thought.

"Ok" she said walking back in the office with 3 teas "Someone has to go to Cannes" she continued giving Demi and Danielle their teas and sitting down on her chair with hers. Demi was looking out of the window with her arms crossed and Danielle was doing the same.

"I know you are the one who went more times, Dani even before you were the Festival Director so yeah to have a few years ahead of us"

Demi looked at Miley and it looked like she would punch her any second and she ignored her and kept talking "but I also know Demi that isn't part of your responsibilities and that you hate that kind of work."

Demi nodded while Danielle rolled her eyes and was about to talk when Miley lifted her hand and said "But someone as to go"

They were all waiting to Miley to say she would go but she just turned to Dani and said "What if you take Kevin with you?"

Demi shook her head instantly "We don't have budged for that!"

Miley looked at her best friend with a "Shut-the-fuck-up" look

"What I meant was, why don't you take Kevin and you can do a mini vacations? He's a writer and has helped us with the website so you could split the projections and the events. Maybe that would help him get some financial help for his next script. I'm sure the budge can afford a double hotel room for those nine days and then, you can also to Paris for a few more days just to enjoy each other companies. Imagine Dani, 3 weeks away from here and with just you and Kevin"

There was a few minutes silence after Miley finished her speech and now she was getting nervous and afraid of Danielle's reaction.

"And can we book a double room?" Danielle finally asked

Demi looked at Miley who gave her a "Blew-this-up-and-you're-the-one-going-to-Cannes" which made her sigh and nod "Yes, you can book a double room"

"And you tell Kevin that he has to go to the projections?"

"Yes" Miley nodded "I'll talk to him. I'll give him all the indications in paper ok?"

There was a silence again but this time both Miley and Demi were nervous as hell waiting for her decision.

"Fine, I'll go" she finally said what made the other two sighed in relieve

**A few weeks later**

It was Saturday and Miley and Selena were having lunch at restaurant in the mall like they used to do but they haven't done that or see each other since Selena and Taylor moved in together almost 4 weeks ago.

Selena had cancelled the last 4 Tuesday nights saying she had tons of work and whenever Miley called her she didn't answered even if Taylor was in Paris.

"So how's life?" Selena asked

Miley shrugged and looked at her. Selena was definitely changed, she was even skinnier than normal, her hair that once was light brown now was somewhat blonde and her clothing was even more chic than usual.

"_This is not my bestfriend"_ Miley thought

"You look great" she lied

"Oh I feel great. Living with Taylor is awesome, he makes me feel so happy and I don't remember ever being that happy before"

"Aw I'm so happy for you" Miley said ironically since they lived together for a while.

They kept eating until Selena suddenly asked "Have you seen Nick?"

"Yeah I was with him a few days ago" Miley answered _"Well actually I was with him the night before and this morning but I can't tell her this" _she thought "Why?"

"He's been a really weird"

"Weird how?" Miley didn't thought he was weird, actually he more opened and less reserved.

"He stopped going to the house. The last time we saw him was when Taylor moved in"

"Maybe he's been busy with a new girlfriend"

"It's more than that. He never calls, he doesn't show up, it seems that everytime he answers the phone he's always trying to hurry us. It's like he hate us or something like that"

"Of course he doesn't"

"Taylor misses him a lot and so do I" she sighed

"Don't worry about it" Miley hadn't realized Nick hasn't talked to Taylor in a while and thought that maybe it was because of her.

Suddenly a phone went off saying one of them had a text message. They both grabbed their bags and checked their phones… it was Miley who had a text

"Sorry let me just read this" she told her

On the phone screen it said "One new message from Elvis" (Elvis, got it? Cristina I thought of you when I wrote this hahaha) which meant it was from Nick. I had changed his name on my phone so no one would find out and it was the name Elvis since he loved Elvis Costello so much. The text said _"I wanna lick you from head to toe, kisses. Your Elvis"_

Miley started to smile which wasn't unnoticed by Selena

"Who is it from?" she asked trying to read it

"Oh it's just a friend" she told her "Do you mind if I replied real fast?"

"It's rude we're having lunch!"

Miley sighed and put the phone back in her pocket but not before deleting the message

Selena kept talking about Greg while Miley nodded like she was paying any attention.

**Flashback**

Last September Miley was awoken by her phone ringing. The festival had ended the week before and she was enjoying her free time to sleep. Still asleep she had picked the phone up and answered "Hello?"

From the other side was a crying Selena "Miles" she sobbed

Miley sat on the bed worried "Everything is going to be ok sweetie, tell me what's wrong and I'll help you with everything I can"

"I th…think I'm pr…preg…nant"

"I'm on my way" she said

Miley went to Selena's house and tried to comfort her

Selena opened the door in her pajamas and Miley hugged her right away "are you sure?"

She shrugged "I don't know I'm late"

"Right well you have to calm down and we'll work it out"

She nodded "Thank you for being here"

She shrugged "Don't mention of course I would come"

"Aren't you guys careful?" Miley asked

"Yeah… it was just one time" she sobbed "We got carried away and oh my god he's going to kill me, he's going to dump me and then kill me" she cried harder

"No he's not, besides he would have to get through me first"

She sighed "I'm in a big mess Miles. He's not going to want this baby. When he finds out he's going to go crazy. He's going to hate and I don't wanna lose him. I love him Miley so much. I didn't want this to happen it was a mistake"

"Sel a baby is not a tragedy" Miley told her "And even if it's planned or not a baby is always a good thing."

Selena glared at her "You don't get it do you? He doesn't want kids. He never did and he made sure to tell me on our first date"

"Ok before you start freaking out you have to sure. I'll go buy you a test. And if the results are positive we'll worry about his reaction. Just know that I'll always be here with you"

Selena nodded "thanks"

"I'll be right back" Miley walked out of the house and drove to the drug store and got a few pregnancy tests and got back to Selena's house.

"Here" she handled her the bag "I'll be right here with you"

Selena walked to the bathroom and did the tests while Miley waited in the living room… she had to admit she was very nervous for her bestfriend.

Selena got out and of the bathroom and they waited together a few minutes until the tests were ready, they both looked at the results and saw a minus sign in all of them which made them both sign in relieve

**End of Flashback**

Miley sighed thinking about that time when Selena called her when she needed something and now she doesn't even call her once a week.

"Well I need to go" she said getting

Miley snapped out of her daydream and looked at her "What?"

"Me and Taylor are going to a friends house in Santa Barbara today"

"But… I thought we were going shopping!" Miley said

"Yeah I know sweetie but I can't. Sorry"

Miley sighed and stood up too

"Well I'll call some other time. Bye Miles"

"Bye Sel" they hugged and Selena left leaving Miley alone

After standing there alone she decided to go shopping by herself since she had nothing else to do.

When she was walking out of a store her phone rang and she answered it "Hello?"

"Are you alone?" Nick asked

Miley looked around the mall "Not exactly"

"Is Selena with you?" he asked

"Not now" she said. She didn't want to tell him her so called bestfriend had left her alone without feeling a bit sorry for it.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No why would I be mad at you?" she asked confused

"You didn't answer my text so I thought you didn't liked it and got mad"

"Why would the fact that you want to lick me from head to toe make me mad? I didn't answered because I was in the middle of a conversation with Selena that's all"

"Hum ok" Nick wasn't convinced or mad

"Everything is ok Elvis. I'm not mad at you" she smiled

"I was worried Sel would talk bad about me since I haven't seen them"

"Yeah she mentioned it. But no one makes you want to be them if you don't want too… by the way she had…. to… hum…. go somewhere so we can still go bowling if you want"

"Really?" Nick loved to go bowling it's was like his favorite thing to do, well second favorite cause the favorite first one was sex

"Yeah really"

"Great! Well that fact that Selena left is not great it's horrible but it's great we can go bowling. I'll pick you up at the mall in 10"

"Ok" she hung up and waited for him

He picked her up 10 minutes later and they went bowling.

**A few days later**

Miley got out of work and went to the bar where she would meet her secret boyfriend and their friends for Taylor's birthday.

When she walked in she walked towards them and she was about to seat next to Nick and when Taylor said "You're going to be sitting in a rejected women seat"

Miley looked at him "Excuse me?" she said

"Well the famous Delta was sited there a few minutes ago"

"DELTA?" She asked while looking at Nick who was avoiding eye contact.

**Follow me on twitter for updates on my story my username is PerfectlyNiley**

I'M SOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYY FOR THE LONG WAIT but I've been sooooo busy with school…

I'm so sad for Whitney Houston must she Rest In Peace

OMGGG this chapter sucked big time… I'm so disappointed with this

dodgergirly; TheMsBrandy1; 0o- ThisIsMe-o0; Simar and Aly– Thank you guys for your reviews they meant a lot Love you

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review

xoxo Raquel Canena


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

**This is my 1****st**** story and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but I'm Portuguese so yeah**

**This chapter is dedicated to Aly (Niley_Brazil on twitter) because it's her 18 birthday and I love her 3**

"_Well the famous Delta was sited there a few minutes ago"_

"_DELTA?" She asked while looking at Nick who was avoiding eye contact._

Delta was one of the many women's in Nick's past. She was someone important. He met her at a wedding, about a year ago, and she was with someone who was her fiancé (who watched Nick the whole night since he was talking with his girlfriend). Delta didn't flirted with Nick and Nick, who enjoyed her company and was still getting to know her, didn't flirted with her either.

When it was time for Delta to leave she took his hands and squeezed them between hers and gave him a small note with her phone number and whispered in Nick's ear "Call me" before walking away with her fiancé, whose name was Brian.

A day after the wedding Nick had called her and they decided to meet up for coffee a few days later in a place far away from both their houses so no one they knew would recognize them. They talked, they kissed and they touched each other and they took advantage of the coffees facilities, especially the women's bathroom.

They were together for 5 months and Miley had thought Delta was going to be The One for Nick. He even took her to his room which was something he never did but he never introduced her to Miley, Taylor or Selena and now she had been sitting in the same place Miley was now.

Miley kept looking at Nick was still looking away

"Nick?" she said

"Hmm?"

"What was she doing here?"

He sighed and looked at her "She just came here by chance. When you live in the same city as your ex these things tend to happen sooner or later" he said quickly

"But she's not just an ex isn't she?" Selena asked "She's The EX"

Selena tapped Miley's shoulder making her look at her "You should have seen him, Miles. He seemed entranced by her beauty. He was unable to do anything. He could barely look at her. Let me just say that she's beautiful and if I didn't know he was dating that mystery women, I would say he still has a crush on Delta. She was gorgeous" She said

Miley nodded "I bet" she smiled fake

Selena nodded "Yeah she was all curves and long hair, beautiful eyes and…"

"Weren't you going to get another round Sel?" interrupted Nick glaring at her.

"Oh yeah" she said "Do you want a beer Miles?"

She nodded and Selena walked away to the bar and Taylor went to the bathroom leaving Nick and Miley alone.

"So entranced by her beauty huh?" Miley asked him joking but it didn't work because it sounded exactly like it was supposed to: Miley was jealous.

"Miley, I didn't even looked at her because the last time I saw her she tried to attack me with a knife"

The things between Nick and Delta didn't end well. They ended extremely badly. After being together for about 5 months and Delta thought that what they had was a very serious and stable relationship, so she decided to take the next step and invited him to meet her parents, however he declined and also decided to end things between them and told her they should see other people but the way he got to end things wasn't the best.

Miley looked at him "yeah I remember that but c'mon you decided to sleep with her and then while you were lying in bed together you told her it was the best if you guys met other people. If it was me I would have ripped your balls off right there with my own hands, I wouldn't have walked away to have my bestfriend, a few days later, barging in to your house to give you a lecture and since she already hated you for breaking Delta and Brian's engagement, you go and make her hate even more by dumping her bestfriend like that but you instead of just listening to her, you had to what Nicholas, huh?" she asked

Nick sighed "I seduced her and slept with her" he mumbled

She scoffed "Yeah because you couldn't be less than a pig back then if you hadn't done that! And you also had the fucking nerve to tell her that what happened was just a quick fuck to spare you the lecture she was going to give you and even asked her if she didn't mind leaving because you already had plans and had to get ready. And with all of this you were so naïve to not know why one day you got home and there Delta was waiting for you, on your front door, holding a butcher knife."

Nick looked at her "Yeah I was pig back then but I'm not like that anymore and you know that Mi"

Miley sighed "That's the problem, Nick. I don't know that at least right now"

He was about to say something but Selena and Taylor returned to them

"So Miley…" Taylor said making her look at him "Did you ever met Delta?"

Miley shook her head grabbing one of the beers Selena bought "No. I can't say I had that pleasure" she said

"OMG Miles you should have heard her in the bedroom. She was always like Nickk! Niiiickkk, oh Nicccckkk!" Selena said making Delta's pitched voice "Oh but Nick wasn't quiet either" now she did Nick's voice "Ui Delta, Oh Delta, Yeah Delta, Fuck Delta!"

Miley rolled her eyes annoyed with that conversation already

"So Nick is sex with mystery women as better than with Delta?" Taylor asked

"That is none of your business Taylor, is it? It's not like you are ever going to find out anyway" he told him

"_In other words: No. And I thought our sex life was amazing"_ Miley thought

"So that's a no?" Selena asked smirking

"Yes Selena, it's a no" he said looking at Miley, who was looking down, before continuing "The sex isn't as better as it was with Delta… It's way better. Everytime I see her I want to make love with her. To turn me on she only needs to walk in the same room I am. It's the best sex I've ever had and, like you guys love to remind me everytime, I've had a lot of sex."

"That good huh?" Taylor asked

"Of course it's that good because I love her and it's always good with the people you love right?"

Miley smiled a bit hearing him say all that about her and the only thing she wanted to do was lean over and kiss him passionately

"When can we meet her?" Selena asked ignoring his question

"I was unable to do something so evil to her. Have you guys heard yourselves? She would have dumped me in less than 5 minutes"

"Wait! You aren't even going to introduce her to Miley?" asked Taylor surprised

Nick shook his head "No because unlike you guys she trusts me. Well enough of this conversation and let's drink. This round is on me."

A few hours later, Miley walked out of the bar drunk and wrapped her arms around Taylor's neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't move not really used to that kind of PDA from her so she pulled away from him and hugged Selena.

"You are my bestfriend Selly bear" She said "I love you very much"

"I love youuuuuuu tooooooo" she stuttered "Come to my house next week and I'll tell my boyfriend to go to Paris so we can have a whole weekend together"

"Okayyyyyyyy"

"And…" Selena got interrupted by Taylor who pulled away from Miley and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him in a protective manner while glaring at Miley because he hated when she acted like that but even more when she made Selena act that way.

The way Taylor pulled her away from Selena caused Miley to loose balance and almost fall if it wasn't for Nick who caught her and held her so she didn't move.

Nick told them he would take care of her and take her home so Taylor and Selena left leaving them alone.

"You donnnn't have to take me homeeee. Go see your mystery women" she slapped his chest lightly "Go have that awesome sex. I'll just go home I have a date with my vibrator. Its awe…" he capped her mouth with one of his hands

"Shut up Mi"

She rolled her eyes "Well the buses are that way" she pointed to the other side of the road to the bus station

"I know but first I want to make something clear" he said grabbing her and pulling her to an alley next to the bar with his body pressing her against the wall "I wanna make sure you know who you are" he told her

She looked at him confused "What are you taking about Nickypoo?"

"I want you to know that you are the best sexual partner I've ever had. I'm not saying that just because. It's true and I want you all the fucking time, if it was for me we would never leave your bed"

"I know" she said "I know I am the fuck of the century every guy says the same. Me Miley Stewart the fuck of the centu… "Nick interrupted her by kissing her passionately. She felt herself relax against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. A few minutes later he was pushing her skirt up little by little.

She pulled away and breathe heavenly "What are you doing? We can't. Not here" she managed to get out between breathes

He didn't listen to her and started kissing her more urgently and fierce, this time pushing her skirt full up. Miley decided to give him and started unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked

She smiled and nodded "Yes"

He nodded and took out a condom pushing her panties down while she did the same with his boxers. He put the condom on and entered her making her jump and wrap her legs around his waist while he grabbed her ass.

After they were finished Nick pulled out of her, looking at Miley who had her eyes closed and was breathing heavenly.

"Whoa" she managed to say when she opened her eyes and looked at him

He smirked "Yeah I told you were the best"

She giggled "Well let's go home before someone catches us" she said putting her panties back up and her skirt down. He nodded and got dressed too.

After they were ready he grabbed her hand and they took a taxi to Miley's place.

The next day, Miley went with Demi to a sex shop because Demi needed new and sexy lingerie.

"So I take things with Joe are going well?" Miley asked her

Demi smiled "Yeah I guess so. We've been to a few dates after the double date and we've also kissed and he sort of asked me to be his girlfriend"

"Sort of?" she asked

"Yeah I mean he didn't actually asked me to be his girlfriend but he said we could see where that was going to see if we connected in every way, you know?" Demi said going through some lingerie

Miley nodded "I think so. He doesn't want to commit until he knows the sex is worth it. Is that it?"

Demi giggled "Yeah I guess so and I don't mind that. I've been without sex for way to long"

Miley laughed "But why are we looking for lingerie in a sex shop? I bet you could find something better in Victoria Secrets"

"Because I'm looking for a lingerie that says «You are about to have the night of your life and you won't forget it» and that kind of lingerie I'm not gonna find it in a regular store"

Miley nodded "Oh right well then hurry up cause I really don't wanna be here" she laughed

Demi picked a few items and left to go try them so while waiting for that Miley decided to look around and found some things that would totally rock Nick's world.

Demi walked out and they bought what they choose and they left the store "Thanks for coming with me Miles" Demi said

Miley smiled "Don't mention it. I was bored and we haven't done nothing like this in a while so I was missing it"

"So how are things with Nick?" Demi asked when they were sited at a restaurant having lunch

Miley smiled "They are good"

"You're having a lot of sex?"

Miley blushed and said "Yeah I guess so. I mean we do it practically every day. The only time we don't do it is when I really can't due to feminine issues"

Demi nodded "Whoa you guys are such sex machines seriously I never thought that from you. When you were with Liam you always looked so sexual frustrated"

Miley shrugged "My relationship with Liam is completely different from mine and Nick's. Liam was more reserved and traditional while Nick is very outgoing and loves to try new things"

Demi nodded "Oh well I like to see you more with Nick than I did with Liam even though Nick can be such a womanizer"

"Yeah I know that's why I don't completely trust him yet"

Miley and Nick were hanging out at her house after a week of not seeing each other due to Nick's work.

They were making out in the couch when her home phone started ringing.

"Don't answer it" he mumbled against her neck

"I wasn't planning on it" she said moaning

The ringing stopped only to start again minutes again, Miley groaned and pulled away from Nick

"No let it ring" he said

"It could be important" she said

He sighed and she answered the phone "Hello?" she said

"Hey Miles" Selena said

"Hey Sel" Nick groaned and looked up frustrated shaking his head then he leaned down and started kissing the insides of the tights slowly turning her on and making her moan quietly.

"I'm on my way to your house right now" Selena said

Miley froze and opened her eyes "What?"

"Yeah we haven't have a night for ourselves in so long and since Taylor is travelling I though «Why not»"

Miley started freaking out and started pulling Nick away from her

"Are you really coming?"

"Yes I'll be there in 10 minutes"

Miley looked at Nick who stopped teasing her and looked at her confused

"You are really coming?" she said again without taking her eyes of Nick

"Haven't you heard me the first time?" Selena said annoyed "I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"You'll be here in 10 minutes?" she said. Nicks eyes got widen finally realizing what was going on.

"OMG I'm so excited. It seems like we haven't seen each other in years" Selena said "Bye see you soon"

"Yeah, totally. Can't wait Bye" Miley lied and hang up

Miley looked at Nick "So she's going to be here soon which means you have to leave"

"So she calls you and you throw me out" he said

"Nick, don't be like that you know how she feels lonely when Taylor goes to Paris. She wants company. Her bestfriends company which happens to be me remember?"

"And I need my girlfriend which also happens to be you, remember? I haven't seen you in a week and I'll probably not going to see you soon because I have to stay working late for the next week"

"We have tomorrow all to ourselves"

"No we don't. I have work we only have the night"

After a moment of silence Nick said "I know what we should do"

Miley looked at him "What?" she asked

"Let's tell her" he said

**Follow me on twitter for updates on my story my username is PerfectlyNiley**

I'M SOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYY FOR THE LONG WAIT I can't believe it's been 2 months since I last published this story.

Simar; 0o-ThisIsMe-o0; TheMsBrandy1; Esther15 – Thank you so much for your reviews this means a lot and I'm so sorry for the late update.

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review

xoxo Raquel Canena


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

_"Let's tell her" he said_

Miley looked at Nick like he had two heads "Are you crazy?"

He shook his head "No, what's the problem? When she arrives we'll tell her and then I can stay"

"We agreed on six months…"

"Six months, six weeks, what's the difference?" he asked started to get annoyed

Miley sighed. She knew that if they told Selena now she would be devastated and god knows how long it would be until she would forgive her.

"We can't tell Sel without telling Taylor. He would freak"

Nick looked at the ceiling and took a very long deep breath "Fine" he finally said, getting up from the couch gathering his things and getting ready to leave "Fine. Call me when she leaves and I'll come back"

"Huh… she'll probably spend the night. She always does when we have a night in"

Nick looked at her shocked, not moving or taking his eyes of her. "Are you ever going to put me in first?"

"Selena gets super depressed when Taylor is not here. She needs me"

"_I _need you. But that doesn't seem to be very important for you. _She _calls and get right of me!"

Miley stood up and said "_She_? It's Selena we are talking about. She's _our _friend, you know?"

He shook his head "No. Let's see if you can understand this: Selena is my girlfriend's best friend and then she's my best friend's girlfriend. Only _after_ that is that she's my friend. There are two people that come before her. You and _then _Taylor."

Miley remembered what Selena had said when they had lunch about Nick being distant from them and his reaction when he heard about Taylor and Selena moving in together.

"Did you and Selena had a fight?"

"No" he said quickly, avoiding eye contact

"You can't even look me in the eyes when you say that. Why are acting like that?"

That got Nick's attention. He looked at Miley with his eyes full of anger which made her a bit frighten.

"Because Selena plays with you all she wants and that makes me furious. She lets stood up so she can go out with Taylor and she's always making fun of you. If she was your boyfriend you had already dumped him"

"We've always been like that"

He sighed frustrated and said "Whatever". He putted his jacket on and looked at her "I'll have to go the long way so she doesn't see me. Sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it."

Miley heart stopped and they looked at each other.

"When I was just your friend you would do anything to be with me. Maybe we should go back in time. That way I have a chance of being first sometime"

And with that said he walked out of her house without saying goodbye or a kiss. Miley looked at the spot he was in waiting for him to come back but she knew he wouldn't, he was really mad at her but there was nothing she could do. It was Selena and they promised each other they would always be there for each other whenever one of them needed even though Miley deep down knew that if the situation was reversed Selena would just stood her up to be with Taylor like has happened a thousand times before.

Even though she always put Selena first, Nick would always be second. She took care of him when Delta attacked him with a knife and she was with him that time a few months ago when he asked her to go with him do a HIV test and when they went to get the results she held his hand while they were waiting in the waiting room. He was shaking, that scared that he was.

"It was just one time," he had said nonstop "it was the first time that I didn't used a condom. I bet it's positive"

"You can't be sure of that" Miley had told him

"My life it's over if it's positive, Miley"

"No it's not" she had told him leaning him and kissing his cheek "You'll always have me. You know I'll always be here for you whatever happens"

The test had ended being negative much to their relieve.

The sound of the bell ringing, a few minutes later, made Miley jump. She got up and opened the door seeing Selena.

"Hey" she said walking in carrying wine, chocolate, a bunch of DVD's and beauty products.

"Are you ok, darling?" she asked

"Huh? What?" Miley asked looking at her

"You seem sad. Are you ok? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"_You can leave so I can be with Nick" _was what she wanted to say but what got out of her mouth was "I'm fine. Don't worry" and she faked a smiled which Selena bought and moved on.

A while later, they were sitting on the couch drinking wine and watching one of the movies Selena bought

"You know, I'm really happy we did this" Selena said.

Miley looked at her and smiled fake "me too" she lied

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes I am"

"You know you can talk to me about everything don't you?" she asked

Miley nodded "I know. It's just work stuff. Don't really, really Sel" she lied again.

Miley was in the verge of crying but she knew she couldn't or else Selena wouldn't give up until she knew what was wrong and then Miley would end up telling her and she didn't want that. _"It's too soon to tell. I'm not ready"_ she thought.

"You know, we should have invited Nick. I mean he's practically one of us. He would totally love a facial treatment" Selena said laughing

Miley took a deep breath, just hearing his name hurted her, and nodded "Yeah I bet he would"

It was 3 am and Miley was passing in her living room, still dressed with the same clothes thinking about Nick. Selena had left around midnight not wanting to stay the night.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and when she opened she was shocked to see who was there.

"Usually, when I fight with a woman, I apologize right away so we can made up. But this time I'm not going to" Nick said when she opened the door.

Miley opened her mouth to talk but he interrupted her "This is not a simple adventure to me, Miley. I thought, I hoped that we could build something together, like a relationship. You are so important to me. More than you can ever understand"

He paused waiting for her to say "You are important to me too" but wasn't going to say that because she was to mad at him.

Miley wasn't used to be left alone after a fight. With Liam their arguments were soon forgotten and they never talked about it again but with Nicholas was different and he liked to storm off mad without even bothering saying goodbye and she wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

"We have a new relationship but it's one" he said when he realized she wasn't going to say anything "You are my girlfriend, so I have the right to want you to put me in first once in a while"

Miley was going to say "But it was Selena" but thought better when she saw the look on her face.

"You just had to say you were about to leave and she have understood and even if she hadn't what was the problem? The thing is you can't treat me like that. No matter who it was. If we are doing something together you don't go and tell other people that you are not busy. You wouldn't do it with Selena so don't do it with me. Do you understand where I'm getting at?" he asked

Miley shook her head so he continued "Let's imagine, you came to visit me during the Festival. You are so exhausted that you can barely keep your eyes open and you know that you'll have to get up really early the next say to go pick some movie director at the airport. But we haven't seen each other in a long time and you are crazy to see me. Then two minutes after you arrived I got a call from Taylor asking me if I wanted to go out and get drunk and asked me if I was busy and told him that I wasn't busy that I was just with a girl but she could wait. What would you do? Would you have understood? Hell no. you would have kicked me in have kicked me in the balls before I even hanged up the phone.

Miley sighed knowing he was right

"And I've known Taylor longer than you've known Selena. He's more of a brother to me than my own brother. But I've never stood you up because of him"

By now they were in the living room. Miley was sitting in the couch and Nick was up in front of her. He went and sat next to her, grabbing her hand "Miley look I don't want us to end. I just want you to put me in first. I haven't felt like this in years and that was why I didn't apologized the moment you opened the door so we could "made up" in bed the next minute. I want a relationship to be…" he hesitated a little before saying "solid"

"It won't happen again" she finally managed to say

"I love you" he blurred out making Miley's eyes widen "and I don't wanna be mad at you"

"I don't want you mad at me either" she told him.

Nick smiled and kissed her. "And just so you know" she said when they pulled away "I really love being with you" yeah it wasn't an _I love you too _but it was the best she could say at that moment. Nick smiled at her knowing that was the best she could say right now but he was willing to wait for her even if it was forever.

**Later that night**

They were lying in bed after they "made up" properly and she had her head on his chest while he was stroking her hair.

"So what did you and Selena talked about?" he asked her. Miley looked up and looked at him "She's sad that Taylor lately is very distant"

"Distant how?" he asked

"Well he's been in Paris a lot more and when he's home he's always working"

"Oh" he said

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" he lied

"You changed when I told you about Taylor. What are you hiding?"

He shook his head "I'm not hiding anything I'm just surprised. I mean Taylor has always traveled a lot and worked even more but he's never been a workaholic. Maybe he's just in the middle of an important project so that's why he's been like that" he lied

Miley nodded, believing him "yeah maybe that's it. Well I'm exhausted. Goodnight" she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Nick lied in bed watching her before getting up and going to the living room, calling Taylor

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey dude, it's me"

"What's up Nick?"

"Nothing much and you?"

"Oh you know just… working" Taylor laughed

Nick shook his head "Dude, look you need to be more careful with your travels to Paris"

"What? Why?"

"Because Sel told Miley that you've been working a lot lately"

"What? Do you think she knows anything?" he asked worried

"No she doesn't have ways to know but you have to be careful"

"Yeah I will. Thanks Nick"

"Yeah, whatever. Look you know I don't approve of what you are doing but you are my best friend so I'll be here for you" he said

"Thanks. Well I gotta go now so we'll talk when I get back dude. Bye" Taylor hang up

Nick sighed and went back to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, when Miley woke up she was alone in bed so she got up, putted Nick's shirts on and went to the kitchen where she found her boyfriend, only wearing his boxers, making breakfast for them.

She walked behind him and hugged him "Hey" she said kissing his neck

He smirked and pecked her lips "Hey" he said "I made breakfast for us and then after I thought we could spend the day together" he told her

"Don't you have work?" she asked

"No. Since we've been working until so late this last few days they gave us the day off today"

"Oh ok" she said

"So do you want to spend the day together? We could watch go for a movie and then come back here"

"I would love to spend the day with you but I can't!" she sighed

"Why not?"

"Because Dani is leaving for Cannes today so me and Demi need to go meet her at the office for a last minute meeting and then Demi invited me for lunch because she needed to talk to me about something which I think it has something to do with Joe. I'm so sorry"

"It's ok Mi, don't worry. You didn't know I was going to have the day off"

"Yeah but I can't rescheduled the lunch if you want"

He shook his head "No, it's ok"

"You sure?" she asked

He nodded "Yes now let's go have breakfast"

She nodded and sat at the table, starting to eat "hum, this is really good Nick" she told her

"Glad you like it" he smiled

When they finished Miley went to get ready for work while Nick cleaned the kitchen

"Bye Nick. I'll be back later"

He nodded "Bye Mi" he pecked her lips "I love you"

She smiled and nodded "I know" she said before leaving

A week later, Selena and Miley had finally got sometime to go shopping. Selena has called her on Wednesday asking if she wanted to go shopping with her on Friday afternoon and since Dani was in Cannes Miley didn't saw a problem in going.

Ever since that night where Nick and Miley had that huge fight, Miley had finally accepted the fact that her and Selena had changed. They were like two cereal bars. They were completely different from one another and that was why Miley didn't told her about she and Nick even though she had a lot of opportunities to do so and that made her realize they weren't inseparable like she thought they were. There was Selena. And. Miley. They existed as two independent people. Selena. Miley. And sometimes the "and" would unite them.

That night was an anomaly. A Twix moment, with their red and gold package included in a sea of cereal bars in their ridiculous packages that has turned to symbolize their lives.

Their friendship right now was like eating a Twix. Like you've always ate a chocolate, which was a Twix and then one day you decide to eat a different one and then every day you eat a different one. For example you start with a Mars, then a Crunch, then a Maltesers, then a Kit Kat and you finally end up choosing a cereal bar even though you don't even enjoy them very much but you start buying them and eating them every day until one day you say "Today I fell like eating a Twix" so you go and get one which brings back good memories but the next day you go back to the cereal bars.

Miley and Selena were at one store and Miley noticed that Selena was a lot skinnier than the last time she saw her.

"Have you lost weight?" Miley asked her

"Yes" Selena said happily and proud of herself "I look good, don't I?" she asked

"Don't you think it's too much?" Miley asked worried "Maybe you should stop that diet for awhile. Maybe gain some weight?"

Selena looked at her "Are you jealous because you realized that you also could lose some weight?"

"What did you just said?" Miley asked surprised

"Nothing" Selena chuckled "I was only kidding and besides Taylor likes me like this so why should I change?"

"Oh yeah why would you?" she said sarcastically

"Exactly and besides I was sick of the idea of having fat in weird places of my body. It's immoral. There are so many people starving to death that it's immoral to eat in excess"

"Right" Miley said grabbing some clothes before they moved to the changing rooms.

They tried on a few clothes, one at a time so the other could say what she thought of it.

Miley had just walked out of the changing room wearing a short ad tight black dress and looked at Selena "So what do you think?"

Selena looked at her and shrugged not really paying attention to her "Sure, looks good"

Miley looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw so she decided to buy it.

"You know…" Selena started "I think Nick is in love with me" she said which made Miley turn and look at her

"What?" she asked

"Nick. I think he's in love with me. That's why he reacted the way he did when me and Taylor told you guys that we were moving in together and that is why been he's avoiding us lately"

Miley laughed at Selena's theory

"Yeah that's it" she said chuckling "Nick is in love with you, he's best friend's girlfriend. Seems obvious"

Selena looked at her with a serious face "I'm serious Miley"

"Sel, that's ridiculous. Nick would never fall in love with his best friend's girlfriend" Miley told her trying to make Selena see that she was imagining things and that Nick was not in love with her.

"Oh yeah?"

Miley nodded "Yeah"

"Then explain to me why did he hit on me the other day?" Selena asked her crossing her arms.

**Follow me on twitter for updates on my story my username is PerfectlyNiley**

To be honest I don't like this chapter very much. I think it's boring and just horrible! You wanted more hints about Taylor's secret so here you have it. What do you think is he hiding?

Simar; 0o-ThisIsMe-o0; TheMsBrandy1; MissQueenyB; dodgergirly; Aly – Thank you so much for your reviews this means a lot. I love you all 3

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review

xoxo Raquel Canena


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

"_Then explain to me why did he hit on me the other day?" Selena asked her crossing her arms._

Miley looked at Selena with wide eyes "Wha- What?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you?" She asked looking at Miley's horrified expression.

She shook her head and took a deep breath, embracing herself to hear what happened "No, what happened?"

"Oh it was nothing really" Selena said looking at clothes "It happen about 8 or 9 months ago Taylor was in a Paris for a month and Nick stopped by my house to give me some of CD's and DVD's Taylor had loan him." She stopped and smirked before continuing "Like I would need them. Anyway then he asked me if I wouldn't give him a beer I did and an hour later we were both sitting on the floor watching TV, drunk as hell and he tried to kiss me. I didn't take it seriously since we were both drunk and he left a few minutes after that."

Miley was frozen. She couldn't talk or move she could only think that what Nick did with Selena was what he did to seduce her. _"He would come to my house with a stupid excuse… we would sit on the floor and talk… he kissed me… the only difference in all of this was that Sel wasn't as stupid as I am to sleep with him."_

"You ready?" Selena asked her

Miley snapped out of her thoughts and nodded "Yeah, let's go"

It's been an hour since Nick had arrived and Miley still didn't bought the whole Selena thing. Instead she went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and started imagining that she was cutting his head off while mumbling "jackass" while he read the paper sitting in the table. At one point he looked up and caught her with the knife and his eyes widen obviously remembering the whole Delta thing even though Miley felt bad she didn't dropped the knife and only glared at him.

"Enough! I'm sick of this!" he said folding the newspaper and getting up "You are so weird with me ever since I arrived: throwing things and mumbling… What's wrong? And don't you dare tell me nothing because we both know there is something wrong. When I arrived, I tried to kiss you and you pulled away saying you needed to start dinner when we both know that on Fridays we always have dinner late because we are always busy having sex and today you didn't even asked for my help" he said looking at her "So tell me Miley what's going on?"

Miley only looked at him with hate in her eyes and knife at hand

"Drop the knife" he said

Miley looked at the knife and suddenly she realized how stupid that whole situation was since he didn't know she knew what he did. She started laughing out of nowhere and Nick who was really nervous and scared started laughing too but always keeping an eye on the sharp object in her hands.

"By the way do you remember that time where you hit on Selena?" Miley stopped laughing and said suddenly

Nick choked on his laughter, turned white as a ghost and his hands started trembling. The way he reacted showed Miley that it was all true and not just one of Selenas lies which she hoped it was.

"That's what she told you?" he asked with a scared voice like the one he used when Delta tried to kill him.

"Noooooooo, it wasn't her, it was all a dream I had. I have psych powers, didn't you know?"

His eyes followed the knife "That was just a misunderstanding"

"What, you forgot that you aren't supposed to hit on your best friends girlfriend?"

"She called me that time when Taylor was out for a month, asking me to stop by to give her a CD and a DVD that Taylor loaned me. I had already drank a few so I couldn't drive and had to take the bus, a train and then another bus to her house" he was so talking fast like he was fighting for his life "She offered me a beer, which I was really needing after what I had to do to get there. I stayed a bit watching TV while I drank the beer. Then she started caressing me saying I had something in my face. I thought the best was for me to leave and I when was going to give her a goodbye kiss like she asked me too, she tried to kiss me on the mouth. I didn't think anything of that and neither did she and I left soon after that."

"That wasn't what Sel told me" Miley said feeling the knife slip out of her sweaty hands.

"What were you expecting? She and Taylor started living together not so long ago"

"And you start fucking her best friend not so long ago"

"_What? _No, I started _dating_ her best friend not so long ago, thank you very much. Anyway, you know very well that I always admitted what I did"

"Are you interested in her?" she asked him point-black

He looked at her

"Look" she said shrugging "I wouldn't mind if you were. It's completely normal, she's stunning. I haven't met a guy who wasn't interested in her. But I prefer to know. Now. Not in few months when we are together for a long time and in a serious relationship and I get home and catch you guys having sex and you tell me it was something you had to do because you've always been interested in her. That would be my end. So just tell me. I won't mind and I won't get mad. Promise"

"Believe me" he said not taking his eyes off her "I'm not interested in Selena. Never was and never will be." He told her with a serious expression "You heard me? Or you want me to repeat it? Louder, perhaps? Because I don't mind doing it"

"Then why did you react so weird when she and Taylor moved in together?"

He took a deep breath to try and calm down

"Come sit down and I'll tell you"

While she approached the table he took the knife out of her hands and sat next to her.

"So?" she asked

"Do you want to get married, Miley?" he asked her "Not with me. I'm not proposing. I'm just asking of getting married is in your plans for the future"

"No." she told him "I don't believe in marriage. But it's possible that I'll end up getting married."

"Why?"

"Because if I want to stay with someone, I might have to give in someday. A lot of relationships don't work out because one of them said no to the proposal. Do I want to do it? No Will I do it? Probably"

"And what would happen if you find someone with who you really want to get married? Because there will be always someone with who you will want to get married"

"Even if there was and I'm not saying I agree, I would already be married, so there wouldn't be anything I could do. But what does that have to do with Taylor and Selena?"

As soon as Miley said that she understood everything "OMG did Taylor met someone?"

"No" Nick said straight away

"So you think that Taylor doesn't want to live with Sel and only did it to make her happy?"

Nick hesitated which was something he did a lot and Miley hated Nick's hesitations because it was never a good thing.

"Taylor and Selena are Taylor and Selena. I don't wanna get involved" he finally said

"That makes no sense and it doesn't explain anything" she ended up saying

"I" he paused and his eyes looked around the room like he was trying to find the right words to say "Taylor is not who Selena thinks he is. And I'm sure you know things about Sel that he doesn't. I think they moved to fast. None of them know what they are doing"

"And we do?"

"Our relationship is different. We were friends first and we didn't have any secrets, did we?"

Miley thought about Liam. Her tall, Australian, manly ex-boyfriend and she doesn't know why she thought of him or his body at that time.

"No. No secrets." She ended up saying

"There you go. There are things between them that need to be worked out before they explode in their faces and to be honest I don't want to be near them when that happens. Aren't you the one who always choose the easy way? Well I do too."

Miley saw that he didn't wanted to talk about it anymore but she still wanted to ask what Taylor was hiding.

"What is Taylor hiding?" she asked him

Nick looked at her "What? I just told you that it's their problems and they should worked it out together"

"Yeah but I know Taylor is hiding something so big that will destroy Sel and I want that to happen"

He sighed "Don't worry it's not something big and besides Sel is a big girl she can handle wherever it is"

"Yeah but I wanna know just tell me" she insisted

He shook his head and kissed her

She kissed back and immediately forgot about what they were talking about

Since Nick is busy working and Selena kinda has been avoiding her Miley decided to spend her Saturday doing things she hasn't done since she was single and one of those things was going on a chocolate path.

She wasn't going to buy chocolate. Everytime Miley went on a chocolate path she was going to the chocolate aisle in the supermarket, grabbed some, read the ingredients list, felt them and tried to smell them through the package. To anyone who saw her doing that she would look like a crazy woman.

Miley didn't consider herself addicted to chocolate. She didn't have any of those crazy cravings for chocolate and she didn't use it as a remedy for when things didn't go well. She just likes chocolate. She likes to look at it, smell it, feel its shape and texture, compare people to it and well eating it was just a marvelous bonus.

She walked into Trader Joe's, grabbed a basket (just so people wouldn't get suspicious) and went to the candy aisle. She looked at the shelves full of chocolates of all types and shapes and could barely contain a "Huuuuuuuuuuummmm!" Homer Simpson style.

She grabbed a package of Kit Kat and started to feel it and then she turned the package around and read the ingredients in all the languages there were. After reading it all she looked around to see if no one was watching and then brought the package to her nose and smelled it. She knew that was physically impossible to detect the smell but mentally she could feel it. All of it and that was enough for her.

She kept doing it until she had the sensation of being watched and she thought it was the security that came to get her so she slowly looked at her left and saw someone else in the aisle, it was a men but he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at a chocolate like it was going to make him a striptease. The man was tall, muscular and had short brown hair.

Miley kept watching him and then all of the sudden the man bought the chocolate to his nose and smelled it, like Miley had just done minutes ago.

After he was done, he turned around and saw her spying on him. She looked away wishing she could be invisible in that minute.

"I don't have to do it, it's just stronger than me" a voice said beside her.

She jumped and looked then looked at the mysterious man "I noticed" she said, avoiding eye contact

"I always imagine that I can smell the ingredients through the package"

Miley looked at him "Right" she said

"Mars is the one who smells better" he told her

"No. the one that smells better is Toblerone"

The man looked at her for a moment like he was asking if she was making fun of him.

"Are you a smeller too?"

She shook her head "Not really. I do it once in a while."

The man nodded and smiled "Well my name is Zac Cullen and you are?"

"Miley Stewart"

"Such a unique name, I like it"

Miley smiled and they started discussing their favorite chocolates and its history and when they come to their senses it was already late.

"Well Zac it was great to meet you but I have to go" Miley said

Zac smiled and nodded "It's ok. How about we go have coffee or something like that tomorrow?"

Miley sighed "I can't. I'm sorry" she wouldn't do that to Nick especially now that he was being so well behaved.

He frowned "I promise you I'm not a freak"

"I believe it's that I've been seeing someone recently"

"Oh" he said disappointed "But it's not anything serious is it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you don't wear an engagement or a wedding ring" he told her

"Not all married women's wear their rings"

"True, but you also didn't say you had a fiancé, a husband or a boyfriend. _I've been seeing someone_ is what people say when they haven't gotten used to the idea of being with someone"

Miley nodded because he had a point in all that

"Well since you don't want to go get a coffee with me can I ask you how long you've been a chocolate lover? I hate the term chocaholic"

"A while" she smiled

Zac smiled and said "I stopped for a while, the whole smell chocolate in public but when I got back to Los Angeles I started again. It helps me keep my feet on the ground. I feel a little lost sometimes since I travel so much"

"What do you do that makes you travel so much?" she asked curious

"I'm a director"

"Oh, you work for which studio?"

"I don't work for one. My specialty is movies. I'm a movie director"

"Any movie I've heard about?"

"I don't think so" he said and then named her two of his movies and to Miley's surprise it was two of her favorites. They had actually tried to get him to come to the festival a few years ago but he was away in Europe.

"I've see them both" she told him which made Zac very surprised

"Really?"

She nodded "Yes and I loved them"

He smiled and even though he was very well known in the business Miley could tell he had been flattered when she said she loved the movies.

"I can't believe you've watched my movies" he told her

"Yeah well I watch a lot of movies"

"Well I decided to take a break in directing and started teaching a curse about it"

"Where is it?" she asked him smiling

"At UCLA. It's a six month curse for beginners. Why, are you thinking about applying?"

She shook her head

"Good because I can't date you if you are my student"

She giggled "Boyfriend, remember? I have one" she told him in a way that people say when they know what they're doing is wrong and are trying to stop.

"Oh so now he was promoted to boyfriend, hein?" Zac said walking towards her without taking his eyes of hers which made her want to jump him right there "Come have some coffee with me. You can tell me about that boyfriend of yours" he whispered against her lips.

Her breath got caught in her throat and suddenly she had a huge urge to kiss him. "I-I can- can't" she finally said pushing him away from her. Miley tried to forget about what she was feeling for that man because Nick didn't deserve it "I really have to go. It was really nice to meet you"

"The pleasure was all mine. You are a lovely person. Don't you want to give me your number?" he asked

She shook her head "No, you might want to use it"

"Might? No I'll definitely use it" he smiled "You have my numbers so you could be the one calling me"

"Yeah I could"

"But you aren't going to, are you?"

"Well I wouldn't hold my breath on it" she smiled

He shook his head "Well even if you don't call. I have a feeling we will see each other again"

"Why are you going to stalk me?"

He laughed "No. We are meant to be"

"When people say that kind of stuff in the movies it usually means stalking, harassment, kidnapping or being killed. You should know that already, Mr. Movie Director"

He kept laughing "I suppose there's no way of telling you our union is written in the stars without sounding like a psychopath is there?"

She shook her head "I'm afraid not since that's not something you go and tell people you just met."

"Maybe not but you are special" he told her

She laughed and shook her head "Goodbye Mr. Movie Director" she said and walked away.

The first thing Miley did when she got home was turn on her MacBook and then Google the name on the card Zac gave her and there it was a photo of him and a list of his movies including the ones he told her.

She read a lot of articles about him and looked at his picture remembering the way he smiled and how his blue like the sky eyes looked deep into hers. She was completely mesmerized by that man.

Miley looked at the card and really wanted to call him but then Nick's face came to her mind and she decided against it. Miley wasn't the type of women who cheated.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Nick asked like he always does on Wednesday nights.

Usually she spends her weekend's home, Nick came by and they would talk, kiss and have sex but this week was different because she had plans.

"I have, eh, things to, eh, do" she told him, praying he didn't ask…

"Oh yeah? What?"

She looked around the room and sighed

"Some things"

Nick looked up from his iPad and up at her with a raised eyebrow "What is it?" he insisted

"Nothing"

"Can I be a part of that nothing?"

"No"

"And it's the whole weekend?"

"Yes"

Nick put down the iPad and looked at her with a cold expression

"Are you going to meet another dude? Tell me, now. I prefer you telling me now than not knowing at all"

"Yes because between work, seeing you almost every night and trying to work on my script I really have time to start an affair. You got me I confess…" she put her hands up surrendering "I meet him in the train on my way to work, but it's not all the time since I usually drive to work, where we have a quickie (where everyone see us but we don't care because it's the only time we have together). Then I get off first and he gets off a while later on the next stop."

Nick looked at her confused but she couldn't tell him what she was going to do because he would want to be involved and she was trying to avoid it.

As much as she loved being with Nicholas, sometimes Miley felt suffocated and would ask herself why she got into a serious relationship with someone. She stopped being free. She no longer could live the way she wanted. She couldn't spend her Sundays in bed watching TV and eating chocolates in the company of her fluffy pillows that she threw against the screen when something she didn't like came on. She waited for him to call and couldn't stop worrying if he didn't. She wasn't free of not thinking twice before saying something that might hurt him. She liked to be with Nick but did he have to be a part of all the things in her life? That didn't happen with Liam. He knew that he should stay in his place. She didn't felt suffocated with him because he gave her the space she needed. And that was one more reason to why she went to smell chocolate a few days ago. She went looking for something that wasn't related to Nicholas Jerry Grey so she could breathe.

Meeting Zac that day also made Miley realize she and Nick don't have much in common besides their friendship. He didn't really liked movies, didn't know anything about chocolate and he was too hot for his own good and hers.

Nick leaned his head to the side and looked into her eyes like her was trying to read her expression.

"At least tell me what it is" he insisted

She didn't said anything

They had a stare war waiting for the other to break.

After a while he gave up and groaned

"C'mon Miley tell me or I will let my jealous get the best of me"

She sighed "My family is coming to spend the weekend. My parents are coming from Nashville and my brother from Miami" she told him

Nick looked at a little kid whose favorite ice cream has just fallen to the floor before he could even lick it once. It was an expression of pure misunderstanding, deep injustice and agony.

"It's just the family reunion of the semester" she told him quickly "It's always just us four."

His expression didn't change so she tried one more time "It's always just my mom, my stepdad, my brother and…" she cleared her throat "… me. Not even Sam's wife is coming."

He's expression changed. His lips formed a thin line and his eyes looked at her to try and find clues to why she didn't tell him.

"When are they arriving?" he asked trying to keep his voice normal but failing

"Friday and they are leaving Sunday night. Sometimes Sam only catches his plane Monday morning"

"Sounds fun"

"It is. But usually two days it's the maximum I can tolerate of them"

"I know what you mean. With my parents it's the same thing" he smiled "Come here" he said with open arms. She slid from her place in the couch to his arms and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"You still think I'm a player, don't you?" he suddenly asked breaking the moment

"No. Not at all"

"Because I changed, I'm not like that anymore. You know that don't you?"

"My family only gets together like this two times a year. Sometimes Sam and his wife come to spend other times we all go to Nashville. Even if we aren't all together at the same time we always get together two times a year."

"I thought you were ashamed of me"

"Never. I'm not the type of women who says this things but I really like to be with you" _Almost always_

"Really?" he asked with a big smile on his face

"Of course"

Nick smiled again "Ok babe. I should go"

"Go?" she asked confused "Where are you going?"

"Home"

"Home?"

"Yeah. The other day Robert was complaining that he never sees me or Joe anymore and he has a point we abandoned him."

"Joe hasn't been home? Where is he sleeping then?"

"Wait you don't know?" he asked surprised

"Don't know what?"

"Joe and Demi have been sleeping together. I think they are an item now" he told her "Anyway I gotta go"

He got up and kissed her "I'll see you tomorrow"

"But…" she said

"I would love to stay here all the time" he told her "But I have spent too much time here and it's crazy to keep paying rent to Rob if I'm practically living at your house"

She didn't said anything

"I'll call you later" he said before leaving

Mileys childhood wasn't a normal one. When she was a kid she would come home from school to find her parents screaming at each other. Since they only got married because her mom was pregnant they didn't really knew each other very well and as the time passed they realized that they didn't had anything in common which lead to them fighting more and more. And then Mrs. D (even though she's been married to Mileys dad for ten years she still calls her Mrs. D) came. Mrs. D, whom Miley had seen to many times in her life, met her father, Billy Ray, at work and soon she became his confident, the person he trusted. Soon they were spending hours talking on the phone.

One day when Miley was around 8 years old or so she came home and went to her parent's room to say hi to her mom and found her folding her clothes and putting them on a suitcase. She thought her mom was going to give those clothes to charity because that was who Tish was but she was wrong. Tish was getting ready to leave but changed her mind because Miley was more important than anything.

Billy Ray left them two years after that and went to live with Mrs. D (whose name is Brooke Stewart but Daniels was her maiden name) in Kentucky. Miley was forced to be a bridesmaid on their wedding.

Her mom and Charlie (or Dad Nº2 as Miley calls him) got together two months after Billy Ray left and had known each other for two years. The day Tish was planning on leaving was to go live with Charlie. He already had a son Sam and they went to live with them. Even though Sam is older than Miley they were always pretty close and always looked out at each other.

Tish and Charlie never got married but Charlie did propose, however Tish refused but wore the ring he gave her on her right hand.

Sam and Miley soon adapted to their new life and soon after they moved in Miley started calling Charlie Dad Nº2 and Sam started calling Tish mom since he never met his real one.

"So my naughty little sister is getting laid" Sam said the moment Miley sat down next to him at the bar.

Sam had arrived earlier that day and even though he had the keys to Mileys apartment he preferred waiting at the bar for her so they could catch up before going to meet their parents.

Sam Evans is a very attractive 29 year old man with blonde hair, green eyes and a very muscular tall body that makes every woman crazy, he also has a very, big and soft heart but he also can be a jerk sometimes.

"Why do you say that?" she asked taking a sip of the beer he had ordered for her

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Not only you've been having sex you've been having amazing sex, regularly. I would say you are falling in love"

"Go wash that mouth with water and soap" he smiled at her

"It's worse than I thought" he said "You are already in love"

"That's not funny" she said picking up her beer

"Drink up!" he said picking up his beer. They toasted and she drank "To you and Nick" he said

Suddenly Miley choked on her drink and started coughing

"How…" she said between coughs

"How did I knew?" he finished for her "Last year when I came before mom and dad, he called you. You've been on the phone for, I don't know, three minutes and you didn't stop laughing the whole time. I thought _"One she's going to realize they are meant to be"_. Call it man instinct but I just knew he liked you. He wouldn't try so hard to make you laugh if he didn't. I can only conclude that you glowing have something to do with him… Tell me everything. I want all the details"

Miley told him the same story she told Demi.

"What does Selena have to say about all of this?" he asked when she finished

She looked down embarrassed "I haven't told her yet"

"Good"

Sam never really liked Selena and Miley didn't know why and didn't want to.

"What I don't understand is how you and Demi noticed that there was something going on between me and Nick while Sel and Taylor who are our closest friends didn't"

"Well Taylor probably doesn't notice because he's a guy but Selena… If she wanted to know that you and Nick are in love, she would know it by now"

"Nah. If Sel knew about it she would have told me. She's like that"

"Maybe she doesn't know she knows"

"Right…" she said not really believing him

"Look did Selena set you up on blind dates again?

"No. Not since she went to live with Taylor"

"At some point, didn't she do it like two or three times a week?"

"Yes"

"And stopped?"

"Yes"

"In four months nothing?"

"Yes"

"I bet lately she's been kinda mad at you. That she let you out of things, ignores you and doesn't call you as much as she did before basically she's been treating you the same way she did when you were with that other guy. Am I wrong?"

"You mean Liam?"

"Yes him. Am I right or not?"

"Yes…"

"She knows. Unconsciously but she knows. And she's just waiting for you to tell her so she can…" he shut up "Well we've talked a lot about you, let's talk about me"

"Don't think I didn't noticed that _you are Nick are in love_ thing in the middle of the conversation. I like Nick as a friend, nothing more"

"Yeah, yeah. Am I going to meet him this weekend?"

"I thought we were going to talk about you" she said avoiding the question

"What is there to tell? The wife is good, work could be better and Miami is amazing"

"So did you and Quinn already had a good fight?" she asked him playfully because every time she asked him he would always say "We agree on everything"

Sam looked at her as to try and evaluate if she was ready to listen to what he had to say.

"Do you think I would be a good dad?"

"Yes, of course. What does this have to do with…" her eyes widen "Don't tell me you and Quinn are…"

Sam kept drinking his beer

"Now, we only fight, for the first time in five years. Not even when we were apart we've fought. It was a mutual decision because we wanted to see other people. And now… now… oh, screw it. I'm done"

"But you said everything was good"

"And it is. It will be"

"What's the problem, Sammy? Why don't you want kids?"

He shrugged "I don't know"

"That's bullshit. Just tell me"

He ignored her

"If you don't tell me I will say it in front of mom that you don't want to give her grandkids. God knows she already lost hope of me getting married even more giving her grandkids, so…"

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone: not mom, not dad, not Q. No one"

"I swear"

He finished his drink and looked at his sister

"Fine" he took a deep breath "This is going to sound really bad but I don't want to be married to anyone's mom. I talk to mans to whom it's practically impossible to go after a work day because they feeling left out by their wife's because they only have eyes for the babies, every day. They are always exhausted, depressed and don't have no one to talk with. I don't want that for me. Q is my best friend. A baby would ruin that"

"And then there is the fact that your own mother walked out on you a year after you were born and died before she could come back to you"

He looked at her pissed "In the exact moment, my _mom_ is on her way to Los Angeles with my dad" he told her

"You know what I meant"

"No I don't"

Sam refused to acknowledge his biologic mother. Every time Charlie tried to talk about it with him he just said he didn't care and walked away.

Miley touched his arm softly and said "Sammy, your relationship with Q is going to change, of course it will but you guys will adapt. We all adapt to circumstances, good or bad. Like me and Nick. I never thought I would have something with him or with someone like him but look I'm dating him now."

He didn't move or said anything

"Look how you take care of me. You are depriving a baby from all this love, caring and that enormous heart you have. You would be an amazing dad. Don't let things that might not even happen to stop you from changing into an amazing person that I'm sure you will be"

There was a moment of silence and Sam was the first to break it.

"I had never thought about it in that way" he said and looked at her up and down "I say you should follow you own advices. Ok, next round is on me after that we should head to your house, shower and change before mom comes and gives us her famous speech about passive smoking"

He got up and went to the bar. Miley saw him flirting with the bartender. She wasn't as pretty as Quinn but to Sam, just like Nick, making new friendships or flirting with new people was necessary.

While she watched her brother making the bartender blush with his sweet talking, Miley thought about what he told her.

_I have to follow my own advices _so she grabbed her phone and dialed a number

"Los Angeles Times, how can I help?" said the voice on the other side

"It's me" Miley said

"Hi" Nick said with a cold voice

"What are you doing tonight?"

"This and that"

"Do you wanna come and have dinner at my house?"

He was silent

"Well tonight we are going out to dinner. Tomorrow is shopping day we will have lunch in the city and dinner at my house. Sunday we usually sleep in, walk around the house in our PJ's, have breakfast late and then they all leave."

Nick still didn't said anything

"You don't have to spend the whole weekend with us. My mom would freak out if you saw her in her PJ's and braless but you can hang out with us during the day."

He still didn't said anything

"Nick?" she asked

"Are you sure?" he finally said

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't ask you" she lied but it was a little white lie.

"I'll stop by your house around 8?"

"Perfect. See you there babe"

"See ya bobcat" he hang up

Sam got back to the table and handled her one drink "So you haven't answered my question. Am I going to meet Nick this weekend?"

"Yeah you are"

**Follow me on twitter for updates on my story my username is JustALazyGirl**

This chapter is really boring! But I needed to explain Mileys family history and all… So what do you think of Zac? And how do you think the weekend will go?

I wanna thank When I'm Afraid for helping me with the editing of this story. I hope I was able to improve more in this chapter

& Simar, Julia, dodgergirly, MissQueenyB & leeleeluv Thank you so much for your reviews. They mean a lot to me.

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review

xoxo Raquel Canena


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

* * *

><p><em>Sam got back to the table and handled her one drink "So you haven't answered my question. Am I going to meet Nick this weekend?"<em>

"_Yeah you are"_

When Miley and Sam got home, Tish and Charlie were already there and the minute they step inside Tish held a pair of boxers with her fingers and looked at her daughter

"Who is this from?" she asked Miley.

Miley's eyes widen and she felt all the blood from her body going to her cheeks, looking a like a tomato, when she saw her mom holding Nick's boxers which she had planned of hiding in a box in the studio where Sam usually slept before her parents arrived but she had forgotten because Nick had been secretly moving in with her.

She now started to understood why he always insisted of doing the laundry, it wasn't to make her life easy it was because he didn't want her to find out that half the clothes going to the machine were his. He stopped bringing overnight bags and in her bathroom there was another toothbrush different from the one she used to keep in her bag when she was dating Liam appeared out of nowhere. After the toothbrush, an aftershave also appeared in the cabinet and he also stopped getting up early to go home shower and change. Nick was very well succeeded in moving into her apartment that she didn't even notice his things weren't supposed to be there.

While she thought of all the things her mom could have find that she wasn't suppose too the whole room got silent. Charlie took a sip of his beer, Sam stood frozen behind her looking at the boxers and Miley couldn't find a way to explain to her mom that the boxers she was holding was her boyfriends and when she thought things couldn't go worse the doorbell rang and she jumped from the noise.

"I think you are about to find out who those boxers belong to, mom" Sam told his mom

Miley grabbed the boxers and went to the buzzer and said the first thing she managed to get out.

"It's me" Nick said~

She took a deep breath and let him in and opened her door so she could tell him that her parents knew they were sleeping together and for him to stop with the sexual innuendos he so likes to do so her parents didn't thought he was taking advantage of her. When Miley saw him get out of the elevator her heart stopped _"what the fuck is he doing?"_ she thought

Nick got out of the elevator wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a dark grey tie. She opened her mouth in shock and her heart started beating 10 times faster than already was.

"Do you think I look ok?" he whispered when he got to the door

"You are meeting my parents not the freaking president of the United States, Nick" she told him

"Too much?" he asked

She nodded "A little bit but you look handsome and…" Miley leaned in and whispered in his ear "it turns me on"

Nick smirked "Good to know baby" he pecked her lips "Now let's meet your parents. I don't want to make them wait"

Miley nodded and walked into the living room with him. When they walked in Charlie stood up. Tish and Sam were already up and Miley sighed relieved when she saw her mom wasn't holding Nick's boxers anymore.

"This is Nick" Miley started to introduce him "My… eh… my… eh… boyfriend. Nick this is my mom Tish, my Dad Nº2 Charlie and my brother Sam"

"It's very nice to meet you" Tish said

Nick grabbed her hand and kissed it "It pleasure it's all mine"

Miley gasped and rolled her eyes at his gesture _"Who does this bastard think he is? Casa freaking nova?" _she thought

"Hey Nick" Charlie said "It's very nice to meet you"

He nodded and shook Charlie's hand "It's nice to meet you too, Sir"

"_SIR? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"_ Miley was very shocked with the way this was going

"What's up dude?" Sam said shaking his hand

Nick relaxed and said "Hey"

"Just because of you I'll have to go change" Sam said "It's not a good way to start things, you know, making your girlfriends brother look bad" he joked

"Excuse me?" Nick asked confused

"Look at you. You are wearing a suit. Now I'll have to go put mine on. If I don't my mom will spend the entire night say how elegant you look. Aren't I right, mom?" he looked at his mom

Tish send him a _stop being stupid_ look

Nick shrugged "Sorry"

"Let me give you an advice. You should always try to impress the brother not the folks. Brothers have way more influence in hers than they do."

Tish raised an eyebrow that meant _Shut up and go change_

"See?" Sam smiled at Nick and went to change in the guest bedroom.

What Sam did was a way to try and make things less awkward in the room. The whole incident with the boxers had put Nick's reputation with Miley's parents in a bad place so Sam tried to make his mom relax well enough to send him those looks and stop thinking about what she had found.

"It went well didn't it?" Nick whispered to Miley

She nodded "Yeah if you don't count the whole boxers and condoms incident"

Nick's eyes widen "What?"

She shrugged "I'll tell you later, now it's not the time"

He nodded and all went to dinner

"Bye everyone. It was a pleasure to meet you. See you soon" Nick said, grabbing his coat and tie. Miley got up to walk him to the door

Charlie laughed "See you soon? Yes, boy, I think tomorrow is "soon""

"I don't know why he's going home, it's not like he doesn't sleep here. Mom even found his boxers and all" Sam said with a smirk

Charlie choked on his beer, Sam started laughing and Tish smiled and shook her head. Miley grabbed Nick's arm. He was the only one completely sober since he drove them to the restaurant so he looked confused.

"See you tomorrow, boy" Charlie said

"See ya, dude" Sam said and threw him a beer "Drink this when you get home"

Nick got it and nodded "I'll" he laughed

"Good night, Nicholas" Tish said "See you tomorrow"

Miley and Nick walked to the door and before Miley could close the door after them, Charlie yelled "And don't bring the car tomorrow, we will pay you the taxi home. You have to drink with us"

"Yeah and don't you dare come on a suit or I'll kill you" Sam said

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Tish sang drunk

They got out and Miley walked him to the car, Nick opened the door and throws his coat in there before turning to her and hugging her.

"So do you think you can spend the whole weekend with my family?" Miley asked him wrapping her arms around his neck "Will come again tomorrow?"

"You want me too?"

"In only a few hours it's like you are already part of the family. Sam likes you, dad nº2 thinks you are super funny and my mom was very impressed with the suit and the "yes sir" and "yes ma'am". But most important, I'm gonna miss you"

"Really?" he asked surprised

She nodded and leaned in, kissing him. Nick kissed back but pulled away a few moments later

"We should stop here" he mumbled against his lips "After three days without seeing each other a simple kiss can turn into a huge mess"

"Fine then get in the car before I drag you upstairs. And on Sunday night there's no TV or food, it's just sex" Miley told him

She put her head inside the car window after he got inside. "Did her parents liked you too after they met you for 5 seconds?"

"Her?"

"The girl you dated for 6 years. Did her parents also liked you right away?"

Nick tensed and all the color from his face vanished

"Do you really want me to talk about her?" he asked after a few minutes of silence

She shrugged "If you want to" _Please say no, please say no_ she thought

Nick leaned in and opened the passenger door "You should sit then"

She got in, closed the door and turned to him "So?"

"Nicole and I used to sleep together a few times in college but in our last year we started dating for real. She was my soul mate. I know it sounds weird to hear a guy say that but it was how I felt. Well, in our 4th year together we talked about travelling. In our 5th we broke up. In our 6th she got pregnant"

Miley looked at him shocked _Nick has a kid_ she thought

"I was so happy when she told me. I got down in one knee and proposed. She said yes right away. It was all so good, so perfect. There I was, about to marry my soul mate and having a baby with her… Nicole started to have those pregnant distractions, she left things spread around the house, letters in all the places. At that time I was practically living with her and I know I shouldn't have but I read…" he stopped and sighed "I was alone, waiting for her to get home and there was a letter in the bedside table. I didn't mean to read it but I saw my name in it and the word "baby" and couldn't help it. The letter said _"I don't think you should tell Nick that the baby isn't his. You never know, it can be. Wait until you are married"._" he stopped once again and looked at her "You wanna know what I did?" he asked me

Miley nodded even though she didn't really wanted to

"I pretended that I didn't happen. Made dinner like always and sat down waiting for her. I don't know how I did it but I pushed that situation to the back of head. But Nicole found out I knew. It could be out of my mind but it was all over my face. When she went to the room and saw that she had left the letter on the bedside table she put two and two together. Then she told me everything. When we were broken up she got close with a guy. She fell in love with him but leaving me was like leaving her bestfriend and she couldn't do it so she stayed. She stayed for pity. She was convinced that the baby wasn't mine because she never wore protection with the other guy. We had talked about kids so she stopped taking the pill and we used just condoms until we decided to have a kid. So the baby couldn't be mine. Nicole knew it, she wanted his baby not mine. In that night the truth came out. I finally knew how she felt, how much she wished we broke up."

"So after that you started sleeping with every girl?"

He chuckled "No. Not at all, far from it. I begged her on my knees for her to not leave me. I lost all my pride. I didn't care about pride. I cried, I begged her and I broke everything. She lost the little bit of respect she still had for me and asked me to leave the apartment. And she didn't stop there. I went after her for months. I didn't leave her alone; I called, wrote and showed up at her house all the time. So one beautiful morning, I decided I was done. I stopped. I left her alone. I didn't call her anymore. And then it started my life as a _serial lover_."

Miley bit her lip so she couldn't make an ironic comment about this whole situation.

"I couldn't…" Nick started again "I couldn't take the risk of going through that again. In a no strings attached relationship we can have privacy, human heath and proximity without taking the risk of getting hurt like Nicole hurt me. I always needed that privacy, so I had it without having to feel that pain and humiliation. It was 5 years of this before I met you."

"Did you ever saw her again?" Miley asked

Nick laughed ironic "After I decided I wasn't interested anymore, she came to me saying she wanted me back. I was tempted to do it, very tempted actually but I decided it wasn't worth it anymore. It took me weeks to make that decision. I even slept with her countless times. She got rid of the baby. Her prince charming didn't want to assume his responsibilities. After we discuss things I told her no. A few weeks later she moved to Canada.

"Oh" Miley said

"And to answer your first question: no, her parents didn't like me. They hated me. It took them 6 years to accept their daughters relationship with a boy, that in their minds, didn't deserved her and when they were finally get used to it, we broke up. But your family is cool, very cool. Do you really think they like me?"

"What's not to like?" she smiled

He smiled back and they stayed in silent just looking at each other. What had happened was a very big step in their relationship and they were both happy with it.

"Well I should go or they will think we are getting dirty here. Actually Sam has probably mention it already"

He laughed "Right"

"Right"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

"See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

Neither of them wanted to leave. It was their first date and they didn't want it to end no matter what.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Nick smirked "You don't have to. I was just…"

"Nick" she interrupted him

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me"

He smiled and kissed her passionately

"Here try those on" Tish said holding a pile of dresses

They had been shopping for hours and now it was Miley's turn to try clothes on. Clothes chosen by her mom for her and she would never wear.

"They are too expensive for me, mom" Miley said taking the pile of dresses from her mom's arms "I can't buy those"

"It's on us" her mom reassured her "Now go try it on"

Miley sighed and walked towards the changing rooms

"Don't forget to come show us how it looks" Charlie yelled after her

Miley mumbled something incomprehensible and went to change.

In the changing room, Miley looked at the dresses her mom choose and decided to only try one because it was the only one she was going to wear more times.

She put it one and looked at herself in the mirror, very satisfied with how it looked. She walked out of the changing room and went to her family. Just normal mans do, Charlie and Nick looked at her with their mouths open. Tish has tears in her eyes and Sam smirked.

"Do I look that bad?" Miley asked nervous

"Straight up" Tish ordered her, taking her arms from her hips and blinking until the tears vanished

"You look amazing" Charlie told her also with tears in his eyes

"OMG my sister is a girl" Sam said faking shock

Nick was sitting in the couch holding Miley's bag in his lap really tight and he was slightly flushed. Miley recognized that expression anywhere and bit her lip to stop her from laughing: Nick had a boner. With her mom a few steps from him. When he looked at her and saw that she had caught him, Nick blushed even harder than before.

"I don't know why you insist in buying me this" Miley told her parents "It's not like I have where to wear it"

"Well the next time Nicholas takes you out somewhere nice, you'll have what to wear" her mom said glancing at Nick, who with the look Tish gave him blushed even harder, Miley was worried that if he blushed any harder he would pass out.

Sam was having the time of his life with this whole situation.

"I don't know what you are laughing about, son" said Charlie "Next we are going to buy you a suit"

Sam stopped laughing and groaned. Miley laughed at her brother.

Sam fought until the last minute against a new suit but he knew that the moment his dad mentioned that they would go buy him one he had no choice but even if he knew that he still decided to pout and went to call his wife Quinn because she was the only one who could make his mood change.

In the car they were all waiting for him and Miley looked at his brother and sensed something was wrong with her brother and suddenly she realized that with the way he was smiling and relaxed that the person on the other side of the phone wasn't Quinn. Her brother was cheating on his wonderful wife.

"So is it serious with Nicholas?" Tish asked while they were alone in the kitchen making dinner.

The guys had gone to the grocery store buy some things Tish insisted she needed for dinner.

Miley stopped slicing the chicken and looked at her mom, thinking about her relationship with Nick and if it was or not serious.

"We haven't been together that long" Miley finally told her mom

Tish looked up from chopping the onions and looked at her daughter with a horror expression in her face.

"Really?" her mom asked her, getting back to make dinner.

"But we have known each other for 3 years" Miley said "Do you remember Selena? Nick is her boyfriend's best friend. We met 3 years ago"

"Don't say"

"Yeah"

They both stayed in an awkward silent making dinner. Miley didn't know what more to say about Nick to her mom because after all she had found his boxers in her room.

"What future do you see with him?" Tish asked her breaking the silence

Miley shrugged "I haven't thought about it, yet"

"Do you think his intentions are serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think Nicholas is thinking about staying with you for a long time?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Miley, why would Nicholas want to stay with a woman that…" she hesitated, trying to think of the right words to say "that is so liberal herself?"

Miley glared at her mom trying to understand what she meant with the _is so liberal with herself _and thought _"Why don't you call me a slut already since that's what you meant"_

"He probably thinks you are like that with every man" she continued

"What, that I also sleep with them?" Miley snapped

"Yes" Tish said without any kind of embarrassment or guilt

"Did you also have that talk when Sam started dating Quinn?"

Tish always did that. She had always tried to input Miley rules that Sam didn't had to follow. Miley loved her brother to death but sometimes she was jealous of him. He always did what he wanted and he was such a bad boy in high school still no one ever said anything while Miley who was always a good girl if she ever messed up she would get grounded right away and would have to listen to a lecture. It was so unfair and it still is.

"Sam is different" Tish told her

"Why?"

"Because these things are different with mans. No man respects a woman when he thinks she's like that with every man. Do you think your father would have married me if he thought I was like that with every man?"

"Now-a-days things are different" Miley told her

"It's not like that" Tish told her daughter "To this day, Miley, people look at me differently when they find out I live with Charlie but our last names are different. His sister still doesn't talk to us because we aren't married. You don't have to go through that. We can't have a long term relationship with Nicholas if you keep behaving this way."

"Nick doesn't think like that"

"Listen, I'm older than you, I know pretty well what I'm talking about"

The door opening and voices filling the apartment prevented Miley to start arguing with her mom.

"Did you have fun in the pub?" Tish asked Charlie when they walked in the kitchen

"Don't be like that, Tish" he told his wife "We had to talk with Nick to be sure our precious Miley was being treated like she deserves, right Sam?"

"Yeah dad" Sam stuttered obviously drunk "It's our duty as the mans of the family"

Miley tried to relax herself but without success and Nick realized that she wasn't however he could ask her what was wrong because her family was around them.

It had been 15 days since Miley's family came to visit and things between them were tense especially with her mom.

Ever since Nick met her family that in Miley's head they were practically engaged and that was bad coming from a person who doesn't believe in marriage. Everytime she talked to someone from her family they always asked about him.

It was Saturday and they had got up at 8 in the morning to go look for apartments. Around 3 in the afternoon they had already visit a lot of apartments and none of them were suitable enough for Nick.

After looking all day for houses they went back to Miley's home and Nick grabbed the newspaper and started looking for more houses

"It would be so much easier if I was looking with someone else. That way we could buy because it would be a conjoined effort" he told her

"You, buy a house? What's next? You'll want to get married?" she joked

After her comment, Nick's face fell "Of course I want to get married. You don't?"

"Haven't we talked about this before?"

Nick stayed silent for a few minutes

"Maybe I should really buy a house"

"Tell me again why did you decide to move?"

Nick folded the paper "Well…" he cleared his throat "I don't wanna keep living at Rob's. I'm a grown up men, I need a place of my own. It's like, now that I have a girlfriend, I've been looking at my life and realized that I need to change some things. I'm basically living like a guy who just graduated from college. And…" he looked at her "now that I have a girlfriend, I wanna be able to take her to my house everytime I want to without worrying of anyone finding out."

"If you feel pressured to move, you probably shouldn't do it. Especially if you have vantages in staying where you are and aren't 100% sure that you really want to move."

"I'm 100% sure. But it would be much easier if someone wanted to move in with me, share the responsibility of finding a house, furniture it, decorate it, that kind of stuff"

"Yeah I imagine it probably is but I did it alone. And it all went really well. Actually, I think it's easier when we are on our own. That way you avoid the arguments about what color to use, which floor to use, which walls to destroy it, etc., etc., etc." Miley told him

"So you are not thinking about living with someone so soon" he said

She groaned "I don't know, Nick. I've never thought about that before. Why are we talking about me? We are looking for a house for you."

"And you never thought about coming to live with me?" he finally asked

She smirked at him and bit her lip so she wouldn't start laughing. He looked at her with a serious expression just like the one he had when he first kissed her 3 months ago.

"I scared you off, didn't I?"

She shook her head "No, I'm just surprised" she told him

"I've been suggesting it for days. Better yet, for weeks. And today, I've been suggesting it the whole day"

"Oh really?" she asked

"I've forgotten how clever you are." He joked "How many times have I told you "I wanna be with you"? or "This week I fell asleep every night wishing I could come home meant see you at the end of the day"? and you should remember what I told you 5 minutes ago "it would be much easier if someone wanted to come and live with me, share the responsibility of finding a house, furniture it, decorate it, that kind of stuff". Any of those sentences seem familiar to you?"

"Yeah, ok. I get it. But I'm not used to people, by people I mean you, to be so subtle. I'm waiting for you to say what you think"

"That's what I just did."

"We've only been dating for 3 months"

"Three months, three weeks and three days, but what does it matter?"

Miley was shocked that he counted the time they were together and he wanted something that had took Selena three years to achieve with Taylor. But still for Miley it was really soon and besides no one knew about them yet.

"You don't like me as much as I like you, do you?" Nick asked her hurt

"Why do you say that?" Miley asked him

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that you aren't exactly jumping of joy. You don't even like the idea, do you? Most women's I've been with would be thrilled if I asked them to move in with me. But you don't."

"Nick, this is crazy…" Nick looked down and she sighed "I don't mean us, I like what we have, scratch that I love what we have. But I'm still getting used to the idea of having a boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend is a friend of yours. You've known me for 3 years. I've spend more time in your apartment than most couples do, we do practically everything together, we practically live together, but… we never talk about the future"

"The future?" she asked

He nodded "The future. It's been three months and we still haven't talked about long time protection. Like you starting to take the pill, for example."

"I can't take the pill. It provokes me breathing difficulties"

"See? I didn't know that" Nick said nervous "How could I? You never tell me these kinds of things. That's why sometimes I still think we are just going out and see where this is going instead of being in a serious relationship, the kind of relationship where we built something together. You, for example, never asked me to meet my family."

"Do I have to?" she asked "You didn't ask me"

"But I wanted too. I already knew you would react like this. You always get pissed off everytime we talk about the future"

"I don't get pissed off" she tried to defend herself

"Ok, I'll give you an example: you know why I want until Wednesday to ask you what your plans for the weekend are?"

Miley shook her head

"Once, when we were still friends I asked you to go to an art exposition with me with two weeks before and you reacted like a lunatic. You didn't spoke to me for a week and you didn't go to the exposition. After that it happened again a few more days until I realized that Wednesday was the soon I could ask you about the weekend without you ripping my head off."

Miley stayed silent and looked down.

Nick groaned and passed a hand through his hair in frustration

"I want a commitment" he told her

They went from having a good time looking for houses to talk about the future which was something Miley hated doing because everytime she did that everything just ended up screwed. The future had already ruined a few relationships for her but what Nick was asking her was crazy. If she had mentioned living together to someone she had been with for three months it was a matter of time until he was out of the door and if she was lucky she would get an _"You are expecting too much from me"_ before he left. Can't Nick realize that she had already made a few sacrifices in her life for their relationship and that she hates to feel pressured?

Miley looked at Nick. Nick looked at Miley. Time went by and not one word was spoken between the two lovers.

"You know what? Forget it." Nick finally said "I'm going to sleep at my place tonight. I'll call you tomorrow or something" he got up and grabbed his things

"Goodbye" he kissed her forehead and left without a second glace in Miley's direction

Miley watched him leave and sighed frustrated because he was right in what he said.

They've none each other for a very long time and the fact their relationship was still fresh didn't meant they wouldn't work if they moved in together.

"_Why do you always have to screw things up Miley Ray? You have to learn to trust your boyfriend more. You love him after all and he was the best thing that has ever happened in your life."_ Miley thought

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on twitter for updates on my story my username is JustALazyGirl<strong>

So I hope this is the last chapter I publish before college… I'm still going to apply and there are not a lot of openings especially for the courses I want. So pray for me to get in and if I do I'll publish the other chapter, I already have it written.

I wanna thank Simar, Julia, MissQueenyB, 0o-ThisIsMe-o0, wateen, mihopecyrus1 & xnickslightning Thank you so much for your reviews. They mean a lot to me.

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review

xoxo Raquel Canena


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

"_Why do you always have to screw things up Miley Ray? You have to learn to trust your boyfriend more. You love him after all and he was the best thing that has ever happened in your life."_ _Miley thought_

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late" Danielle said walking into the office holding a lot of shopping bags.

Miley and Demi looked at each other confused because that wasn't a normal behavior for Danielle.

When it comes to schedules, Danielle is very comprehensive, especially when the Festival started. It was rare the moments they would be able to get to work after 6 am and leave before 2 am. And they were eve of the Festival, so their schedules were getting big. Miley and Demi would be at their desks at 9 am and wouldn't leave before 9 pm.

During the two weeks of the Festival, they practically didn't have a personal live. They would eat, sleep and breathe the Festival.

"Don't do it again" Miley joked

Danielle laughed and went to the filing cabinets and took 3 champagne flutes and put them on the table, and then she opened one of her shopping bags and took a bottle of champagne.

"As you know I've been taking a lot of time off lately and I have been in a lot of meetings with the bosses" she started to say while working on the champagne.

"Yeah we do" Miley and Demi said at the same time

"Well girls, I have news for you" She said opening the bottle and filling the cups.

"The first one is…" she handled a flute to each one and grabbing hers "I'm pregnant!" she announced with a big smile

They were both shocked and jumped up and hugged her

"That's amazing!" Miley told her

"Yeah it's fantastic!" Demi agreed

"That's why I have been so moody lately. First we had been trying and couldn't. I thought I would never get pregnant and was getting crazy. And then, when it finally happened I couldn't tell you because of the 1st trimester and we didn't want to jinx it. And I was very hormonal during that time" she told them "And I wanna apologize for everything I've told you girls lately, it was all my hormones and I'm so sorry. I want you girls to be the god mothers!" Danielle smiled "You guys deserve it. Besides Kevin, you two were the ones I was more of a bitch too."

"Us? Don't you have real friends?" Demi asked her

"Isn't it funny? There were times where I would rip Demi's head off for saying things like that, but now…" Danielle shrugged "I don't care." She smiled "I don't think I have friends that are so close to me than you two are. But even if I had, I would still want you girls as god mothers of my kid. Of all my kids. When I have more kids you'll be the god mothers of them all!"

"I'm so happy for you. And I'm honored that you want us for god mothers" Miley told her "When are you due?"

"Ends of October, beginnings of November"

Miley's heart started to beat fast. It was only 4 weeks after the Festival.

"That brings us to the second news. It was established that Miley would take my place as director when I'm on maternity leave."

Miley spilled the champagne and looked at her with wide eyes "You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm only going on maternity leave after the festival but I can go on labor sooner, so you have to be ready. I told them you would do this with your eyes closed. Not that they had doubts about it, they just didn't know you to put in my place. So Demi will stay with the accountant and Senior Assistant of the Festival jobs."

Now it was Demi's turn to spill her champagne

"We are going to hire a temporary accountant that Demi will supervise and a temporary Festival assistant. Miley, as the temporary Festival Director will supervise everyone."

"You are so funny, Dani, I know perfectly well that they are going to put someone here to supervise things" Miley said laughing

"No, they aren't" Danielle said "Don't be so modest, Miley, you are very good in what you do. You've got so many artists to come to the Festival and got so many sponsors, even when the companies weren't interested you always got a way to get their money. You are great scheduling the events, you imagination is amazing. You rock, Miley. You both do." Danielle told them holding her cup "Let's make a toast. Let's toast to my baby and to your promotions. To us!"

Demi looked at Miley. Miley looked at Demi.

"To us!" they said at the same time.

"I still refuse to go to Cannes!" Demi said before taking a sip

"_Holly hell! I was promoted… I was freaking PROMOTED!" _Miley thought

"Right, well finish your drinks, that today lunch is on me!" Danielle told them

"Where are we going?" Demi asked finishing her champagne in one sip.

"I was thinking that we could go check out that new Italian restaurant that opened in Hollywood"

Demi nodded "Sounds good. I can afford it… now that I was PROMOTED!" She squealed, grabbed her bag and said "I'm just going to retouch myself. Be right back" with that she left to the bathroom.

Miley sat in her desk and grabbed her phone wondering who she should call first and tell the news. Her best friend Selena or her boyfriend Nick?

"_I was still dating Liam Sel would be my first call because she always came in first. But I'm not with Liam anymore, I'm with Nick Lucas. And like Mr. Lucas had pointed once she always puts Selena in first" _she thought

It's been 3 weeks since Nick walked out on her after asking her to move in with him and things between them weren't very good. She had gone to his house the next day and apologized, he forgave her and they went back to her house and never talked about it again.

And since that day, Miley found out that while she was happy she was in a not serious relationship. And with that kind of relationship Nick thinks that she doesn't like him as much as he likes her, which was a lie. Her actions don't talk as loud as her words, and he finds out she put him in second again, he would see it as another prove that he wasn't really important in her life.

But then she had Selena, her best friend. They haven't really talked since she told Miley, Nick had hit on her but she was still her bestfriend. And just like Miley didn't quit her job because of Danielle's bad mood, she wouldn't give up on her bestfriend because Selena made her believe in something that wasn't exactly like that. And if Miley told Nick first and Selena found out she would feel betrayed and that would be horrible.

She groaned and decided to tell Sam first and then tell Nick and Selena tonight at the bar. That way she would avoid any fights and if she needed support Demi would be there with Joe so she didn't fell alone.

Miley walked into the bar and saw Nick, Taylor and Joe sitting at their usual table, right away but there was so sight of Demi and Selena.

"So, I'm just going to buy somewhere" Nick said when approached the table "I think"

"You are a very good girl" Taylor told Miley looking at her up and down

"What?" she asked confused as to why Taylor was complimenting her.

"You are the only girl I know that can make this one to turn into a more responsible man" Taylor told her

"I did what?" she asked and turned to Nick with wide eyes

"I was just telling Taylor and Joe that you came with me looking for apartments a few weeks ago and that you had put the idea of buying one in my head" Nick explained

Miley sighed relieved making Joe laugh at her reaction but soon stopped when he saw the glare she was giving him.

"There it is" Selena said, putting the drinks on the table

Miley turned to smile at Selena but her smile soon fell. The person who was in front of her wasn't her bestfriend. It was just someone with her voice. Not only had Selena lost a lot of weight and started to wear high fashion clothes but she also cut her hair. Her beautiful long brown hair was now gone and in its place was a very short, by her chin, blonde hair.

"Hey Miles, how are you?" Selena said smiling

"I'm good and you?" Miley whispered

"I'm fantastic!" she said giving her half mug of beer

"_What the fuck is this?" _Miley thought looking at the mug and then at Demi. Demi shrugged and drank a bit of hers.

"So guess who I saw the other day?" Selena said an hour later

"Barrack Obama" Taylor said

"Brad Pitt" said Miley

"Eva Longoria" Nick said

"George Clooney" said Demi

"Angelina Jolie" Joe said

Selena rolled her eyes because they always did that everytime she asked them to guess and that annoyed her everytime.

"Liam" she said. They looked at her confused "The Liam!" she said again hoping it would help. She groaned and rolled her eyes "Liam, Miley's ex!"

"Ahhhh!" They all said and reacted in different ways:

Taylor lost interest in the conversation and looked at his mug.

Nick got way more interested but looked at his mug so he didn't seem too interested.

Joe, who didn't know who Liam was, just looked at around the table.

Demi looked at Miley and then at everyone else.

And Miley, that hasn't seen Liam since he came to his house a few months ago, felt like everything she had with Nick would fall apart and it would all be Selena's fault.

"How is he?" she asked sounding less interested as possible. But not too much less interest so Nick wouldn't think she was faking it.

"Awesome. Fantastic. Very sexy, to tell you the truth"

"Oh really?" Taylor asked

"Don't freak" Selena told him "He's not my type."

Taylor looked around the table and saw Nick who hasn't moved since Selena said she saw Liam

"You ok, dude?" he asked him.

Nick looked up and saw everyone looking at him

"Yeah" he smiled

"How I was saying…" Selena continued "Liam lives a few houses down from us, now"

Miley groaned and thought "_Great now I have to look out for him everything I go to Selena's"_

"Of course he asked for you, Miley"

"You don't say" Miley said

"Oh, c'mon, girl, show some enthusiasm, this man was the love of your life"

"_Thanks a lot, Selena!" _Miley thought

"He asked me if you have a boyfriend, so I lied. I told him you were dating one of Taylor's friends. I didn't want him to think you were some kind of unhappy bachelor."

"I'm not an unhappy bachelor. And I don't give a fuck of what he thinks"

Selena pouted

"Well, he doesn't think that thanks to me. I think he's still interested in you. The way his eyes shined when he talked about you. Then he started telling me that he still doesn't understand why you had given up on marrying him."

Taylor spilled half his beer in the table, Nick was paralyzed, Demi was shocked and Joe looked at everyone also shocked

"You were to marry?" Taylor asked

Miley didn't answer because she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes, you didn't know?" Selena asked

"No!" Taylor said "And did you knew?" he asked Nick

Nick shook his head slowly

"None of you knew?" Selena asked shocked

They all shook their heads.

"No, Sel, none of the knew." Miley told her "Maybe because I told you to not say anything!"

Selena looked at her with wide eyes and her mouth opened in a shape of an "O"

"What distance did you stayed from the altar? Had you guys chosen the ring? The dress?" Taylor asked very interested in the conversation

"She had a ring, we schedule a day to go look at dressed, but then she and Liam broke up and she never told me why" Selena told Taylor

"Do we really have to talk about that?" Miley asked annoyed

"Yes!" Taylor said very enthusiastic "It's like, suddenly, Miley had a huge secret that no one ever thought about"

"_Look who's talking Taylor!"_

"I knew you weren't so against compromises like you said you were and now I have proof"

"You spent minutes of your time asking yourself what I thought about compromises?" Miley asked him surprised

"Yes, of course. Me and N sometimes talk about that. We've always been so close to tie the knot, expect you. But now I know you've also been."

"No I haven't!"

"But you told him yes and that's enough"

"I didn't tell him ANYTHING! I didn't even tell him I need to think about it. But you really want to know, he had to open my hand and out the box in there because I was so shocked I couldn't move or talk. I never wore the ring. And I was so pissed I didn't told anyone and my babbler mouth best friend shouldn't have told anyone either!"

Miley looked at Nick and saw that he was not happy about all of this.

"So what kind of dress were you thinking about? The one long plane one or the long with ruffles one?" Taylor asked her

Selena smirked

"You seem to know a lot about weddings, Taylor. Don't you have anything to tell us?" Miley asked him "Does Selena have more news for us? Are there more secrets that you want to share with the gang? C'mon, don't be shy."

They both stayed silent and Taylor got up

"Right, it's my turn to pay the round" he said

"Not for me, dude" Nick said getting up "I have to go talk with a women because of a dog."

"It's your mystery women, isn't it?" Selena asked

Nick shrugged and raised his eyebrows "To tell you the truth Sel, she's not my mystery women anymore, she's my girlfriend."

"So things must be going fine between you too" Taylor commented

"Yeah and you know what?" Nick said "She's totally honest with me. A relationship isn't worth it if it's not based on honesty. Bye." He left

Miley looked at Demi and Joe and sighed

Miley never thought Nick would find out about her and Liam that's why she decided to omit that small detail about him proposing and he would never know anything if it was for Selena, who acted like a bitch and had to tell everyone something I had made her promise. But right now Selena wasn't her problem, Nick was.

Miley went home and there he was waiting for her. _"He's going to break up with me"_ she thought while approaching him.

He didn't said anything, just stared at her

"I think it's best if you come on up" Miley whispered

He nodded and went to her house and Nick sat in couch

"Coffee?" she asked

"Thank you" he said looking at the blank TV

Miley went to the kitchen and made coffee and walked back to the living room.

"Here" she said and gave him the mug.

He nodded once and took a sip of the coffee.

They stayed in silent for a very long time. Nick was drinking his coffee slowly and Miley was playing with her fingers. After he finished, Nick stood up and looked at her.

"So, Miley was about to get married and forgot to tell me" he accused her

She looked at him

"It's understandable. It's really easy to forget about our plans to get married, isn't it?"

"It wasn't like that" she whispered

"Oh it wasn't? Then how was it?"

She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out so she shrugged her shoulders.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" he yelled and threw his mug across the room, hitting the wall and breaking in the million pieces in the floor.

Miley looked at Nick with wide eyes, her breathing stopped and her body stayed still, waiting for what was to come. More things broken, furniture upside down, a punch in the face, a kick in the stomach, him holding her against the floor while he broke her face… Suddenly he stopped, surprised by something.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he told her

She nodded once.

He took one step in her direction and she retracted herself

"No, seriously, Miley, I'm not going to hurt you." Nick was confused, worried and more "I'm furious, but I'm not going to hurt you."

She nodded again.

He took one step back and leaned against the wall

"I wouldn't hurt you. Not in that way. But I was so angry. Why didn't you told me about Liam? You were going to marry him? Was that why you didn't tell me? Is it because you still like him and wanna be with him?"

She shook her head and looked at him still scared.

"I'm sorry" he said "Sorry. I hate feeling like an idiot. You were engaged and didn't tell me. Not even when we were friends, not even when we started dating. And Sel talks about it like it was common knowledge. You compromised yourself to spend your life with someone and didn't tell me."

"I wasn't engaged." She finally told him but still look at him "When he proposed, I thought about it. I really thought about it. I loved Liam. We got along super fine, he was loving, generous, funny, hot and the sex was out of this world. And I knew that if though I didn't believed in marriage I couldn't just tell him no, because a few relationships survive when a woman says no to the proposal I didn't want things between us to end like that. And then I started thinking if I could stay with someone that likes Transformers and I know it sounds silly but I couldn't stay with someone who couldn't accept the fact that I hated that movie and when I told him I didn't want to watch it he flipped and started calling me names."

She finally looked at him felling more secure of herself and continued "And if a man who I was thinking about spending the rest of my life with couldn't deal with it, well, then we weren't made for each other. So there you go, we broke up because of Transformers, like I've told you before"

"Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?" he asked

"I was scared you would react badly if I told you that I thought about marrying someone else." She avoided looking at him and looked at the wall where he threw the mug of coffee.

Nick blushed

"I got it. I'm trying not to be Mr. Jealousy but it's really hard. I'm always scared that one day you think: "Why am I with this guy?" and then leave. That scares me. You've seen so strange ever since I met your family, slightly distant. I'm always asking myself if you aren't just dragging this relationship until you break up with me. That happened with Nicole, you know? She was always fighting with me, distant and avoided me. Sometimes at night we would be lay together in bed without saying a word to each other. I'm scared that will happen with me. I wake up every day and think if today isn't going to be our last day together. I have been invading your personal space, I know. But I can't help it. The more you distant yourself, more eager I get, and that just makes you get more distant. I hate myself for that… I never acted like this before. I never thought I would be like this. But I can't stop thinking that if I keep showing you how important you are for me, you won't leave. What happened before I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry!"

"I know" she whispered

"Sometimes I'm such a jerk. I didn't want to scare you. But that's not an excuse. It won't happen again. I'll never do it again."

Miley didn't answer and looked down.

"Well, I should start cleaning this up" he whispered

"You know I would never hit you or anything like that, don't you?" Nick asked in the middle of night.

Miley felt her chest tighten and her stomach on fire.

"I wouldn't dare hit you or touch you with one finger. I can get angry and break everything, but I would never ever hurt you."

"Then don't" she whispered

"Don't what?"

"Don't break stuff. I don't like it. It scares me"

"Ok. I promise I won't. I won't break anything. I've only done it twice in my life. When Nicole left and tonight"

"Ok" Miley told him

"Believe in me, please"

"You promise?"

"I promise" Nick moved in bed and hugged her

"What happened with you?" Nick asked her a few minutes later.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did someone hit you when you were a kid, a violent relationship or something like that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" she said quickly because she wasn't ready to talk about it. Not now or ever.

"When I exploded, tonight, you were frightened. That made me stop. You have shown to be so brave, like that time when you faced that woman with the boyfriend who wanted to hit me, and I've heard Sel say how scary you can be. You see violent movies, but in that situation, you were frightened, and then you went into one of your trances. What happened with you?"

"Even Rambo would be scared. My favorite mug didn't survive, did it?" she said joking

"You can trust me" he told her "You can trust me with anything"

Miley sighed and started "My parents. Not dad nº2, but my mom and my dad. They argued all the time. And sometimes my dad would cross the boundaries. And I would clean the mess. I… those things scare me. I don't know what can happen, or how it can end. I… just don't know how to… deal… with it. Please don't tell anyone, ok? Please"

"Ok"

"No, really, please" she begged him "I've never told this to anyone. Not Sel. Not even Sam. So, please, don't tell anyone. Never"

"I won't. I promise I won't" he told her

"Thanks for trusting in me. I swear, for my life, I won't tell anyone."

She smiled a little and pecked his lips "Thank you."

He shook his head "Don't mention it"

"Nick?"

"Yeah baby?" he said

"I don't want any more secrets or half-truths between us, Nick. I think we should make an agreement so there aren't any more secrets except for birthday gifts and things like that. I told you by biggest secret. It's not something I wanna talk about again, ever but from now on we will be completely honest."

Nick stayed silent for a few minutes and then looked at her

"No more secrets, right?" he asked

"Right"

"Then I have to tell you something"

"_Oh god!"_ she thought

"Go ahead"

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but it was never the right moment."

Miley nodded "And?"

"I was scared of your reaction and what would happen to us"

"Well here goes nothing…"

He stopped and took a deep breath

"I…well… I love you" he finally said

"Oh thank god!" she mumbled

"Thank god?"

"You were so serious… I thought you would tell me you had sex with some slut or something like that"

Nick laughed

"Sex with slut on the side, I love you"

"Thank you" Miley said

"You're welcome" he chuckled "You are so welcome."

"_We are telling Sel and Taylor tonight" _Miley though

Tonight was the night the secret was coming to an end. It has been 8 months tonight was the big night, the last night of the Festival. After 8 months since Miley and Nick started dating and Miley knew he was the one for her. Even after being with Liam for a year she still didn't know what she felt for him.

So far the Festival was going good, they had a few bumps but it wasn't anything she, Demi and Dani couldn't resolve. Demi and Danielle had only fought twice during the festival, which was a miracle. Tonight was the big movie night gala, where the best movies were going to receive awards and they could dress like a cinema icon at their choice.

Every year, they booked hotel rooms for the first and last nights of the Festival and right now Miley was getting ready for the gala in there. She was going as Marilyn Monroe, with the white dress and the blonde wig.

As usually Selena and Taylor had booked a room in the hotel because they came to the closing ceremony. Nick usually came too because of work and ended up staying in Miley's room because Liam never came, even she got free tickets. It was just not his thing.

After the Festival and them telling Selena and Taylor, Miley and Nick would go away for 2 weeks on vacation. Nick had arranged it all. They were going for a real chocolate run. They were going to Lille, Belgium and the Switzerland and Miley was really excited with this trip.

"As you can see I'm with child" Danielle said in her closing speech of the Festival "And during my maternity leave I'm going to be replaced as the Festival Director. Luckily, my substitute is the best. A lot of you have negotiated with her, talked with and even fought with her. I'm talking about, of course, of our Assistant-Director of the Festival, Miley Stewart."

Miley stopped because Danielle didn't tell her she was going to say that.

"C'mon Miley, come" she called her

Miley started walking slowly to the stage

"This is the woman you'll have to congratulate, love and please all the time no matter what" Danielle said grabbing Miley's hands who smiled big.

In the audience she could see a bunch of Marilyns, Chaplins and Denzels but the first person she saw was Mr. Movie Director dressed as Will Smith in _Men in Black _and she smiled at him. They had already met a few days before the Festival because he volunteered and as soon as he found out who she was he realized why she knew all his movies.

After Miley got off the stage, he walked towards her and asked her if she didn't want to go have drink with him. Zac got so close to Miley that she could feel the power of his soft skin and his hypnotizing blue eyes working her way in her but she only had eyes for Nick.

"No" she told him

"C'mon, just one" Zac insisted

She shook her head and he smirked but then stopped

"Your boyfriend doesn't happen to be the one wearing a black suit, short brown hair and that it looks like he's about to rip my head off any second now does it?" he whispered

"I suppose he is" Miley said

"Interesting. Right I'm going to get away from you then and save the invitation for some other day" Zac said before walking away

When Miley finished socializing with all the guests she looked for James Bond, the Godfather and Cat woman which was Nick, Taylor and Selena.

Nick was the first person she saw first and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Hey, that's public display of affection" he warned her looking into her eyes, brown into blue a perfect combination.

Miley shrugged "I don't care. You are my man and I don't care who knows" she told him

Nick laughed happily "Sel and Tay went to their room to get something. I think they went to have sex… but hey, you were great, really great, actually you were amazing"

"Thank you" she smiled

"You're bored" he told her

She shook her head "No. I'm just happy"

"And beautiful"

She blushed and looked at him "So I've been thinking in the whole living together thing" she started to say

Nick froze and waited for her to continue

"And if you want, of course, I wanna try"

"Of course I want to but I thought you would act like a maniac!"

"I didn't act like a maniac!"

"Yes, you did. Why do you think I never talked about it again?"

She rolled her eyes "So? What to do you think about us living together?"

He leaned in and whispered against her lips "I think that's an amazing idea and of course I want to live with you. I'm crazy about you, aren't I?"

She smiled big and closed her eyes when his lips touched hers and they stayed kissing for a few minutes until someone yelled in Miley's ear

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on twitter for updates on my story my username is JustALazyGirl<strong>

I got into college! I'm so happy… I'm sorry I haven't uploaded yet but the first weeks of college have been wow!

OMG Have you heard the new Jonas songs yet? They are all awesome but I absolutely love Wedding Bells and I'm so happy Nick finally admitted he isn't happy with Miley's engagement and that he still loves her. Btw check out my one shot called Wedding Bells and review :D

About this chapter, DRAMA is here…

I wanna thank Simar, MissQueenyB & xnickslightning Thank you so much for still reviewing. They mean a lot to me.

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review

xoxo Raquel Canena


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

* * *

><p><em>She smiled big and closed her eyes when his lips touched hers and they stayed kissing for a few minutes until someone yelled in Miley's ear<em>

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"_

Miley and Nick pulled away in a flash and looked at Selena and Taylor embarrassed.

If looks could kill Miley and Nick would already be dead with the looks Selena and Taylor were giving them.

Nick started laughing hard about the whole situation and Miley tried her best not to join him but couldn't hold it any longer when she looked at the faces of her friends so she also started laughing.

Miley leaned into Nick and laughed "_After 8 months for sneaking around, we got caught minutes before the whole truth came out" _Miley thought which made her laugh harder. After a few minutes they stopped and Nick wrapped an arm around Miley's waist.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're together" Nick told them

Selena and Taylor kept looking at them with shocked and angry expression.

Nick looked into Miley's eyes asking if he could tell them anything and she nodded.

"And we are going to live together"

"FANTASTIC!" Taylor yelled and hugged them which surprised them "I always knew you guys were made for each other! You make such a good couple and now you are going to settle in. It's amazing!" he said

While Taylor kept hugging them, Selena didn't move or reacted in anyway. All of her, her face, body and eyes showed horror but after a few minutes she joined the group hug.

A while later, Taylor and Nick went to the bar leaving Miley and Selena alone and Selena was sure neither of the guys could hear them she turned to Miley.

"Why didn't you told me about you and Nick?" she accused Miley

"I wanted to" Miley started "I really wanted to, but… hum… do you remember when, in college, I started dating one of Justin's friends and dumped him a few weeks later because he was boring?"

She nodded once

"Do you remember the problems that caused you and Justin and you were always asking me to give his friend a second chance? And the problems that it caused us? That almost ruined our friendship and I didn't want for that to happen again. To be honest, I didn't think things with Nick would last so long like it has been. I thought it was going to end a few weeks after it started and no one would have to know."

"But you are going to live with him, so things must be going well" Selena said

"We were going to tell you tonight but Danielle asked me on stage and then I had to talk with a lot of people and… I never felt like this for anyone, Sel. Never. Not for Liam not for anyone. He's my soul mate. Not I believe in those things. But he is. I… I… oh, Sel be happy for me, please" Miley begged her

Selena smiled big and hugged her tight "Of course I'm happy for you, love. I'm very happy for you"

Miley felt really relieved to see her bestfriend happy for her and hugged her back just as tightly but careful not hurt her since she was so skinny.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Miley said pulling away

Selena nodded and Miley ran to the bathroom

When she walked out and back to where her friends were, she stopped in her tracks and heard Selena and Nick talking.

"So it was Miley whom you were talking about that night in my apartment?" Selena asked him

"Yes" he nodded

"So you like her?"

"We're moving in together, what do you think?"

"I think you fucked me and then seduced my bestfriend because I told you what happened was a mistake"

When Miley heard that her eyes widen and all she could hear about was Selena's words "_I think you fucked me" _over and over again.

"No, Selena, I told you it was a mistake. And we agreed to never talk about that"

Miley felt movement next to her and looked at her side to see Taylor standing there holding 4 champagne flutes in his hands or was until he let them fall to the floor and Nick and Selena looked at them looked at Miley and Taylor.

Miley looked at them and shook her head before turning around and running as fast as she could to the elevators. Nick ran after her, yelling her name as loud as he could.

When she walked in the elevator, Nick was approaching her fast

"C'mon close, close, close" she mumbled and when they were almost closing, she could hear Nick asking her to wait for him, that he could explain but she just closed her eyes and the elevator went up to her floor.

Miley couldn't open the door, she tried to stick the room card in lock but her hands were shaking so much that the card didn't hold still.

"Calm down, Miley" she mumbled, taking a deep breath twice before trying again. It worked and she walked inside and started to pack her bags, she wanted to leave before he came but she couldn't.

She couldn't make herself pack her things so she just sat at the edge of the bed and stared at the door waiting for him to walk in at any second.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Nick barged in. They kept looking at one another in silence.

Suddenly everything started to make sense in Miley's head, all the signs they were all there in front of her the whole she was just too blind to realized and put two and two together:

1. Why he reacted the way he did when Selena and Taylor announced they were moving in together.

2. Why he thought they were moving too fast even if they had been in a serious relationship for the past 3 years.

3. Looking at Selena while describing his dream woman (and she thought it was her… what a fool!).

4. Avoiding Taylor and Selena – he didn't support to see the woman he loved with someone else.

5. Being jealous of her for always putting Selena first. Not because he wanted her, but because he wanted to be loved by something that belonged to her.

6. Wanting to tell her about us after only 6 weeks to make her jealous.

It was all there and she was stupid enough to not realize.

"I thought you had left, but thank god that you are still here" Nick said breaking the awkward silence between the two lovers

Miley didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

"What did you hear?" he asked, trying to recover his breath since he took the stairs

_Bang! Bang- Bang- Bang! _The pounding on the door made Miley jump scared.

She looked at the door but Nick ignored it and kept talking.

"What did you hear?" he asked again

The pounding continued and now screams and cries could also be heard. If they kept pounding on the door like that they would break it down. Not even Nick could make himself be heard over the noise so he turned to the door and opened the door.

In a matter of seconds the room was filled with people screaming at each other, there were also punches and shoves. Taylor was punching and shoving Nick. However, he yelled more than shoving, because Nick was able to take him with his eyes closed and Taylor knew that.

Slowly, Miley started to understand what they were saying. Taylor was calling Nick all the dirty names it came to his head and they were a lot. Nick was apologizing and was trying to get him to calm down. Selena was yelling at them to stop.

Miley stayed sited, felling distance of that entire scenario like she was watching it through a television screen.

Nick recued a few steps until the middle of the room and said:

"Let's all calm down"

His voice was so calm that surprisingly worked: Taylor stopped acting like he was going to break him to pieces, walked to the other side of the room and sat in one of the couches. Selena walked to the window and sat on the large windowsill. Nick stayed where he was, arms crossed looking at Miley. Miley was staring into space.

Taylor was glaring at Nick. He opened his mouth and closed it. A few seconds he opened it again and kept doing it for a few times before saying:

"So, all this time that you've been trying to persuade me into leaving Sel, you had been fucking her?"

"You've been trying to persuade him into leaving me?" Selena said mad "Jackass!"

"I wasn't fucking Sel" Nick said looking at Miley, for some reason she didn't understood "Miley, I swear, I wasn't. It just happened once"

"ONCE IS ENOUGH!" Taylor yelled "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Miley sighed, her head starting to hurt

_I just wanna leave this place and never look at this people again. _She thought

"YOU'VE BEEN AFTER SELENA ALL THIS TIME. YOU WANTED HER JUST FOR YOU AND THAT'S WHY YOU PERSUADED ME TO DUMP HER"

Nick came onto Taylor. He was, suddenly, so furious that his body trembled with all the anger he had inside of him. Instead of yelling, he controlled his words.

"You know very well that's not true" he said with a threating tone "You know _very well_ what I'm talking about."

_Thank god Taylor knew. Thank god Nick knew. And thank god that Selena probably knew too. Because I have no idea what they are talking about._ Miley thought

"What are you talking about?" Selena asked

Instead for answering her, Nick fixed his chocolate brown eyes in Taylor's furious face until he found his eyes. He was debating between telling Taylor darkest secret and ruins their friendship or drops the conversation, and accepts to be called "motherfucker" and "cheater". They shared a silent look and Taylor's anger vanished suddenly.

"It's best if we talk about this later, when we are all calm" he said

"You are right" Selena said "it is best if we all calm down"

"No. Let's talk about this once and for all." Miley said surprising everyone, even herself.

"Let's wait until we are all calm" Selena insisted

"So you know what's going on between Nick and Taylor?" Miley asked her

"What's going on between them?" her probably ex-best friend said

"Didn't you saw the looked they shared? They are hiding something more. Something big"

Selena chuckled "No, they just don't want to ruin their friendship because of a couple of girls. I think we should let it pass a few days, calm down, and only then discuss this."

"You calm down" Miley said "_I am_ calm. I'm the calmest person here. Are you seeing this face? It's calm. And if nobody tells me, right now, what's going on I'll make you feel my calm in your faces."

"Nothing" Taylor said

Miley turned to Nick

"Nick?"

He stayed quiet. He didn't know which side to take, his friend of twenty something years or his girlfriends of eight months. If it was in other circumstances Miley would have enjoyed seeing him so desperate because he had to choose between two people he loved but given the situation, Nick's dilemma didn't give her any pleasure. Actually, she was about to add to the previous treat:

"Nick, if we want to save something, tell me what's going on."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Taylor exploded "YOU OWN ME ONE. YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AND OWN ME ONE"

Nick looked between Miley and Taylor. He then realized there was only one way to make this work…

"Tell them" Nick said

… Make Taylor confess.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Tell them"

"NO!"

"If you don't tell them, I'll"

"TELL US WHAT?" Miley yelled, getting sick and tired of their argument

Taylor took a deep breath and looked at his feet. Then, he whispered:

"I have a wife in France."

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on twitter for updates on my story my username is JustALazyGirl<strong>

So the secret is out… Everything about Nick's strange behavior towards Selena and Taylor and Taylor's secret. Were you surprised? I know this chapter is small but I wanted it to end where it did to see your reactions, the next chapter will be out this week because it's already written so please review fast

There is still 4 chapters left of this story so I'll try to finish it by the end of the year.

I wanna thank _Sea, Simar, MissQueenyB, xnickslightning, emma & mrsCGNJJP_ Thank you so much for still reviewing. They mean a lot to me and I'm so glad you guys still enjoy this story.

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review it would mean a lot to me.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

_Taylor took a deep breath and looked at his feet. Then, he whispered:_

"_I have a wife in France."_

There was silence in the room, Miley and Selena were both too shocked to say anything and Nick just didn't know what to say.

"How you guys know I graduated in France, which took me to Paris for a year, during which I met Taylor, you must be thinking _Seriously, he got married to a woman named Taylor?_." He chuckled "Anyway when I came back to the US, I kept in touch with her. At the end of college I came back to Paris, where I got a job. One night, after too many drinks, I proposed to her. We got married three months later. Nick was the only one who knew; he was my best man and since me and commitments don't work well, I panicked so I made him swear that he wouldn't ever tell anyone, specially my parents. I told him there were very racists and hated the French, which wasn't true but I was scared they would be disappointed in me so I kept two lives and I was successful at keeping them separated until now." Taylor sighed before continuing "I have two phones, one Sel thinks it's for work, so when it rings, I start to talk in French and she won't suspect anything. I told Taylor that I was taking care of a friend's house and that was why I stopped being available at Rob's house. When I was in France, I called Sel from work." he stopped and looked at the other three. Nick was just listening to Taylor's story like Miley but Selena was crying. "After a year of happiness, they offered me eight months transference to LA. They were opening a company here and needed English man. Since I had lived so many years in the US, it made me the best choice. By that time the honeymoon was already over to me and Taylor, and we were going through a hard time for the last seven months, so eight months apart seemed a wonderful idea to me. So I came back to LA, rented my old room at Rob's and everytime I went to see Taylor things couldn't be better. Sometime apart was what we needed. When those eight months turned into a year we decided to enjoy it. I had to go to Paris a lot - this was before the video conferences and e-mails, so my relationship with her was safe."

He passed a hand through his hair, without taking his eyes of the carpet.

"That was when they offered me a permanent place in LA. It was a dream comes true, but Taylor didn't want to leave France. She had all her life there. We fought a lot about it. I had lived with her there, why couldn't she live with me, here? Maybe I could have introduced her to my parents. I couldn't let that work opportunity pass, so we had to get used to live apart. And then I met Sel."

Taylor looked up and into Selena's eyes.

"She was different from the others"

Selena looked away and Taylor sighed

"I started to fall in love with her and, when Taylor tried to convince me to go back to Paris full time and have a baby... I panicked again. I stopped going to Paris so much and only talked with her at work. I told her I had to focus on my career and if she wanted to be with me she had to come to the US. I told her many times that I didn't want to talk to her if she didn't want to live here. She said no, so I started to stay here more often. But I couldn't leave Taylor or Sel... So I left things the way they were, ignoring the fact that Taylor wanted a baby and telling her that she would have to come live with me if she wanted us to try to have a kid, because I knew she wouldn't do that. When Sel asked me to live with her I accept without thinking too much into it. That's why that thing..." he pointed to Nick "freaked out when me and Sel told you the news. He had always liked Taylor a lot. But maybe that was because he had also slept with her, right buddy?"

Miley looked at Nick

_Of course he did_ she thought angrily.

"No, I didn't sleep with her!" Nick spited "But I had a lot of opportunities during all that time I spend with her, lying because of you, as you so well know. Like that time I had to leave everything and go to Paris because you had been MIA and she was crazy looking for you. I could have taken advantage of that to sleep with her but I was too busy hiding the fact that you had gone to London with Sel. Or that time when Taylor showed up in LA by surprise and you and Sel had gone spent the weekend in Zurich. But what I did was keeping your secret and took care of her and, when I saw Selena's best friend downtown; I didn't mention that the woman at my side was your wife."

_I knew her?_ Miley thought _Taylor and Sel had went to Zurich at the end of last year. By that time I found Nick several times downtown. The day I saw Nick and Taylor, he looked so nervous when I bumped into them in Beverly Hills, he had introduced me, without great happiness, to the woman next to him. But I'm terrible for names. I'm better at remembering faces... _Miley shivered and thought _Taylor was tall. She had a skinny face. She had blonde, curly but short hair. She wore fancy clothes, Louboutin shoes and dark red lipstick. Now I know who new Selena remembered me of - Taylor, Taylor's wife! Well that's weird they both have the same name._

"You transformed Sel in your wife!" Miley told Taylor, mad "That's why she lost so many weight and cut her beautiful blonde hair and wears that ridiculous lipstick. You wanted a LA version of Taylor."

"What the hell are you saying?" Selena asked Miley amused

"I met her when she came to LA with Nick. And Taylor transformed you in her clone. You were right when you said he preferred you skinny and with your hair short, because that's how she is. The only difference is that she's taller than you and that he can't change." She glared at him.

Selena looked at Nick. He looked away. She turned to Taylor.

"Taylor?"

Taylor didn't answer

"You told me I would look more beautiful with short hair and skinnier. And in the end you just wanted me to look like your wife? IDIOT!"

Selena came onto him, trying to scratch his eyes and face while kicking him in the legs. Taylor put his hands up, trying to defend himself. Nick and Miley stayed still, watching them fight until Taylor got a hold of her wrists, got up and threw her on the bed. Selena rolled, staying next to Miley and then glared at him.

"At least I didn't sleep with Miley, did I, _love_?" he screamed

"Like you had a chance" Miley said

"You want to compare a double live, your lies and manipulations with a drunken night mistake? You are unbelievable!" Selena yelled

"HE'S UNBELIEVABLE?" Miley screamed, turning to look at her "What about you? Taylor was always a jackass. I knew it since the first time I saw him. But you, Selena? I thought you were my friend! And you have just been treating me with disdain and make me feel like shit. Today was the last straw."

"Are you blaming me for all this?" Selena asked, incredulous

"Yes. It was too much for you, wasn't it?" Miley said "You saw how happy Nick and I were and couldn't support it. You like to have me at your service. The lonely, celibate Miley who you can set to go on blind dates with weird people, and that has to deal with your relationship dramas or when your boyfriend was away - next to his wife, we now know."

"Nick also slept with me. I didn't made him do anything" Selena said

"Yes and why bring up that conversation when you knew there was a good chance I could hear you? I tell you why: because you realized that it was possible that he liked me, so you had to remember him that you were prettier and sexier, the one who had him first. The one he really desired."

"But he's not for you" Selena said, almost in sobs "He sucks for you"

"What you mean is I'm not good enough for him. You couldn't support the idea that simple, fat Miley could sleep with handsome Nick and actually stay with him. While you, Selena, the sexy and feminine, only had the right for a quick fuck."

Selena wiped the tears "That's not fair, Miley"

"FAIR?" She yelled "FAIR? And what's happening to me is fair?" Miley shut up, out of breath and with tears in her eyes. She got up and walked to the closet and took her coat, putting it on "You disgust me. You all disgust me!" she said "And you make me feel disgusted of myself."

Miley put her hands in the pockets and felt the special present se had brought Nick to give to him after she asked him to come live with her. She took it out and looked at him, disgusted

"I think this belongs to you" she said, throwing the little black book at his feet.

Nick looked at it and then, scared, to her.

She didn't say anything and left.

A few hours later, Miley walked in the room again without caring with the noise because she knew Nick had left a long time ago. Miley's heart started beating faster when she saw his silhouette sitting in a chair, half turned to the window. On the window still there was a line of empty minibar bottles of alcohol.

She stood still at the door, without knowing what to do. Should she pack her things and go home or pack her things and go to another room?

"I was hoping you would be back tonight" Nick said, interrupting her thoughts. He stood up and the moon light showed his eyes swelled and humid.

Miley just wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok, but he brought this to himself.

"I didn't come to talk." she finally said. Miley was exhausted, she just wanted to sleep.

Nick nodded and passed his hand through his hair. On his lap, he had his phone and the little black book. _So while I was out, he had been preparing next week's fucks. Good for him!_ she thought before walking to the bathroom and changing clothes.

When she left the bathroom, Nick was laying on the edge of the bed. His clothes were on top of the chair, folded.

She got under the covers, turned her back on him and closed her eyes.

"It was before you" he said "As soon as it ended, I regretted it"

"You shouldn't have done it"

"I know, and I have been feeling like shit ever since."

"YOU. SHOULDN'T. HAVE. DONE. IT!"

Nick started crying. Miley just wanted to get close to him and tell me everything would be ok but she soon remembered it she couldn't. He wasn't her problem anymore.

When Miley left the hotel room the next day, she didn't know where to go. She had one week of vacation and a suitcase full of clothes, she couldn't face her apartment. She had asked Nick to go live with her there and they had spent too many moments between those walls and she couldn't support to go back. But she didn't have anywhere else to go. She called Sam and asked him what she should do. Although he was going through his personal hell, Sam told her to take the first plane to Miami and he would be there waiting for her.

Sam and Quinn didn't even seem to be having problems.

They understood what she was going through, so they let her sleep the whole day on her first day there. On the second day, she got permission to pout around the house, looking into the horizon at the edge of tears. On the third day, she was dragged out of bed at 7 am and was told that if she wanted to stay with them, she needed to work: she had to cook, vacuum and clean the house. And it helped. She didn't have time to think about Nick and Selena, Selena and Taylor, Taylor and Taylor (the wife) and Taylor and Nick.

On her last day there, she said goodbye to Quinn at sunrise because Miley had to take the first plane to LA and Sam drove her to the airport.

"I'm gonna miss having a housekeeper that works for free" he said while Miley was doing the check-in. "Our house was never this clean. Not even when mom comes to visit."

"You don't do that every day?"

"Of course not, we have a lot more to do. And we have a man housekeeper but he took a few weeks off. You arrived at the right moment."

"I was betrayed by my own brother. Doesn't betrayal have an end?"

"It was for your own good. That way you didn't had time to think. And we all know that you think too much." Sam noticed a change in his sister's eyes and sighed "He used to tell you that, didn't he?"

She nodded "Before. When we were just friends"

"Friends that become lovers, probably the worst kind of relationship there is. When you start, you already know too much about one another. And that can be dangerous. Come on, little bug, you have a plane to catch."

Miley nodded and when she walked into the boarding door, Sam said:

"Remember what I told you"

Miley nodded and remembered.

*Flashback*

On one of their last walks on the beach, Miley and Sam were sitting in the sand looking at the sea, in silence.

"I can't believe Nick slept with that tramp" Sam said, suddenly.

"Sel is not a tramp" Miley said immediately.

Sam shook his head sadly and sighed

"Like I suspected, you are willing to forgive her but you already condemned Nick to hell"

"And? He's a man and did what all men do everything for a quick fuck, with whomever it is that give them. Or who they can hurt" she turned to him "Even you had an affair"

He looked at her surprised "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, c'mon, Sammy, it's me you are talking with. My dad did it and I met other guys who did it. Before I used to think I had radar for these things. Even with Nick. I know you so well. By the way you behaved when you were at my house it was obvious. So, how long did it last? How long were you cheating on Quinn? How long did you do to the woman who's practically my sister what my dad did to my mom? Or are you still cheating?"

Sam shook his head.

"Nothing happened. I didn't even kiss her. When I arrived in LA I was tempted to go farther than the flirting. But then you told me that in the bar and I couldn't think about anything else... Besides that, if I did it, it would be the end of my marriage to Q. It would never be the same. And if she found out, she would never forgive me or take me back. Luckily I remembered that. It was just a stupid flirt that ended before it started... Anyway, we are not here to talk about me. We are talking about you blaming Nick and forgiving Selena."

"I answered your question"

"Hum-hum. You wanna know why I don't like her?"

"Why?" Miley asked, not really caring

"Because when I met her, that time at the bar, after 15 minutes she had already put her hand on my tight. And it didn't stop there. She didn't stop touching me, even if I was always pushing her away. When you went to the bar she started saying a bunch of dirty things we could do together. I remembered her I was happily married and she said it would be our dirty little secret."

"WHAT?!" Miley thought

"It wouldn't be so bad if I thought she really liked me, but it wasn't the case. Clearly, it wasn't the case. What I think is that she wanted to ruin my relationship with you. She knew that if I had let her sleep with me you would found out."

"Why? Why would she do that? She's my friend."

"Selena has an unhealthy obsession for you. And you aren't able to see her like she really is. And, the way she acts with mom and dad, I think she has some unfinished family business to resolve... But what I'm trying to say is that Selena isn't the perfect friend who you think she is. You shouldn't assume that she was seduced and deserves to be forgiven. And don't assume right away that Nick was the one who seduced her. Don't assume anything before you talk to them, both of them."

Miley nodded a little distracted. She had 1000 thoughts in her head and she didn't know what to do.

"What are you going to do when you get back to LA? What are your plans" Sam asked Miley took a deep breath and sighed.

"Tell me the truth" he said "Did you love Nick?"

"I thought he did" she said "but after all he just wanted to be with me to make Sel jealous."

"Right." He said "What a bummer, huh? Nick put on a suit to meet your mom, didn't react when you introduced him as your "boyfriend", and drank whisky to pleasure me and dad although he hates it, all because he wanted Selena. And when we went to buy rice and stopped at the bar, he told dad his intentions were pure and that he was completely head over heels in love with you..."

Miley turned to look at him and he nodded

"Yeah, you heard me. His words not mine. It was one of the funniest moments of my life because dad was completely surprised, not knowing what to do. But of course, Nick made all that to make Selena jealous. Oh, and I think he also wanted to live with you after only 4 months of dating because he was crazy for Selena."

Miley was silent

"I know he wanted to live with you because when dad went to the bar, Nick asked me what I thought about him moving in with you. He wasn't asking my opinion; he was asking my permission to do it. I was pissed, but I realized that what he wanted was to be accepted. But no, you must be right he did all that because he was crazy for Selena."

Miley couldn't keep the tears from falling

"You were happy with him, weren't you?" her brother asked softly "I had never seen you so happy. So calm. You were happy with Nick, weren't you?"

She shrugged

"Why don't you talk to him? Find out why he did it?"

"But he shouldn't have done it"

"I know that, you know that, he knows that. Hell even the women who lives down the street from you knows that, but he can't change the past."

She wiped a tear from her eyes

"Nick made a stupid mistake, but you can't stop loving him that fast. You aren't that cold, that..."

Miley didn't hear him anymore because she started crying like crazy.

"Thank god" Sam said, sitting in the couch next to Miley.

"Thank god?" she said

"Quinn and I made a bet about how long it would last until you cried. I said 4 days, Q said 2 weeks."

"I'm glad my misery amuses you both, so much"

"Q and I couldn't stop laughing the whole time you were crying" he said joking "But what I meant is thank god you finally cried. I was scared you had gone through all this without letting a tear fall."

"I don't usually cry"

"And that's not something to be proud of. Cry when we are suffering is ok. Quinn bet on two weeks because she said you spent so much time of your life adapting to the others life's that you didn't know how to show the world that you were suffering. You survived to your parents' marriage; you made your mom's life easy by calling "dad nº2" to dad from the start. You are capable to do everything to avoid conflicts, even if it means that you have to hide your pain."

"Life's too short to be wasted in stupid battles" Miley said.

Sam smiled and didn't said anything but suddenly he sighed

"You are so perfect that I always wonder why you don't have a halo." He said. "I used to call you Saint Miley Stewart"

"Why are you turning against me?" she whined

"Because growing up with you were hell. You were always so good, that being next to you made me always look bad, although I wasn't bad behaved."

"Sneaking out of your room when you were sixteen to go fuck twenty seven year old woman, was not bad behavior?"

"No. I wasn't doing drugs or stealing things. I wasn't worse than anyone my age, except you. Dad was always making you an example whenever he was yelling at me"

"And now, 15 years later, you are complaining?"

"No... I mean, yes. But that's not what we are talking about. What I meant with you being relaxed with Nick is that it was the first time that I saw you where you weren't so tense, trying to resolve everything. I never saw you so relaxed, not even when you were with that other guy."

"Liam. His name is Liam" she said

"Yes him. With Nick it was the first time you try to adapt your live to the others. You were glowing, so relaxed. Not only because you loved him but because he loved you back, but also because you had, finally, found your safe place."

Miley looked down.

"I was hoping that, now, that you found your safe place you could stop running, but no. At the first signal of danger, you run, like you always do, run to everything that treats to became intense."

"I've been working at the Festival and that's intense"

"Yes, it's intense, but it stops you from following your heart. You work for the festival because it's not what you really want to do"

"I love what I do."

"I know. But what you want is to be a movie director."

She sighed.

"Miley, for once in your life, stop running, take things until the end. Accept pain see how things can be beautiful when the storm ends."

*End of Flashback*

Inside the plane, Miley looked out of the window and saw Sam waving at her until the plane got into air, taking Miley to her super complicated life.

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on twitter for updates on my story my username is JustALazyGirl<strong>

There is still 3 chapters left of this story so I'll try to finish it by the end of the year.

I wanna thank Simar, MissQueenyB, lifesaclimb11, xnickslightning, Sadie, nienlovesjonas, Alecks454 & mrsCGNJJP Thank you so much for still reviewing. They mean a lot to me and I'm so glad you guys still enjoy this story.

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review it would mean a lot to me.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

_Inside the plane, Miley looked out of the window and saw Sam waving at her until the plane got into air, taking Miley to her super complicated life._

Miley stepped outside LAX and quickly noticed Demi there waiting for her. She grabbed her bags and walked towards her friend, who right now, was the only one she had.

Demi hugged her tightly once Miley reached her. When they parted she looked into her friend's eyes and asked "How are you feeling?"

Miley shrugged and sighed "I'm better. This week away in Miami helped a bit"

She nodded "That's good. Wanna go to my house?"

Miley nodded and smiled "Sounds perfect"

They left and went to Demi's house.

"So Miles have you decided what are you going to do now that you are back in LA?" Demi asked her handling her, a glass of wine.

"I don't know. Now that I'm back, I feel as bad as I was before I left." Miley confessed taking a sip of her wine.

Demi sighed "You never thought about going to talk with Nick?"

"I did, of course I did but I'm not ready Dem, what he did was very hurtful."

"I know it was Miles but you have realize that it happened before you guys were a thing"

"I know that! But still he slept with my best friend and didn't tell me and worst of all he lied to me when I asked him what had happened between them."

"He didn't lie, he just didn't tell you the whole truth and Selena wasn't exactly honest either"

"I know. What do you think I should do?"

Demi shrugged "I think you should just follow you heart"

Miley nodded and changed the subject "Ok, enough about me. How are things between you and Joe?"

Demi smiled big "Really good. I think we are getting pretty serious"

"That's good. Joe is a good person and you guys look adorable together"

"Yeah we do. Miles, I really think he's the one. I'm falling for him and I'm falling hard"

Miley smiled "I glad to hear that. I think Joe is falling hard for you too"

They stayed in silent for a moment. Demi thinking of Joe and the future they could have and Miley thinking about what she should do about Nick.

After her talk with Demi, Miley decided to follow her heart and that was why she was inside the Los Angeles Time building. When she glanced over at Nick's office and saw him got up slowly she thought he had already seen her and there was no turning back.

However he didn't turn to the door. Instead he declared in a loud voice:

"Can I have a few minutes of your attention, please?"

The people working there stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him.

"I WANT YOU TO STOP ASKING ME IF I'M OK" Nick yelled "THE WOMAN I LOVE LEFT ME AND MY FRIENDS HATE ME. I'M SURE A LOT OF YOU HERE WOULD AGREE THAT I'M A JACKASS AND THAT I DESERVE IT. SO LEAVE ME ALONE. I JUST WANT TO DO MY JOB. THANK YOU."

Nick walked back inside his office and closed the door. When he sat down and put his head on his desk but just wanted to run out of there but according to Sam that what she did best, run. And she had to stop it. Miley walked inside Nick's office and looked at him.

"We need to talk" she said making him look up at her surprised.

"I take it you heard all of that?" he asked taking a sip of his Starbucks coffee.

"Yes." She nodded "I presume you were talking about me?"

Nick forced a little smile in his face and nodded

"I suppose I deserve that. And yes, I was talking about you."

"Do you usually lose your temper that easily?"

"No. But since I lost my friends and you left me, it's been hard to maintain my composure."

"You still didn't make up with Taylor?"

Nick shook his head "Taylor has a few things to resolve, and those things include not talking to me, not want to see me or even answer my texts and e-mails. What about you and Sel?"

"I'm going to talk with her later after her work."

"Do you mind if I go with you? It's been four years since I've seen a cat fight."

"Cat fight? Seriously? You are such a sexist. What do you call a fight between two men?"

"A fight, obviously."

"Why not a dog fight?"

"Hum, seen as men are all dogs, you might be right in that."

"Didn't I tell you I'm always right?"

Nick smiled a real smile and chuckled "Right, how I could I forget that?"

"Anyway, I don't understand why Taylor is mad at you." Miley said "He's been cheating on his wife for the past three years and when he travels "on business" he was cheating on Sel. Out of us all, he's the worst. You didn't do more than keep his secrets" _And sleep with his girlfriend._

Nick glared at her, the same look Demi did when she was pissed at Danielle.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked coldly

"What do you think?" she stuttered. This whole situation wasn't being easy for Miley. It was harder than she thought. A part of her was feeling stupid, used, second choice and just wanted to throw coffee at his face. The other part, the one Sam was able to communicate with, was ready to do almost everything to stay with him.

"You are looking good" his voice was calmer. "You are very pretty and tanned."

"I went to visit my brother. He was always dragging me to walks on the beach and making me drink medicinal scotch and eat healthy food."

"I guess he hates me now too" Nick said with a sad smile

Miley took a deep breath and asked "Why Sel?"

He passed his hand through his hair and looked down at his coffee.

"Do you remember me telling you that after I fell in love with you, I had slept with a woman who was stalking me?"

"The pity fuck?" Miley was astonished "It was Sel?"

Nick nodded his head slightly "The pity fuck was Selena."

"Was that the thing you wanted to tell me the night you broke my mug?"

He nodded again and started playing with his coffee cup.

"So I was right after all: you slept with a whore"

Nick smiled a little but the smile didn't quiet reach his eyes.

"Tell me what you wanted to tell me that night at the hotel"

Nick shook his head "That was so long ago. Now it's too late."

"Tell me"

"I don't see the point, now"

"Please, tell me. I was to mad and hurt and shocked and paranoid to listen to you. But now I want to know"

He sighed "I..."

"Pretend we are back in the hotel room. I just came back from my walk and..." he walked to the office door and stopped. She looked at him and walked back to his desk "Now you say: «I was hoping you would come back» and I say: «I didn't came to talk, I just wanna sleep». We lay down and then you say..."

"It was before you. The moment it ended, I regretted it."

"You shouldn't have done it"

"I know and I've been feeling like shit since it happened"

"Then why did you do it?" Miley asked sadly

Nick looked at her and answered "She made me feel special"

"What do you mean?"

"She was after me for so long. She and Taylor had been dating for a year when it all started. When we were alone she would try to come onto me or tell me I was pretty and sexy"

"The women with whom you sleep with don't tell you the same thing?"

"Yes, and I always told her to stop being silly or I would ignore her. But that night, when she called me and asked me for those DVD's I had already drank too much. I don't remember how much but I knew I didn't want to stop. Delta had called me that day and this time she didn't called a jackass like she usually did. She told me a few mean things that deep down I knew they were truth. She told me I would stay alone, that no one that I liked would stay with me because I wasn't able to love"

"Why didn't you call me? You always told me those things"

"I tried. I picked up the phone to call you, but I gave up. It was so humiliating. I had never felt so helpless. Not even when Nicole left me. And I was in love with you, and I couldn't tell you any of those things."

"So you decided to make love to Selena in Taylor's bed?"

"It wasn't making love. It wasn't even sex. It was just a fuck. Quick and meaningless. It could have been with anyone, but it was Sel."

Miley looked at him disgusted "And after it ended?"

"After it ended I realized what a horrible thing I had done and that Delta was right. I was emotionally corrupted. I remember apologizing to Sel and telling her that it was a mistake and it wouldn't happen again. And I made her promise she wouldn't tell a soul before I left"

"Really nice, Nicholas. You slept with her and then left like nothing happened. Imagine how she must have felt."

He sighed "She knew what she was getting herself into. She knew that sex with me would end how it did"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have given me a chance. We wouldn't have started dating"

"You don't know that"

"I do. You wouldn't even let me come near you if you thought that I would have flirted with Sel, imagine how it would be with what happened."

"And can you blame me? Would you have stayed with me if I had slept with Taylor? ... No, wait, don't answer that, I already know the answer"

"I was always waiting for you to find out, for Sel to tell you and for my world to come crashing down around me. Everytime you saw Sel or talked to her, I would prepare myself for the worst. It was the worst mistake of my life and I regret it every day."

Miley was silent

"Miley, I love you. I don't say that to a woman in over six years. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"What makes you think that you didn't lose me already?" she asked "What makes you think that everytime I look at you I don't see you making love to my best friend?"

Miley wasn't sure if she was telling him that it was over or not.

"What makes you think that I don't ask myself if you aren't comparing me to her?"

"It wasn't like that"

"But how I can be sure? I can't stop asking myself if you didn't sleep with me because I was some sort of consolation prize. If in the end it was her you wanted but I was easier to get"

"I never wanted Sel."

"You have a weird way of showing it"

Nick lets out a humorless laugh and starts crying. He realizes that it's over. That he lost everything: His best friend, his friend Selena and the woman he loves.

Miley hugged him and rubbed his back

"C'mon" she whispered "I'll take you home"

* * *

><p>Miley went to meet Selena at the school where she worked.<p>

"Hi" Miley said on the outside of the fence, to get inside the school it was needed a very important authorization.

"Hi" Selena said coldly. "I still don't know what to think of everything that happened, so say what you gotta say and leave. I'll talk to you later."

Miley raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what she meant and then she did.

"You think I came here to apologize" Miley said

"Obviously"

"Why would I apologize?"

"You were out of line. You said some things that hurt me a lot"

Miley opened her mouth to answered her but decided not to

"I didn't come here to fight" she said "and I didn't here to apologize either"

"Why did you come then?"

"To see if we can save our friendship."

"Friendship?" Selena spitted "if you were my friend you wouldn't have disappeared when I needed you the most. If you were my friend you would have stayed and talked to me last week. Instead you disappeared, didn't answer your phone or my texts. Nothing. For a whole week. In college it was the same thing. You went out to buy milk or leave a letter in the mail and you would only appear hours later because you had been visiting someone or went to the movies or for a walk. I was always waiting for you to go buy chocolate and never come back. And you didn't even tell me when you decided to go back to Tennessee, me your best friend. Your landlord knew, the water company knew, the phone company knew, everyone knew but me. I only heard about it when you dropped by my house to leave a few things you had of mine and to tell me you would call me when you got to Tennessee. I waited almost a year."

"I needed an air change" Miley said, not really being believable. Maybe Sam was right, she did run away from problems fast

"I needed you this week, Miley. My life ended up in pieces, but once more you left."

"As much as I like you, Sel, I can't give you advices about your relationship with Nick"

Selena turned to looked at Miley

"I never had a relationship with Nick. Nick hates me."

"You're wrong. He might not be very happy with you, right now, but he doesn't hate you"

"And what difference does that make? What's important is that there wasn't any relationship with Nick, and that, like you saw, my relationship with Taylor is over."

"Tell me about you and Nick"

Selena looked at her with pure hate but Miley didn't back down. She needed to know.

"Ok. Me and Nick." she started "Around two years ago, when me and Taylor were together for a year, we all went to a club for Taylors birthday, remember? You and him went to the dance floor you were both so drunk that even danced together. I went to the bar to get some drinks or to the bathroom, I don't remember. The point is, when I got back to our table I saw Nick. He was taking small sips on his drink and looked at someone with a look of happiness. I followed his stare and saw that it was you. He wanted you. I was furious. There was another guy that fell in love with you and not me."

"Excuse me?"

"Every guy falls in love with you and Nick, who could have any women he wanted, was also falling for you"

"They don't fall for me, they become my friends"

"No. They all want you. Anyway that night at the club, I saw that Nick was head over heels for you. Once more sweet and funny Miley gets the guy. In that night I said enough. If Nick wanted to stay with one of us, it would be me. So I went to him and seduced him."

"Let me get this straight: you didn't sleep with him because you wanted to, you slept with him so I couldn't have him? Are you crazy?"

"I didn't sleep with him. There wasn't time for that. It lasted 5 minutes against the wall in the hall. It was all so fast that we didn't even have time for a condom."

Suddenly everything started to make sense to Miley.

"That's why you were so scared when you thought you were pregnant" she said incredulous "you thought the baby was Nicks"

Selena nodded "After that, I knew he would give up on trying something with you. The day I told you Nick had come onto me, well, Taylor had told me that they had gotten drunk and Nick had confessed him he thought you were sexy. So I decided to tell you that story. I knew you would ask him to come clean and he would remember how I could ruin his life if he tried something with you."

Miley asked her again "Are you crazy?"

"Miley." she sighed "Women give you jealous glares because of your breasts. Now imagine what's it like to have them do it because of your face? You don't know how hard it is to be beautiful. Women hate me. Men avoid me. And I just wanted, for only one time, to have what you had. I just wanted Nick to look at me the same way he looked at you."

Miley couldn't believe Selena, her best friend was saying things like that.

"So, how you can see, there's nothing between me and Nick"

"You don't feel anything for him?" she asked

"Only friendship. I only want Taylor. I know I shouldn't, but I love him. I wish I hadn't done what I did to you"

"I'm sure everything is going to be ok, if you give him time"

Selena's face light up "You think so?" she asked, anxious.

"Of course. Look, you better go. Your classes will start soon. I'll call you later."

She nodded "Ok. Neither of us has anyone right now. So we should stay together."

"Yeah"

Miley looked at her one more time before walking away. She knew that everything between her and Selena Marie Torres was over. There was nothing left to do for their friendship. To them, it was the end.

* * *

><p>When Miley got home after her talk with Selena, she found Nick sitting on the couch, with his hand holding his head and his eyes fixed on the TV, he was in the exactly same position she had left him before she left. Miley looked around the house and noticed that it was all clean and she also noticed the big red box next to his feet. The box was full of his clothes, his books, cd's, shoes, movies, toothbrush, aftershave, and all of his things.<p>

She looked at the box one last time and sighed, sitting on the couch.

"How did it go?" he asked

"Eh... I don't know" she said looking down

"Are you friends again?"

Miley gulped and sighed. She wasn't able to say out loud that everything between her and Selena was over.

"I don't know" she finally said

"Ah" he said

Miley couldn't avoid to look at the box again, the box full of her boyfriend's things.

"Why... that is... How ... Eh... You've been cleaning" she said hardly

"Yeah well, I was the one who made the mess and I also put my things together. You know, in case..." he didn't finish his sentence. He wanted to know where they stood.

"In case what?" she asked

"You know, about us..."

"I don't know" she confessed

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't know!" she said

"And you hope I'll stay here waiting for you to know?" he raised his voice.

"You don't know, so I have to what? Wait? Wait until you know? Is that it?"

Miley looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath

"Should I wait for you to kick me out? Look, Miley or we work this out now or..."

Finally, Miley looked at him and he shut up. Nick took a deep breath and looked at her in the eyes.

"If we break up now, it's for real. There's no turning back and I'm not kidding. No calls, no friendship, no dates. No nothing. You and me, done."

"So?" he said "Where do we stay?"

Miley didn't answered and looked at the ceiling again.

"Ok! Whatever!"

Nick picked the box up and picked up the black garbage bag that was behind her

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS HOPING FROM A CONTROLLING BEAST LIKE YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHY I WAS HOPING THAT SOMEONE THAT ALWAYS WANTS EVERYTHING HER WAY COULD CHANGE! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?"

He leaned in front of her

"FINE!" he yelled in her face.

Nick turned around and left, slamming the door hard on his way out.

_It's over. There's no coming back now. He won't be back and he's out of my life forever and same for Selena._

* * *

><p>After Nick left, it was like he was never there. Miley couldn't find a trace of his presence anywhere in the house and that hurt her, she missed him more than she wanted to admit.<p>

She couldn't bury herself in work because the period after the festival was the calmest.

Even though Dani was official on maternity leave she still spent her days in the office, claiming that since Kevin worked at home she couldn't stay there and not kill him. And Demi, who was now blonde, spend her days or reading gossip magazines or texting Joe.

"It's like waiting for World War III to blow up" Demi said a few weeks after Miley and Nicks break up.

"Yeah you're right." Dani said "I'm telling you, it's not good for the baby, all this waiting"

Miley ignored them and kept reading the magazine she was holding.

"Miley" Demi called her

She looked up and saw them both looking at her

"We were talking about you" Dani said

"Why? What did I do now?" Miley asked

"We have both been nervous waiting for you to have a meltdown" Dani explained.

"It's natural" Demi added "We won't look at you differently if you have a meltdown."

Miley shook her head "Too bad it won't happen. I'm not the type of girl who has meltdowns. It wasn't that big of a deal. It's over and I've moved on. Turned the page, you know?"

They both looked at her, not really believing her.

Miley opened her drawer and took a white envelop from there "I was going to wait until the end of the maternity leave" she said "but now is just good time as any other"

Both Dani and Demi know exactly what is was and they shook their heads

"I..." Miley looked away "I'm leaving. I gotta job, as Assistant Direction of the Movie Festival in New York. I'm leaving a month after you come back from leave. I could go early, but I'm not going to do that to you."

"You aren't going anywhere" Demi said

"Thank you Demi, you took the words out of my mouth" Dani said

"I've worked here for over 10 years I think it's time for..."

"Miley, you aren't going anywhere" Dani said "Do you think we spend all this past years preparing you to be the festival director so others could enjoy it? We aren't going to lose you for another festival!"

"And, and, and" Demi said in panic "You can't do this"

"If you were going to be huge movie director or something like that, I would understand. But another festival? No. I won't allow it"

"And, and, and" Demi added "You can't leave me alone with her. It's not fair. It's always you who end our fights. And she's always annoying you instead of me."

"You are going to be my baby's godmother"

"And you are my bestfriend. I need you Miles and one day you are going to be my maid of honor" Demi said

"I already took the job"

They both got up and walked to her

"You are a constant in our lives" Demi said "The office doesn't work without you"

"But we aren't in the office" Dani said "We are a family. You complete us"

"Maybe, that's why I need to leave. Maybe I need a job and not a family"

"Don't hurt us because of Nick" Demi begged her.

"This doesn't have anything to do with him" Miley told them and she wasn't just saying that. It had nothing to do with him. Well, actually it had everything to do with him, And Sel, and herself, and Demi and Dani. Miley needed a start over.

"Cry, cut your hair, spend a lot of money in clothes, have sex with that director what's always calling you, but don't go" Dani said

"You need to go to Cannes next year." Demi said "Otherwise this bitch will make me go. And there's no way in hell I'm going. Actually if you leave, I'm going with you. I'm not going to stay and put up with her alone. No way. Life is too short for that"

"If you leave I'm not coming back after my leave. I refuse to put up with Demi. Remember that week you took? It was hell. She was a bitch. She refused to answer the phone or go buy chocolate. I'm going to have a baby. When I come back I would only come as the assistant director in part-time. You would stay as the director. But you know what? You leave, I leave."

"Working with you two is horrible." Miley said furious

"With us?"

"You are always fighting and never assume your responsibilities and don't answer the phone" she sobbed

"We know"

"If you want me to stay there's going to be a few changes"

"Anything"

"You'll have to make coffee or go to Starbucks to get it."

"Done"

"And you'll have to stop leaving me alone calming people down"

"Fine"

"And no more fighting"

There was silence in the room

"Sorry miles. No can do" Demi said

"There's some boundaries to what we are prepared to do for you to stay" Dani said

Miley put her head in her desk and started crying hard. Both Dani and Demi didn't know what to do about that.

"We love you Miley. And if you really, really want to go then its ok with us. We are going to love you forever. I'm going to love to visit New York" Demi said

"Before you leave I'm going to organize the christening. It's going to be a big party, you and Demi will have to buy new dresses and hats. A lot of my movie friends are also coming. But we can schedule the christening with your goodbye party. It's going to be bigger than the festival" Dani exclaimed

"What are you saying?" Miley said between hiccups "You know very well that I'm not going anywhere"

"Fantastic!" Demi said "I hate the cold"

"I'm happy that you decided to stay" Dani said "Now I'm going to call that bastard and give him a piece of my mind. Trying to steal my staff, jackass!"

"There you go sweetie" Demi said and left something on Mileys desk "I've been keeping this in my drawer in case something like this happens. I know it's your favorite"

Miley looked down to the desk and saw a package of Maltesers.

Miley felt her stomach turn. She got up and run to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on twitter for updates on my story my username is JustALazyGirl<strong>

I wanna thank Guest; Simar; MissQueenyB; lifesaclimb11; xnickslightning; Sadie; nienlovesjonas; Alecks454 & MelodiesWhenYourHeartBeats Thank you so much for still reviewing. They mean a lot to me and I'm so glad you guys still enjoy this story.

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review it would mean a lot to me.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

_Miley felt her stomach turn. She got up and run to the bathroom to throw up._

Demi followed Miley into the bathroom

"You ok, Miles?"

Miley walked out of the cubicle and nodded washing her face and mouth

"Yeah, I'm ok. It was just the nerves."

"Are you sure? Couldn't you be...?" Demi didn't finish her sentence scared of the answer.

"Be what?" Miley asked confused.

"You know, pregnant?"

"Pregnant? Me? No way" she chuckled

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Nick and I always wore condoms and I'm also taking the pill, besides my period just ended yesterday so no Dem I'm not pregnant" Miley explained

"Oh thank god then. Last thing you needed right now was a baby"

"Agreed. My life is too complicated for a baby and besides I never want to have kids"

"Why not? You would be such an amazing mom"

Miley shrugged "Maybe but I'm not mother material or wife material for that matter."

Demi shook her head "Ok, whatever you say. Let's just go back to the office before the pregnant wicked witch of the west gets back and starts annoying us" Demi rolled her eyes

Miley laughed and they walked out of the bathroom

"You know" Demi said while walking to the office with Miley "Thank god you aren't pregnant because there's no way I would be able to put up with two hormonal bitches alone. I would have to end up killing one of you"

Miley laughed "You are so weird. Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because I'm fabulous and you love me" Demi said jokingly, exaggerating flipping her hair in a self-centered way which made Miley laugh hysterically.

"Oh god, my best friend is crazier than I thought" She mumbled

"At least I made you laugh so mission accomplished" Demi said proudly "But it's true though, I am fabulous and you do love me."

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up now" Miley chuckled, playfully rolling her eyes at Demi.

* * *

><p>Four months later, one night Miley came home and checked her mailbox, inside she found an invitation for a wedding. What surprised her was from who it was, because she was getting the invitation but had no idea the couple was going to get married, and she should have known. In fact, she should be one of the first to know.<p>

Miley put the invite on the table and walked to the kitchen, in desperately need of chocolate.

Ever since what happened, months ago, Miley had stopped eating chocolate. She stopped going to the store to smell them, to buy them. Eating chocolate remind her that she couldn't read people, that she didn't know anyone not even herself.

After looking around the kitchen, she couldn't find any chocolate the similar thing she found was cocoa-powder so she picked it up and eating it with a spoon. It was disgusting to eat but she couldn't stop it, it calmed her and it allowed her to sit on the couch and look at the invite.

A lot had changed since what happened: Dani had given birth to a baby girl named Alicia Miller and she was absolutely adorable and Miley loved her; They had been able to invite so many famous and important people for the Festival; Demi and Joe were now living together and there could be an engagement soon; Miley had finally finished her movie script and had given it to Zac aka Mr. Movie Director to read it; Nick, well, he kept his promise and never called her again or send e-mails or texts on the hand Selena still called her and send e-mails and texts but Miley ignored her; About Taylor, she never heard of him again and neither did she want too.

Miley picked up the invite and finally read it.

There it said:

_Tish Finley _

_Charlie Evans _

_Have the pleasure to invite you for their wedding._

Her mom and dad nº 2 would get married the next day. 5 o'clock in their farm in Nashville. And Miley didn't know about it.

_I bet Sam knew about the wedding. He probably had agreed to not say anything to me because I still mourning the loss of relationship based on lies and betrayals. I'm going to give Mr. Samuel Evans a piece of my..._ her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the home phone.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME?" Sam yelled once she answered the phone.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I TOLD YOU? WHY THE DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME?" Miley yelled him.

There was silence on the other side of the line.

"So they didn't tell you?" he asked calmer now.

"Sam, they never tell me anything. Much less this"

"Not even to cheer you up after your breakup with Nick?"

"Nope"

"They sent two plane tickets for me and Q. They are crazy. Why now? Why keep all this a secret?"

"I don't know." she said "And they sent me a plane ticket too."

"Let's call them. You call mom, I'll call dad's cell" Sam said

"Ok, I'll call you later then. Bye"

The moment Miley hang up the call with her brother her phone started ringing which she scared.

"Did you get it?" her mom asked her as soon as she answered

"Get what?" Miley asked confused

"The invite"

"Ah the invite to a wedding that I've never heard of?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, that it was."

Tish didn't answer, obviously waiting for something.

"I'm waiting for you to say it" she said.

"Say what? Oh, sorry, congratulations. Besides the shock, I'm very happy for you guys."

"It's not that, Miley. I can see you are mad."

"Mad about what?" Miley asked

"About me marrying Charlie after I what I said about you and Nicholas."

"Mommy, I'm very happy that you are marrying Dad Nº 2. I love you. It was just a shock, that's all. I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?"

"I wouldn't change these last few years with Charlie for the world. I was happy with the way things were, and that was what I should have remembered when I talked about you two. You were happy with Nicholas. Charlie told me what he said about you. How he respected you. I had no idea. I just assume that he was using you. I was so furious with myself when you told me about your breakup because I was afraid it was because of something I had said. I was just worried that he had shown up in your life out of nowhere. I thought he was going to hurt you. I care about you, Miley. I'm scared you won't realize how much proud me and your dad both of them actually, are of you. We've always been proud of everything you do. But we are afraid you won't get married or have kids. You've spend so much time alone and that worries me. I don't want our marriage to stop you from building a family." Tish confessed.

Miley sighed "I just would prefer you had told me about it sooner." Miley said, changing the subject, she didn't want to have that conversation "I have nothing to wear"

"I remember buying you a dress for a special occasion." Tish said glad that the subject was changed. Like her daughter, she didn't want to have that conversation either.

"Right." Miley chuckled. "I'll catch the first plane to Nashville, tomorrow morning. I hope I can get there in time"

"I really hope so, my dear daughter you are my only maid of honor."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. Now let me talk to dad nº 2 who must be talking with Sam."

* * *

><p>When Miley arrived at her house she saw Sam and Quinn welcoming the people so after saying a quick hello and giving them a hug each she run upstairs to get dressed.<p>

When she walked downstairs, she bumped into someone she wasn't expecting.

"Miley?" the familiar voice called.

She looked at the person and gasped "Daddy?"

Before Miley would ask her real father what he was doing there, her mom appeared at the top of the stairs. Tish was wearing a beige two piece suit with the collar high and embroidered in gold, in her hair she wore a beige and gold ribbon.

"You look beautiful" Billy Ray told his ex-wife smiling.

"Miley, I forgot to tell that your dad is going to walk me down the aisle" Tish said like it was the most normal thing in the world, having your ex-husband with whom she hasn't talked with in more than 10 years walking you down the aisle on your wedding day.

Standing in her place at the aisle, Miley looked around the room and saw someone who made her eyes widen and her heart started beating faster, the man was looking at the bride but then his eyes found Miley's and they looked at each other for what seemed an eternity until he broke the stare and looked back at the bride and groom. During the whole ceremony, Miley could fell Nick looking at her.

Nick was sitting on a chair with his hands in his dress pants and he was looking into eyes of the woman he was talking with, the way he was looking at her was the same way he used to look at Miley. The woman Nick was talking with was one of Miley's cousins (on Sam's side) who were still single and she was hot. She had long brown hair and a very skinny body.

Miley was watching them flirt and couldn't stop but feel jealously so she drank her champagne in one sip and decided to walk away from that scene and went to talk with dad nº 2.

"Miley, I want you to know that what happened between your parents doesn't have to happen to you" he told her when she reached him.

"I know dad nº 2" she smiled a little

"You know darling, your parents don't want you to stay alone because you are afraid of being hurt." Charlie said looking in Nick's direction with a severe look before walking away.

Miley did the same. There he was still talking with the same woman. _They are so sleeping together_ she thought before looking at Sam who was talking with dad nº 1

"Go talk to him" Quinn whispered in her ear

"With who? Sam?"

"No, that tall and handsome stranger who you don't seem to take your eyes off and who didn't stop looking at you during the ceremony and the speeches and that now isn't doing a good job at pretending he's ignoring you"

"I don't have anything to say to him"

"Honey, I never got to thank you for talking with Sam about the whole baby thing. That attitude wasn't typical of him and I wasn't able to communicate with him. I was starting to feel him drifting apart but what you said changed everything. After the weekend he spent at yours we stared talking instead of arguing."

"You don't need to thank me, Q" Miley answered "You just need to give my name to your first child. Boy or Girl, I'm not picky."

Quinn laughed at her sister-in-law. They were like sisters to one another and told each other everything. They both knew that the other was there for everything one needed.

"I don't know why you are laughing, I'm being serious" Miley declared about to hug her. _Gosh I drank too much!_

"You told Sam to not leave some things that could not even happen to stop him from becoming the man he wished to be. In your case, the worst has happened. Nick slept with your best friend and you slip up. That couldn't have happened but it did and you survived. Now you know that you are able to survive everything. Go talk to him. What you are afraid of could not even happen and if it does, you'll survive."

"I'll think about it." Miley said

"Don't take too long, Miles. If he sleeps with her, I'll have him killed.

* * *

><p>"Before you ask me what the hell I'm doing here, let me tell you that it was dad nº 2 that asked me to come."<p>

Miley and Nick bumped into each other at the bathroom door. Miley wanted to see him close, she wanted to be sure that he was as miserable as she, sometimes, was.

"Did you said «dad nº 2»?" Miley asked

"He asked me to call him dad. He thinks that Mr. Evans is too formal and I wouldn't call him Charlie. And he told me that it was a shame for only one person to call him that and if I could do him the favor of treating you the same way."

"So, now you are on the best of terms with my parents, huh?"

"No. Dad nº 2 told me that it was a shame that… you know, but if I wouldn't mind to still come to the wedding. He begged for days until I told him yes. And I only came because of him, not to see…"

"Days? You've known about this for days?"

"For weeks, to be honest. He made me swear, asked me not to tell you anything." Nick's expression hardened "I told him it that wouldn't be a problem."

"Great. You had to know about my parents wedding before me. By the way, how were they able to contact you?"

"Through the newspaper"

"Oh"

There was silence between them. In the other room people were dancing, having fun, drinking and eating, while they were involved in an awkward silence. Miley noticed that, like her, he had also lost weight. The black suit he had wear the day he met her parents was large on him.

"I heard you want to move to New York." He said

"Oh yeah? Who told you?"

"Danielle. She called me and told me that if you leave, she will get someone to come after me and break my legs. Oh that Demi would rip my balls off with her hands. I never knew what fear was until I was threatened by those two."

"It seems like you talk with everyone I know but me" Miley commented

Nick looked away. There was more silence between them.

"What did you thought of Canada?"

"So read that, huh? It was great. I worked a bunch of things out with Nicole. Although, after our talk, she had spent most of the time with her husband and kids. They loved my stories."

"Have seen those two?" Miley asked after another moment of silence. She was curious to know if they had moved on with their lives without her.

"I've seen Taylor." He whispered "From time to time we meet up for a beer. We're trying to be friends again… Around the years he's done some horrible things and I forgave him, so… we're working on it." He shrugged "Actually, he soon realized he had no friends besides me, Rob and Joe. Rob… well, he was mad when he found Taylor had been using him as an alibi for all those years. He forbade him to call him and recuses to talk with Taylor. He only let me stay at the house because I made a horrible thing to Taylor, and Joe… well, he's been busy with Demi and now their living together so they haven't spent much time together. Now, Taylor only has me as a friend. Like I said, we're working on it." He took a deep breath "I haven't heard of… you know." Nick had some difficulties saying Selena's name "I have to reasons to talk with her."

"Well you look horrible" she said changing the subject and trying to make him laugh."

"Thanks" he said "You don't look to healthy either"

"When I take my make up off I'm still worse" she said chuckling

"I don't doubt it"

"Says the man who looks like wasn't slept in a month"

"Actually it was four month, three weeks and seven days but what difference does it make? Look, I would love to stay here all night with you throwing insults at each other, but I have more things to do" he turned around and started to walk away.

"Don't you mean you have someone waiting for you in the bedroom?"

Nick stopped and turned around. He looked around with a glare "Fuck you, Miley"

"I think you already did it" Miley answered, calmly "or have you forgotten since you've fucked so many women?"

Nick shook his head disgusted with the conversation

"No, I remember you. You were the one who needed to get a postcard or an e-mail everytime I wanted to touch her."

Miley couldn't stop the small smiled that formed on her lips "Tell me why you are so angry at me?" she asked "For a person who's used to hear talk by enigmas can understand you"

"I'm not angry at you. You are the one who started with the insults."

"You are the one who came in to kill with the whole «before you ask me what the hell I'm doing here» talk. And I'm very sorry, but you do look horrible"

"So do you"

She shrugged "I'm not trying to sleep with anyone"

"And I am?"

Behind him, she saw her cousin coming in their direction. It seemed like Nick was taking too long and was talking with a single woman. Miley couldn't bear to see it she was still a bit hurt.

"See you around" Miley was able to say before the cousin arrived

"Huh? What?" he asked confused

Miley turned and walked into the bathroom where she stayed until they were both gone.

* * *

><p>Since there was a lot of family in the house and they all be staying there, the rooms were all full. In Miley's old room, someone had dismantled the bed and put the single mattress on the floor with a couple of sleeping bags for Sam and Quinn. Billy Ray was staying in Sam's old room; two guests would stay in Tish and Charlie's room and another two in the living room. Tish and Charlie were going to spend the night at a hotel.<p>

Having got in the 6 am plane to Nashville didn't allowed Miley to sleep a lot in the night before, therefore she snuggled into the single mattress and tried to fall asleep.

When she was almost asleep, the room door opened and she prepared herself to feel Sam and Quinn walking in giggling, dressing each other and probably kissing which grossed her out.

"Sorry" a voice whispered "Is it here that Sam and Quinn are sleeping?"

_I know this voice. _She thought and pulled away the blanket.

"Miley?" Nick asking when she sit up

"Nick"

"Those… those bastards" he growled "I should have known that it was too good to be true. I can't believe they it this to me" Nick throw his arms in the air, frustrated "Sam offered to switch my room at the hotel in town for their space here. I told him that the hotel was almost an hour away but he just shrugged and told me their room was the one on the right before leaving"

"This was my room"

"He told me. He swore me that you had gone with a relative to their house."

"Have you ever got the impression that someone was subtly lying to you so you can fall for it?" Miley said "Tomorrow they are going to get a piece of my mind"

"So you also have to give one to your parents. As much as I like dad nº 2, I have the impression I was only invited to talk with you."

"You are probably right."

"Are any other rooms available?"

"No, this was all planned to last detail. Everything is full even the couch. But I think the bathroom is free. I've slept in a bathtub before and it's not all bad once you get used to it. And of course, there that moment where you wake up and think you are in an open coffin and it's always good to be woken up by people who need to use the toilet."

"I'm going to the hotel to get my room back."

"Do whatever you want but is it really not possible for us to spend a night in same room with making a drama out of it? We've done it for years. I'm already half asleep. In five minutes I'll out like a light and after that you can do whatever you want besides masturbating. I don't wanna wake with the smell of sperm and sweat. But if you wanna go to the hotel, be my guest. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Ok" Nick said "I'll stay. If you don't mind"

"Hum-hum"

Nick closed the door, took his clothes off and got into the sleeping bag closest to the door and far away from her. With Nick in the room, Miley couldn't stop thinking of how she wanted him close to her and she couldn't fall asleep.

"I didn't sleep with her" he said after awhile

"With who?"

"That woman, Courtney. I didn't slept with her"

"Obviously"

"Fine, I didn't sleep with her, I didn't make love with her and I didn't fucked her. I didn't even kiss her. After you I didn't touch any women. After that night in the hall of my house"

Miley let out a small laugh

"Do you remember that night, when we were laying in hall? I looked you in the eyes and I was about to propose. When I said «I want you to stay with me», what I really meant was «I want you to stay with me forever, marry me». Fortunately I stopped in time or else you would have run from the house screaming."

Miley was shocked to hear him saying he was going to propose to her.

"With you, I had something better than going around with one woman or another. And when you taste something better, you don't want anything else" he said "What about you? Are you seeing someone?"

Miley hesitated "Sort of" she finally said

"Right" he breathed "Who is he?"

"He's a movie director I met. He's been helping me with the script I wrote."

"Right" another breathe "Is it serious?"

"Depends on what you mean with serious"

"Have you…" he stopped and took a deep breath "Have you slept with him?"

Miley hesitated again "If we spend the night in the same bed? No, but if you're asked if I've had sex with him…" she hesitated once more "Then, yes. I've slept with him."

Nick didn't say anything. What she said hurt him.

"Right, ok. Well, we better sleep" he said faking indifference "Good night"

"Good night"

The room was silence but neither of them was making an effort to sleep.

"Miley." Nick got out of the sleeping bag and sat on it "I don't you to go out with that man again. I know I have no right to ask you that, since I wasn't exactly avoiding Courtney and I slept with your best friend once so long ago, and I was the one who didn't want to continue to be friends but I don't want you to go out with anyone else."

"I didn't made love with him. We just had sex"

He stopped breathing for a second and then let it all out

"You talk like it's not an important thing but it is. Especially when he seems so perfect for you, he does things with you that I can't do, like work on your script. He seems like the kind of man with whom I hoped you stayed. If you saddle down with him it's my doomed. I'm still not over you. I haven't moved on, or even thought in doing it. I don't know how. Moving on where? I've had girls after me for those past few months in spite of my looks. But I couldn't do it, I simply couldn't… Imagine another guy kissing you, worst; knowing he touched you is driving me crazy. It's killing me… Do you think I came to the wedding because dad nº 2 asked me? I come to stay close to you. When I was in Canada Nicole said she hated me because I needed six years and one pregnancy to propose. She had been giving me those clues about how she wanted me to go live with her, that we should get married, while it took me six months to want to propose to you and three months to want to live with you. When Danielle told me you were thinking about moving to New York, the first thing I did was go on the internet and look for jobs in the area. I thought you knew me. You should have known that I didn't tell you I wanted to be friends because I thought you were a controlling beast, but because I couldn't look at you day after day and know that I couldn't touch you or hug you because I was so stu-"

"SHUT UP!" Miley yelled suddenly "SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, THAT BATHTUB WILL SEEM LIKE PARADISE TO YOU"

Nick did exactly what she said and shut up.

"I slept with him once. Only one time. To prove myself that I could do it. I didn't want for the last person I had slept with to be the same person who had slept with Sel. It was too painful, I had to do something. I did it once with him and yes, the sex was good, but still it didn't happened again. He's always asking me out, wants me to be his girlfriend, and wants to do it again. I never told me yes or maybe. I always say no. I only keep seeing him because I work with him."

"Oh" Nick said "So you aren't interested in going out with him?"

"No. Not in that way"

"And the sex was incredible?"

"No. It was good but not incredible"

"And the sex between us was always incredible, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Nick."

"Awesome"

Out of nowhere, Miley started laughing

"You are such a baby" she said between laughs "Oh, Miley slept with another guy. I'm hurt"

Nick also started laughing

"What about you, miss «I Ask Myself If He Slept with Nicole When He Was in Canada» and «I Bet That He's Screwing Courtney»? You should have seen your face… You were so jealous"

Miley laughed even more

"No, I just thought you could have better"

"I always had a horrible taste in women"

"I know" she said without being able to stop the smile "Oh boy, you are so funny. How much I love you."

The laugh died in his throat

"That wasn't funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny" she hesitated "I was trying to tell you… I was trying to tell you that although I had never say it when we were together, I loved you. Just so you know. In case you have doubts."

"And now?"

"Now I know I can leave without you"

"Right" he said

"But I don't want to"

"Are you saying you want to get back together?"

"I'm saying I'm over the whole Selena thing. And Taylor thing. And all the lies. Basically we gross each other when we're not together. When we are together we're perfectly repugnant, but at least the sex is mind blowing."

Nick got out of the sleeping bag, crawled to her, grabbed her under the covers and pulled her on top of the sleeping bag next to them. He hugged her and his face was inches apart from hers when he said "After a hard reflection, I decided to accept you back. It's for the best of everyone"

"You are only interested in the sex" Miley said between laughs

"You know me so well" he said. Before he kissed her she put two fingers in his lips, stopping him.

"I want to ask you something before you leave breathless, my boy"

"No, what happened with Selena didn't mean anything to me. It was the biggest mistake I've ever done in my life and every day I wish I could go back in time and undo it."

"Thanks for sharing that, but it wasn't what I wanted to ask you"

"Oh, sorry. Pretend I didn't mention it. Ask away."

"Do you want to move with me, my big crazy sex addict?"

This is the last chapter; I'll post the epilogue tomorrow or better yet in a few hours on the last day of the year.

* * *

><p>I wanna thank smilexlaugh; dodgergirly; Guest; ccc1993; Simar; MissQueenyB; xnickslightning; igocrazyforniley &amp; sea Thank you so much for still reviewing. They mean a lot to me and I'm so glad you guys still enjoy this story.<p>

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review it would mean a lot to me.


	19. Epilogue

**AN: This story is based on the book "The Chocolate Run" by Dorothy Koomson so a few things are similar.**

"What a surprise to find you here"

Miley gulped hearing the voice she hasn't heard in months and it was the last person she wanted to see. Nick, Sam and Joe had asked her to go out and buy them chocolate while they saw a football game. She had put up a big fight but Quinn and Demi asked her nicely to go because Quinn was craving chocolate, benefits of being pregnant and Demi was simply too lazy to go. And now this happens.

With two chocolate bars in each hand, Miley turned to her right.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked

The person held the bags tightly against her chest. She was back to normal; she was the same person Miley met so many years ago: curly brown hair, round face and more curves. It had been eleven months since Miley had last seen Selena at the school and now even though she recognizes her, to Miley she's no more than a stranger.

"To see you" she answered

In those eleven months, Selena had been calling her almost every day, sending her e-mails, texts and letters but Miley always kept her silence and never answered it.

"This seems like a Nick kind of thing."

"No, it was Sam."

"But my brother hates you!"

"And he has reasons too. But he also knows how much I like you."

Sam was the only one who knew how much Miley missed Selena. Nick didn't even dare to suggest that they made up. He was very cautions when it came to her. When their make-up sex ended, they sat down and talked and talked and talked. In the end they agreed that he could continue to see Taylor whenever he wanted to, since he wanted to work on their friendship. He could even talk about him with Miley and she would listen but he was forbidden to ask her to see or talk with him. Following that idea, he wouldn't torture her with jealousy dramas whenever she bumped into Zac.

"Right" she said sighing

"I'm dating Justin again" she told her "Do you remember him from college?"

"Yes I do. He's good for you."

"Yeah, I know. I love him. Have you heard anything about Taylor?"

"Yes, according to Nick. He finally convinced Taylor to move to the US, he finally introduced her to his parents and are expecting a baby" Miley said dryly

"Oh right, well good for him. By the way, Justin and I are going to get married next year."

"That's good."

"And I wanted you to be my maid of honor"

_What the fuck? Is this girl serious right now?_

"I don't think that's a good idea" Miley said loud and clear

"Right… Maybe not. Sam told me you and Danielle are sharing the job as Festival Director and that at end of the year you are starting a degree in movie direction part-time."

"Oh, I get it. You came to tell me I'm too fat, ugly and hot to do it huh?"

Selena closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"Sorry" she said opening her eyes again "I'm so, but so sorry of everything. The way I treated you, having broken you and Nick up. The day you came to see me I was bitch to you. I tried to blame you for everything I had done to you. I don't know how I thought I could justify what I had been doing. I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize the bad I was doing until you stopped talking to me. I'm surprised you put up with me for so long."

"Well" Miley said "I should probably had told you about me and Nick sooner" _So you could have ruined things earlier._

"So I could have ruined things earlier?" Selena said

Miley couldn't help but smile.

Selena smiled too "That was what you were thinking about wasn't it?" her smiled disappeared "But you are right. To be honest, part of me suspected of something between you two. The night of my birthday I suspected what something had happened because you were avoiding each other but I thought that it was just because he had come onto you or something like that. That was why I organized that blind date in the weekend and I didn't stop saying how much of a jackass Nick was. I had hope that you two would drift apart, but no, you were closer than ever. So that's why I lied when I told you he had come onto me, I tried to break your self-confidence. It was the only way I could have you back."

Selena took a deep breath "I left like day by day you were drifting apart from me. Me, who had been the center of your world for so long. For years you had dedicate yourself to me and all the rest was second but suddenly I stopped being number one. Because you were with Nick, I suppose. With my mom it was exactly the same: everytime she got a new boyfriend she lost all her interest in me. Seeing her on the weekends was lucky for me. With you I never had that problem, even when you were with Liam I always came first. You had an unconditional love for me that I had never had in my life. When you and Nick became close friends you transferred a lot of your attention and affect to him. You were always doing things together, things I couldn't do, like go out for lunch and go out at night during the week. It was obvious you liked him a lot and I hated that idea. Absolutely hated it! That night at the hotel, I panicked. When you told us you were moving in together I knew it was over. Our friendship would never be the same, and he would start coming first. I wasn't ready to let that happen. I was so blind with jealous that I panicked. It wasn't my intention for you to find out. Much less in that way. I'm sorry."

Suddenly something that had bothered Miley for years came to her mind

"Did you tell you Liam anything about me and Nick?"

Selena bit her lip and looked at her with big, sad eyes

"I might… eh, mentioned Nick's womanizer reputation"

"What else?"

She looked down "And that Nick had told Taylor that he would sleep with you the first chance he got."

Selena quickly added "It's true! It was what he said. But it during a joke where he had to choose between me, you and the teacher they had in seventh grade. I didn't tell Liam that part"

"Basically you tried to sabotage any relationship you thought that to me was more important than yourself, including my relationship with my brother."

"Yes. You don't know how sorry I am."

_You are unbelievable, that's what you are! _Miley thought turning her attention back to the chocolates.

"It's all upside down" Selena said given Miley's silence

"No it's not. I have my life all worked up. And for what it seems, so do you. You found the man you love, get married next year and then you'll have kids. You just have to keep the notion of reality."

"Right but I still need my best friend."

"I'm not your best friend anymore, Selena. You've lost me eleven months ago." Miley said.

"Miley please, give me one more chance."

"I gotta go home" she said returning the chocolates to the self's "They don't deserve this after this stunt they pulled."

When Miley was walking towards the door, a little voice inside of her remembered her that she wasn't an innocent victim in all that. If she had had the guts to tell Sel what their friendship meant to her and that no one could change that, maybe things could have been different. She should have opened up with Selena a long time ago. She should have stopped running and talked with her before things came to this.

Miley turned back to her

"Sel"

She looked up with tears in her eyes

"Do you wanna meet our babies?"

"Your babies?" she asked between hiccups

"In those last few months, Nick and I have adopted so many dogs that we'll probably have to move to a bigger house so they can have room for themselves."

"I didn't know you liked dogs"

"There's a lot about me you don't know. And there's a lot I don't know about you." Their eyes met "But we can find out"

Selena forced a small smile and nodded

"So, you wanna meet them?"

"I would love to"

"Ok then c'mon. It's almost time for dinner. Elvis and Mary Jane eat a lot but Happy is very picky with food. Floyd is my favorite but don't tell Nick. He's always saying how I have to like them all the same way and all that bullshit. I know very well that Elvis is his favorite."

They both laughed and went to Miley and Nick's house.

There's still a long way for them and it's not going to be easy but as long as they have chocolate in their lives, nothing will be so bad. After all chocolate always sweets things up.

* * *

><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope 2013 will bring you everything you wish for :) This was suppose to be out yesterday but the whole day was crazy for me, anyway here it is now.<p>

So this is it. My story has finally come to an end. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanna thank everyone who reviews, favorite and read this story because it meant the world to me. You guys are awesome and it was a pleasure to write this story for you :)

What did you thought of this chapter? Please review it would mean a lot to me.


End file.
